Side by Side
by CreepyAttraction
Summary: Un artéfact extra-terrestre fait découvrir au colonel Carter une réalité où tout semble parfait... (-jusqu'à ce que ...-) .
1. Chapter 1

**Side By Side**

_**Genre:**__ 80 % Romance ; 20 % Aventure… _

_**Disclaimer **__: Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM… _

_**Spoilers:**__ Courant saison 7_

Le major Samantha Carter entrait dans le bureau de Daniel Jackson, souhaitant avoir des nouvelles sur l'avancée de ses recherches. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire amical et attendit qu'elle prenne place à ses côté pour lui montrer un objet.

- C'est ce que nous avons rapporté de P4X 645 ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Exact.

Sam prit le petit objet dans ses mains et l'observa longuement. Celui-ci ressembler à un galet métallique, qui était recouvert de toutes sorte d'inscriptions inconnues. Deux gravures ressortaient en son centre : un miroir et un sablier.

- Une idée de ce que ça peut-être ?

- Pas encore. J'ai observé ces symboles mais aucun d'eux ne me sont familiers… Il doit s'agir d'une sorte de code.

- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

- J'aimerais bien mais je crois que vous seriez plus utile sur vos propre travaux.

- Et bien justement, j'ai accompli tout ce que je devais faire…

- Dans ce cas vous devriez peut-être prendre un peu de repos major, proposa une voix derrière elle.

Devinnant la présence de son supérieur dans la pièce, Samantha sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur et tenta de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. En vain.

- Pardon mon colonel ?

- Vous m'avez bien entendu… J'aimerais que vous vous reposiez de temps à autre.

- Je vais bien.

- Bien entendu… Mais comme vous l'avez dit, vous n'avez plus de travail ici alors il serait peut-être bon que vous… rejoigniez Peter.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton détaché, alors que le simple fait de prononcer ces mots lui vrillait l'estomac.

Sam plongea son regard dans le sien, essayant de déceler le moindre signe qui montrerait un certain agacement. Mais, en voyant qu'il semblait parfaitement serein, elle réprima un sourire contrarié. Cela faisait sept ans qu'ils se montraient toujours très professionnel dans des situations comme celle-ci.

Elle baissa la tête, s'en voulant à elle-même de n'avoir qu'une envie : rester à la base pour ne pas à avoir à retourner au près de cet homme qui partageait sa vie, et qui n'était pas « lui ».

- J'aimerais bien mon colonel, mais Daniel à besoin de mon aide.

Sentant que celui-ci s'apprêtait à la contredire, elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard implorant.

Le linguiste réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiesçait, devinant les causes de cette demande.

Jack, loin d'être dupe, observa longuement ses deux coéquipiers avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

- Carter, je suis sûr que vous êtes indispensable mais…

- C'est un ordre colonel ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Alors je reste.

- Que cherchez-vous à fuir en restant ici ?

Sam se figea, se demandant si sa phrase était pourvue d'un double sens… Souhaitait-t-il qu'elle avoue ne pas vouloir voir Pete ? Où avait-il dit cela sans trop réfléchir ?

Il la regardait fixement, attendant une quelconque réponse.

Son trop plein de détermination fit rougir la militaire.

- J'ai simplement… envie d'être utile.

- Rassurez-vous, vous l'êtes… mais un peu trop ces derniers temps.

- Bien, je vais rentrer si c'est ce que vous voulez.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je veux mais…

- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai du travail, intervint Daniel. Et cette discussion m'empêche de réfléchir correctement.

Le colonel O'neill lui lança un regard noir, ne supportant pas être interrompu et chasser par la même occasion.

Il sortit donc de la pièce, bientôt suivit par le major Carter.

- Et vous mon colonel ? Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici pas vrai ?

- Exact… Et figurez-vous que je suis attendu quelque part.

Le cœur de Sam manqua un battement, s'imaginant que son supérieur allait retrouver une femme… Pourquoi lui en avait-il jamais parlé ?

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda la scientifique avec un ton qui se voulait détaché.

- … Canne à pêche, perche ou encore Minnesota… C'est à vous de voir, répondit-il avec amusement.

Sam ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Il se tourna alors vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens pour tenter de comprendre son acte. Mais la jeune femme se reprit bien vite et afficha un regard incalculable. Son supérieur lui adressa alors un sourire, qui la fit tout de suite frissonner puis reprit sa marche.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers l'ascenseur et finirent par pénétrer à l'intérieur, ce qui marqua le début d'un long moment de silence.

D'habitude, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui dérangeait Jack. Il aimait la tranquillité et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Mais lorsqu'il se trouvait avec son second, les moments de pur silence lui était difficile à supporter. Il se demandait sans cesse à quoi elle pensait et si sa présence à ses côtés lui faisait encore quelque chose après trois ans.

Jack leva les yeux aux ciel, se rendant compte qu'il espérait encore que quelque chose entre eux se produise alors qu'elle était avec Pete. Il avait pourtant tenter maintes et maintes fois d'oublier les sentiments qui le rongeait dès qu'il s'agissait de son second mais en vain.

Le temps sembla se suspendre et le colonel O'neill eut la désagréable impression de passer beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude dans cette pièce confinée.

Il regarda donc Sam du coin de l'œil et la vie sourire.

- Major ?

- Colonel ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Rien du tout mon colonel, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en essayant de retrouver un visage neutre.

- Ça me concerne ?

La teint de la jeune femme vira au cramoisie.

Soudain conscient que la réponse devait-être oui, Jack s'apprêta à la forcer à parler mais la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à nouveau. La jeune femme ne se laissa pas prier deux fois et sortit avant qu'elle n'ai à répondre.

- A demain mon colonel.

- A demain… major.

‡

Sam referma sa porte d'entrée avec un soupire et posa ses affaires sur une chaise avant d'allumer les lumières. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et fut surprise en voyant que des bougies avaient été disposés un peu partout dans la pièce, donnant une agréable parfum d'agrumes. De plus, la table avait été dressé et une délicieuse odeur sortait du four. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette attention, et, au moment où elle s 'y attendait le moins, Pete arriva dans son dos et lui déposa un tendre baisé dans le coup.

- C'est un quel honneur ? Interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Tu ne devines pas ?

Celle-ci réfléchit un instant mais ne parvint pas à trouver la réponse.

Pete, un peu vexé, préféra ignorait son manque de discernement et l'attira vers la table.

- Aujourd'hui ça va faire cinq mois que nous sommes ensemble.

- … Je ne mérite vraiment pas quelqu'un comme toi.

- C'est probablement vrai, dit-il avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers le four pour surveiller la cuisson.

- Comment est-ce que tu savais que je rentrerais ce soir ?

- Et bien en faîte je ne le savais pas.

Elle lui adressa un sourire en guise de remerciement et s'installa sur une chaise. Celui-ci sortit un plat du four et l'apporta jusqu'à la table. Sam sourit en voyant qu'il avait préparé un de ses plats préféré : de la moussaka. Il prit ensuite la salade et s'assit à son tour sur la deuxième chaise.

- Alors ? Comment c'était le bouleau ?

- Je voulais aider Daniel dans ses recherches mais mon supérieur m'a ordonné de rentrer.

- Et je le comprend ! Tu travaille comme une folle !

- Mais toi aussi.

- Je ne sauve pas le monde tout les jours, à la différence de toi.

- Tu exagères, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire flatté.

- Je suis sûr que non.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien un long moment. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, Sam détourna les yeux et commença à se servir. Mais, alors qu'elle reposer le saladier, Pete quitta sa chaise et vint se mettre à genoux devant elle.

- Pete… commença-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Ecoute moi avant de dire quoi que ce soit…

Sam acquiesça, bien que la situation la gênée affreusement.

- Je sais que cinq mois c'est très peu pour un couple normale… Seulement tu n'es pas une femme banale Samantha… Je t'aime. Et bien que nos métiers respectifs sont dangereux je ne veux plus attendre. J'aimerais vraiment qu'un lien nous unisse officiellement. Que tu sois ma femme et que je devienne ton mari… Si tu acceptes bien sûr, j'aimerais t'épouser Samantha Carter.

Un rêve qu'une quantité de femme voulait se voir un jour réaliser : Se marier, avec un homme parfait : gentil, généreux et amoureux… Mais pourtant, en voyant cette scène, Sam sut tout de suite que ça n'étais pas le siens. Car en effet, dès qu'elle vit Pete sortir une bague de fiançailles magnifique, elle n'en fut pas ravie, au contraire. Elle se sentit piégé. Jamais elle n'avait voulu lui faire de la peine, mais la première personne à qui elle pensa en ayant vu l'homme qui partageait sa vie s'accroupissant devant elle, était Jack. Bien sûr, celui-ci ne lui aurait peut-être pas fait un plat dont elle raffolé, ni parsemé sa maison de bougies… Il aurait sans doute simplement sortit deux bières et lui aurait fait sa demande tout en surveillant la cuisson de ses steaks. Mais pourtant, ça aurait été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Là, elle n'aurait pas hésité, pas une seule seconde.

- Je suis désolé Pete, je ne peux pas.

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans ses yeux alors qu'elle lui annonçait son refus. Mais il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il n'avait pas put s'attacher à une personne qui ne tenait pas suffisamment à lui pour devenir sa femme.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de donner ta réponse tout de suite si tu trouve que c'est trop tôt.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt… C'est juste que… je ne veux pas.

En entendant qu'elle avait remplacé le verbe « pouvoir » par « vouloir », il sut tout de suite que tout était fini. Il s'en voulu alors de lui avoir proposé ce soir, peut-être qu'avec un peu plus de temps elle aurait accepté… pourtant il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait bien put faire tout les efforts du monde, il n'aurait pas réussit à la garder.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix déchirée.

- Je ne t'ai pas mentit,… je ne te mérite pas. Tu es l'homme parfait…

- Mais pas celui qu'il te faut.

Son ton avait changé, il était devenu fataliste. Sans s'en rendre compte, cette phrase lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait toujours sut ce qu'il allait se passer… mais qu'il avait tellement espérer que ce soit autrement qu'il l'avait oublié sur le moment.

- J'ai de profonds sentiments pour toi Peter… mais je me suis mentit à moi-même pendant ces cinq mois.

Celui acquiesça avant de se remettre sur pieds.

Il devait la détester désormais, et elle le comprenait.

Pete, l'observa un dernier moment. Tout en lui semblaient brisé. Il se pencha alors en avant, et d'un souffle, éteignit la bougie qui trônait au centre de la table. Sam ferma les yeux, comprenant ce que ceci signifiait et attendit que la porte d'entrée ne se ferme avec douceur avant de les rouvrir.

‡

Au SGC, Teal'c entrait dans le laboratoire de Daniel et le découvrit endormis sur un livre. Arquant le sourcil, il s'approcha de son ami et croisa ses mains derrière son dos.

- Daniel Jackson ?

Ne voyant aucun changement, Teal'c retenta le coup, mais apparemment son ami était trop profondément endormi. Il prit alors un livre sur le bureau, le leva de quelques centimètres et le relâcha de cette hauteur, faisant alors trembler quelque peu la table. Le scientifique sursauta alors et remit correctement ses lunettes sur son nez avant de voir le jaffa devant lui.

- Teal'c ? Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- Deux minutes à peine Daniel Jackson… Avait vous trouvez quelques chose ?

- Euh… Oui ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant vivement l'objet qu'il étudiait un peu plus tôt. J'ai enfin compris le code et j'en suis arrivé à une phrase écrite en Goa'uld.

- Qu'elle est-elle ?

- Et bien, approximativement, le début serait : « _Les réponses que vous cherchez sont…_ », mais je n'ai pas réussit à trduire la suite.

- Montrez-moi ça.

Daniel lui tendit la feuille blanche où il avait inscris la phrase Goa'uld puis examina l'attitude de son ami avec attention.

- Cette phrase signifie : « _Les réponses que vous cherchez sont désormais à votre portées_ ».

- C'est bien ce que je me disais… Avait vous eu déjà affaire à cette objet ?

- En tant que Prima d'Apophis, j'ai bien eu connaissance d'une technologie qui permettrait de fouiller notre inconscient pour trouver des réponses que nous n'arrivons pas à considérer.

- Et comment marche-t-elle ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Daniel Jackson… Mais d'après certains Jaffa, elle ne s'est pas révélé utile aux faux-Dieux. En voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'effet souhaitait, ils ont voulu la supprimer.

- Comment ça ?

- Il souhaitait que cette technologie réussisse à répondre à toutes leur questions, mais ils n'ont jamais réussit à la faire fonctionner correctement.

- Ça pourrait-être utile…

- En effet.

‡

Jack sortait de l'ascenseur, d'humeur assez grognon. Avant qu'il n'ai put se rendre au Minnesota, le SGC l'avait rappelé pour un nouveau débriefing sur leur visite de P4X 645. Apparemment, Daniel avait trouvé la fonction d'un des objets. En arrivant devant la salle de réunion, il s'aperçut qu'il avait une demie heure de retard, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'air ennuyé que prenait Daniel. Après un regard circulaire dans la pièce, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Carter. Elle était pourtant toujours à l'heure. Il lança donc un regard interrogateur au scientifique qui haussa les épaules.

A ce moment là pourtant, Sam pénétra à son tour dans la salle et ne dédia même pas un regard à son supérieur. Celui-ci, plus que troublé par ce manque d'attention qui ne se produisait que très rarement, découvrit que celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de se porter bien.

Le général Hammond sortit alors de son bureau et pria aux deux militaires de s'assoir. Jack s'exécuta et s'assit entre son supérieur et son second. Après un regard inquiet vers elle, il reporta son attention vers Georges.

- Très bien,… docteur Jackson, j'attend votre rapport.

Celui-ci acquiesça et tendit l'objet métallique au général tout en réajustant sa monture.

- Il y a de ça presque une heure, Teal'c et moi avons réussis à déchiffré le message codé sur cette… chose. Apparemment il s'agirait d'un engin permettant de fouiller notre esprit pour trouver des réponses à nos questions.

- Et alors ? Demanda Jack sans comprendre.

- Et alors ? Répéta Daniel avec surprise. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que ça pourrait nous apporter ?

- Et bien, pour être franc... non.

- Expliquez-nous docteur Jackson, intervint Georges une nouvelle fois.

- Et bien nous savons que le cerveau humain peut contenir un nombre incalculable de données… Et parfois, si nous n'arrivons pas à résoudre certains problèmes c'est que nous les interprétons mal. Cependant, je crois que cet engin nous permettrait d'exploiter nos connaissances.

- Comment est-ce que ça marche ?

- Je ne sais pas pour le moment… D'après Teal'c il semblerait que cet objet à été un peu modifié.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien les Goa'ulds voulaient que cet objet disparaisse pour que les Jaffas ne puissent pas réaliser qu'ils étaient des faux-Dieux. Pourtant, celui-ci comprend des inscriptions qui, logiquement, n'a pas put être fait par les Goa'ulds.

- Avec les caractères inscrit à sa surface nous avons put trouver deux codes, qui correspond à deux phrases. Ajouta Teal'c.

- Qu'elle sont-elles ?

- « _Les réponses que vous cherchez sont désormais à votre portées_ » et «_ Si une ombre recouvre excessivement votre chemin, il n'en paraîtra plus demain_ ».

- Ce qui signifie ? Interrogea le général.

- Que celui qui as trafiqué ça est un sacré poète ! Répliqua O'neill.

Daniel baissa les yeux avec un soupire d'exaspération avant de reporter son attention vers l'homme le plus âgé.

- Et bien, c'est à peu près semblable à la première… enfin je crois.

- Je pourrais peut-être faire quelques test pour savoir exactement en quoi est constitué cet objet, proposa le major Carter.

Jack la regarda avec surprise, venant de se rendre compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait part à la discussion. Il détourna rapidement le regard tandis que Georges donnait son accord.

‡

Jack hésita un long moment avant de pénétrer dans le bureau de son second et découvrit qu'elle avait la tête dans ses bras. Pensant qu'elle s'était simplement assoupit, il afficha un sourire.

- On travaille major ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

La jeune femme sursauta avant de réaliser que son supérieur était dans la pièce. Mais, celui-ci venait de perdre son sourire en voyant le visage de Samantha, se rendant soudainement compte que ce n'était pas pour dormir qu'elle s'était enfoui le visage dans les mains, mais pour pleurer. Il s'éclaircit alors la voix, gêné par la situation, puisqu'il n'avait jamais été très bon pour réconforter les gens. Il s'approcha tout de même de la jeune femme avant de poser une main sur son bras.

A ce contacte, celle-ci recula vivement puis regarda son supérieur avec excuse. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler, et surtout pas à lui. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si elle était si malheureuse. Et même si il n'y pouvait rien, elle ne pouvait plus supporter de tenir autant à lui. Pourquoi était-il aussi parfait ? Tout l'attiré : son regard pétillant, la virilité que dégageait sa silhouette, sa façon de se mouvoir, son air apaisant... Et pourtant, ses moindres choses la torturaient, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

- Un problème Sam ?

L'entendre l'appeler par son prénom était si rare qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement... s'en suivit des picotements dans les yeux. Ses sentiments étaient si contradictoires qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de les gérer. Le regard que lui lançait Jack à cet instant la faisait espérait, alors qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle allait encore plus en souffrir.

Sans tenir compte de sa raison qui lui criait de se taire, elle écouta son coeur et essaya de faire réagir Jack en se confiant à lui.

- Pete m'a demandé en mariage.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous pleurez ? Vous devriez être ravie… Peter as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Samantha crut recevoir un coup dans l'estomac en entendant la seule réponse qu'elle n'aurait jamais souhaitait avoir. Elle baissa alors les yeux en essayant de retenir une larme qui insistait pour couler le long de sa joue droite.

En examinant la réaction de la jeune femme, Jack se maudit d'avoir donné une telle réponse. Puisque, vraisemblablement, elle en attendait une toute autre. Mais que voulait-elle qu'il dise alors ? Il ferait n'importe quoi pour éviter qu'elle soit dans un tel état. D'ailleurs, c'était en partie pour ça qu'il avait renoncé à l'idée d'être avec elle. Elle serait bien plus heureuse avec quelqu'un comme Pete… A son plus grand malheur.

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?… Je veux dire… pourquoi est-ce que vous dîtes ça ?

- J'ai refusé sa demande.

- Et bien il va bien comprendre que vous avez besoin de temps… Après tout ce n'est pas si facile de prendre une telle décision lorsqu'on risque sa vie toute les semaines.

Jack leva les yeux aux ciel en constatant que sa remarque avait une fois de plus aggravé la situation.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez refusé ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Sam croisa de nouveau son regard et essaya de lui faire comprendre par ce simple fait. Mais les secondes s'écoulèrent sans que Jack ne fasse quoi que ce soit, omis attendre une réponse. La militaire, qui n'avait toujours pas la force de lui dire de vive-voix, prit l'objet extra-terrestre posé devant elle et tenta de reprendre une contenance.

- J'ai encore du travail alors…

- Très bien j'y vais… Approuva-t-il, dépité.

Il la regarda un dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce.

Et, à peine eut-il disparue que Sam ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Des larmes commencèrent à glisser abondamment sur ses joues et finirent leurs chutes sur l'artefact de P4X 645.

Les yeux de Sam s'embuèrent alors et elle ne vit pas l'étrange lueur bleu qui se dégageait de l'objet au fur et à mesure que les gouttes d'eau salées tombaient sur sa surface.

Un flash lumineux s'en suivit et elle perdit connaissance.

→ A SUIVRE


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà enfin la suite ^^**

**Merci pour les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me mettre des reviews.**

**Bisous**

Au moment où Samantha reprit connaissance, une lumière aveuglante l'éblouie dès lors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Apparemment elle ne se trouvait plus à la base, mais dans l'appartemment qu'elle avait eu du temps où elle travaillait au Pentagone. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Ses idées étaient floues depuis qu'elle avait vu son supérieur entrer dans son bureau.

Elle se frotta alors la tête et se souvint de l'artéfact trouvé sur P4X 645 qu'elle avait dut étudier. Une lumière en avait surgit, puis plus rien…

Dans ce cas pourquoi n'était-elle pas à l'infirmerie ?

Après avoir réfléchit un long moment, la jeune femme décida qu'il était temps de se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

‡

Vingt minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son appartement.

Sam, qui finissait de s'habiller, accéléra l'allure et se précipita vers la porte. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, elle se retrouva face à son père.

- Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?… Tu n'es pas censé être en mission pour la Tok'ra ?

- La Tok'ra ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- C'est une blague ?

- Oublions ça tu veux. Je suis venue voir comment tu allais.

- Mais très bien ! Je peux reprendre le travail tout de suite d'ailleurs.

- Hors de question ! Tu sors d'une opération, aucune chance pour que la NASA t'envois sur la lune aujourd'hui.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris. Si tu enfile ta combinaison d'astronaute pendant les prochains jours, c'est bien simple, tu auras de mes nouvelles.

- D'astronaute ? Répéta-t-elle, visiblement perdue.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- … Oui, très bien.

Il la regarde tristement puis la prend dans ses bras.

Samantha se raidit, surpris par ce geste d'affection spontané de la part de son père.

- Tu sais Sam, je ne veux pas que tu le laisses sombrer dans ton travail comme le fait Jack.

En entendant le nom de son supérieur, son cœur fit une embardée.

- … Et essaye de le comprendre… beaucoup de couples se séparent à la mort de l'un de leur enfant, mais pour lui c'est encore pire… c'est le second qu'il perd.

Bien que ces paroles n'avaient aucun sens pour la jeune femme, son estomac se resserra brutalement.

Apparemment elle se trouvait dans une sorte de réalité parallèle où son père était sur Terre et n'avait pas de cancer. De plus, elle était astronaute et Jack… venait de perdre un deuxième enfant.

Jacob prit du recul et lui sourit tendrement.

- Essaye de sortir un peu… ta mère m'a dit que tu étais resté ici depuis l'opération… et ça fait déjà deux semaines.

- C'est d'accord Papa, dit-elle douloureusement après avoir compris que sa mère était toujours en vie. Quand est-ce que je peux la voire ?

- Et bien aujourd'hui elle est occupée… mais passe à la maison demain, elle sera ravie de te voir.

- Entendu.

Jacob la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras avant de partir. Une fois seule, Sam prit son manteau et son sac avant de sortir à son tour, déterminée à en apprendre plus sur sa vie ici et sur l'utilité de l'artéfact.

‡

Jack attendait nerveusement le docteur Fraiser devant le lit d'infirmerie de son second.

Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé sans connaissance dans son bureau, toute sorte de question lui traversé l'esprit.

Qu'est-ce qui avait put se passer ? Il aurait dut rester auprès d'elle-même si elle l'avait congédié. Mais après tout, comment aurait-il put savoir que l'objet présenterait un risque ? Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais pourtant, il s'en prenait pour responsable.

La meilleure amie de Sam arriva avec une mine qui ne présageait rien de bon.

C'est seulement à ce moment là que Jack remarqua que le général et le reste de l'équipe SG1 se trouvaient eux-aussi dans la pièce.

- Alors docteur ? Qu'est-ce qui à bien put se passer ? Demanda Georges Hammond.

- A vrai dire, tout ce que je sais c'est que le major Carter est dans le coma à présent… et qu'apparemment c'est dut à l'artéfact trouvé sur P4X 645.

- Daniel… quelque chose à redire sur votre traduction ? Grogna froidement Jack.

- Non, bien sûr que non… ma traduction est parfaite.

- Dans ce cas expliquez nous ceci !

- Colonel O'neill, inutile d'essayer de trouver un responsable tant que nous n'en savons pas plus sur cette objet… c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que le docteur Jackson avance dans ses recherches sur l'objet.

- Bien sûr.

- Au travail alors, ajouta Hammond avant de quitter les lieux.

- O'neill ? Demanda simplement Teal'c en haussant un sourcil.

- Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu.

Le Jaffa inclina sa tête avant de suivre Daniel.

‡

Sam se gara devant le poste de police avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil et adressa un bonjour polie à un homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Affirmatif… je cherche Peter Shanahan.

- Je vous l'appel tout de suite.

- Merci.

Il s'absenta quelques minutes avant de revenir avec l'homme qui partageait, il y a encore quelques heures, la vie de la jeune femme.

Celui-ci adressa un regard surpris à Sam avant de se poster face à elle.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, dit-il froidement… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- … Je suis venue te demander un service.

- C'est une blague j'espère ?

- Pas du tout… tu as le temps de prendre un café ?

- A vrai dire je ne sais pas si j'en ai envi.

- Pete… s'il te plait.

Celui-ci hésita un long moment avant d'aller récupérer sa veste et d'accompagner Sam de l'autre côté de la rue où ils entrèrent dans un café réputé avant de s'installaient à une table.

- Alors ?… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- … A vrai dire j'aimerais que tu m'en dise un peu plus… sur moi.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Sam réfléchit un instant avant de voir qu'il lui fallait mentir pour arriver à ses fins.

- Tu vas sans doute pas me croire mais mes souvenirs sont plutôt flous en ce moment.. J'ai fait une chute il y a deux jours et on m'a dit que j'avais une ictus amnésique… c'est temporaire mais je ne me souviens que de très peu de choses.

- T'es sérieuse ?… Et ta mémoire est afféctée à quel point ?

- Et bien je reconnais tout le monde mais impossible d'en savoir plus que leur noms.

- Pourtant tu as sut où me trouver.

- Je n'en étais pas sûr… d'après le médecin ça va revenir brutalement à un moment donné.

- Et donc ?… Tu veux que je te parle de toi ?

- J'aimerais oui.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'ai confiance en toi… une sorte d'intuition.

La serveuse arriva et leur demanda s'ils avaient fait un choix. Après avoir commandé deux cafés, Pete attendit qu'elle s'éloigne avant de reporter son attention vers la jeune femme.

- Ça fait deux ans que nous ne sommes pus ensemble… Avoua-t-il finalement.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas autant que tu le devait… mais je savais qu'il y avait un autre homme dans ta vie.

- Je suis désolée…je n'aurais jamais dut te demander de…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ajouta-t-il, compréhensif. Et puis je savais que ça n'allait pas marcher entre nous… Un an plus tard, j'ai appris que tu allais te marier et que tu avais accomplie ton rêve… celui d'être astronaute.

Samantha resta muette face à ses ces affirmations. Une seule question lui brulait les lèvres, mais elle se demandait si la poser était vraiment une bonne idée. Pour finir, elle se jeta à l'eau, tentant le tout pour le tout.

- Et avec qui…

- Tu ne devines pas ? L'interrompit-il.

- … Jack ?

Celui-ci acquiesça, laissant une larme couler sur une des joues de la jeune femme alors qu'elle venait de réaliser ce que lui avait dit son père un peu plus tôt.

- J'était enceinte… mais j'ai perdu le bébé.

Pete sentit son cœur se resserrer en voyant la tristesse qui dégageait de Sam et lui prit alors la main pour la réconforter.

- Oui, je suis au courant… je suis désolé.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi triste, après tout, cette vie n'étais pas la sienne. Elle n'avait jamais été marié à son supérieur et n'avait jamais fait de fausse couche… Mais peut-être étais-ce pour cette raison qu'elle pleurait.

- Comment va Jack ? Demanda Pete en faisant un effort surhumain pour avoir un ton détaché.

- Je crois qu'il se refugie dans le travail… alors que moi je reste enfermée à la maison.

La serveuse fut de retour et leur déposa leur commande face à eux. Sam retira sa main de celle de Pete avant de boire une gorgée. Après un long moment d'hésitation, elle regarda aux alentour puis baissa considérablement la voix.

- Et en ce qui concerne la porte des étoiles ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

Sam scruta son visage avant d'afficher un sourire.

- C'est peut-être dut à ma chute, je commence à dire n'importe quoi.

- Tu sais, malgré l'accueil plutôt froid que je t'ai réservé en te voyant, je suis content de te voir.

- ... Ça fait combien de temps que nous nous sommes pas parler ?

- Ça doit faire un an. Tu avais essayé de me téléphoner pour m'inviter à ton mariage.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, tu voulais qu'on soit ami… mais j'ai refusé.

- Et maintenant ? Tu vit avec quelqu'un ?

- Je fréquente une femme depuis plusieurs semaines…

- Je suis contente pour toi.

Pete serra les poings sous la table.

Peut-être avait-il espéré qu'elle se montre jalouse.

Sam le regarda longuement avant d'interrompre une nouvelle fois le silence qui régnait entre eux.

- Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?

- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est là ?

Elle le remercia d'un regard, sachant qu'il acceptait de l'aider.

- Tu peux chercher des informations sur quelqu'un ?

- Bien sûr… Qui-est-ce ?

- Daniel Jackson ?

- Et d'où est-ce que tu le connais ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai son nom dans ma tête, mais impossible dans savoir plus.

- Très bien, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

- Je te remercie.

Pete finit son café avant de prendre son manteau qu'il avait posé sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir reprendre mon travail.

- Pas de soucis… merci encore.

- Je t'appelle quand j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé.

- Très bien… alors on se revoit bientôt.

- Oui… dit-il avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Il lui dépose un baisé sur le front, lui adressa un sourire, déposa de l'argent sur la table puis sortit du café.

Sam, elle ne bougea pas, réfléchissant encore à toute les informations qu'elle venait de récolter.

Apparemment, ici, la porte des étoiles n'avait pas été découvert à Gizeh… où alors n'avait pas était réactivé depuis l'incident de 1945, où Ernest Littlefield avait été envoyé dans un autre monde.

Dans ce cas Daniel Jackson n'avait pas trouvé la véritable combinaison d'Abydos…

Alors où était-il désormais ?

Teal'c, lui, devait être sur Chulak et était sans nul doute encore au service d'Apophis.

Devant ses interrogations, Sam finit enfin sa tasse et quitta à son tour le café.

‡

Daniel était dans son bureau et réfléchissait activement aux sens des phrases que l'on pouvait donné d'après les inscriptions.

A priori, il ne s'était pas trompé, mais il fallait qu'il cherche d'avantage.

Après tout Sam était dans le coma, et peut-être à cause de lui.

Teal'c entra alors dans la pièce et s'approcha de Daniel.

- Du nouveau Daniel Jackson ?

- Non, rien…

- Peut-être que l'état du major Carter est censé répondre aux questions qu'elle se pose… comme le dit l'objet.

- J'y est pensé… mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

- Puis-je vous aider ?

- Je ne crois pas non…

Teal'c inclina sa tête avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la porte.

- Est-ce que les Goa'ulds pourraient faire de cet objet une arme quelconque ? L'interrompit Daniel dans son geste.

- C'est possible… mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

Le chercheur essuya ses lunettes, s'interrogeant de plus en plus.

- Où est Jack ?

- Il n'a pas quitté l'infirmerie.

- Il espère encore qu'elle va se réveiller prochainement ?

- En effet… Il ne souhaite pas que le major Carter soit seule à son réveil.

‡

Jack était toujours à l'infirmerie, ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer sous la fatigue, mais il se refusait de les fermer. Il devait être réveillé, juste au cas où.

Il essaya de se souvenir de la discussion qu'il avait précédement eut avec elle avant qu'il ne la retrouve inconsciente… Elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait refusé la demande en mariage de Pete. Apparemment tout ce qu'il lui avait dit par la suite semblait l'avoir mis en colère… Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il s'était comporté comme un ami en lui disant que les choses allaient s'arranger, que Pete allait comprendre. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait voulu entendre… Pourquoi ?

Et si…

Nan ! Il ne devait pas se mettre à espérer quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle était dans le coma désormais.

Janet Fraiser l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

- Colonel, vous devriez aller vous reposer.

- C'est hors de question.

- Très bien, répondit-elle, consciente du mal que pouvait ressentir Jack en voyant son second dans cet état.

Après tout, elle savait ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Cela semblait évident quand on les regardaient, et pourtant, ces deux personnes avait toujours tenté de le nier.

Elle s'absenta alors quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un café qu'elle tendit à Jack.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

- Je vous en prit.

Celle-ci fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner mais Jack l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Est-ce que Jacob a été mis au courant ?

- Nous avons tenté de le joindre… mais Anise nous à dit qu'il était en mission pour la Tok'ra.

- Et quand sera-t-il de retour ?

- Dans quelques jours.

Jack acquiesça avant de reporter son attention vers la femme inconsciente qui reposait sur le lit face à lui.

‡

Sam était de retour dans son appartement depuis quelques heures et avait fouillé les pièces de fond en comble pour trouver d'autres indices sur la vie qu'elle menait ici.

Apparemment elle ne venait là que très rarement. En effet, son frigo était vide et il n'y avait que peu d'affaires dans ses placards.

Pour une raison inconnue, l'appartement était impersonnel.

Elle n'avait trouvé ni photos, ni quoi que ce soit d'autres qui pouvait démontrer qu'elle vivait avec un homme… excepté deux ou trois chemises et pantalons dans une des étagères de la chambre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et découvrit qu'il était déjà 22 heures !

Décidemment cette journée avait passé à une vitesse éclair.

En effet, après son rendez-vous avec Pete, la jeune femme avait essayé de se renseigner sur la base de Cheyenne Mountain, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Elle avait ensuite commandé un repas chez le traiteur, qu'elle n'avait mangé qu'à moitié, avant d'entamer les recherches dans son propre appartement.

La fatigue se fit ressentir brutalement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son lit. Elle s'enveloppa dans ses draps avec la boule au ventre. Après tout elle ne savait pas si elle serait encore là demain… Et pourtant il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle souhaitait faire ici. En priorité, elle voulait revoir sa mère. Et bien qu'elle savait que son retour à la vie réelle allait être bien plus difficile si elle passait du temps avec elle, elle ne voulait pas passé à côté de l'occasion de la connaître de nouveau.

Elle luta un long moment contre le sommeil avant que ses yeux ne s'étourdissent et ne la plonge dans un état second.

De ce fait, elle entendit à peine la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, laissant un homme se glisser doucement dans l'appartement et se coucher à son tour sous les couvertures, après un regard pour sa femme.

→ A SUIVRE

**REVIEW ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Merci pour vos reviews ! ****Ça m'a fait super plaisir de les lires.**

**Voilà la suite, j'ai été vite cette fois-ci, bonne lecture. **

Les premiers rayons du soleil venaient d'envahir peu à peu Washington lorsque le major Carter s'éveilla après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Elle se frotta les yeux un moment pour éviter de se rendormir et essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

Mais soudain, le bras d'un homme enveloppa sa taille, provoquant un cri de surprise de la part de la jeune femme.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur… tu étais déjà endormi quand je suis rentré, intervint une voix rauque qui semblait appartenir à Jack.

- Mon colonel ? Le dévisagea celle-ci. Mais enfin, que faîtes-vous dans mon lit ? Demanda-t-elle en ramenant les couvertures sous son menton.

- Mon colonel ? Répéta-t-il, éberlué.

Face à cette réaction, Sam reprit peu à peu la raison. Elle se souvint enfin des événements de la veille et se rappela que dans cette sorte de réalité parallèle, elle était mariée avec Jack.

- Je suis désolé… j'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

- Et bien si j'y étais colonel j'ai perdu du galon ! S'exclama-t-il, faussement outré.

Samantha lui adressa un sourire qui cachait sa crainte.

Que devait-elle faire ? Jouer le jeu où lui expliquer qu'elle n'était pas la Sam qu'il connaissait ? D'ailleurs, s'il s'agissait d'un monde parallèle, où se trouvait son autre « elle » ?

Et puis, si vraiment elle lui avouait ce qu'elle savait, il la prendrait sans doute pour une folle. Après tout, la porte des étoiles était inconnu pour quiconque dans ce monde.

Non, elle devait se taire, tout en essayant de garder une certaine distance avec lui.

Pourtant, c'est à ce moment précis que Jack décida de lui voler un baiser.

Celle-ci rougit violemment en se maudissant de ne pas avoir sut l'éviter.

Une étrange chaleur se dissipa à l'intérieur de son corps alors qu'elle se disait que profiter de la situation ici serait comme trahir son supérieur hiérarchique.

Jack lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur ses yeux avant de lui adresser un sourire désolé.

- Tu sais, je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé toute seule ses deux dernières semaines… J'aimerais vraiment qu'on arrive à surmonter ça ensemble.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, laissa-t-elle échapper.

- Je sais que notre travail nous prend beaucoup de temps et que nous sommes obligeaient de vivre ici pour pouvoir s'y rendre plus facilement, mais si tu veux, on peut prendre quelques semaines de congés et rentrer chez nous.

Sam ne sut que répondre, partageait entre l'idée d'accepter et celui de ne pas s'embarquer dans un chemin trop obscure.

Elle baissa la tête un moment, provoquant la même réaction chez Jack.

- J'aimerais dire « oui » mais j'ai besoin de passé un peu de temps avec mes parents en ce moment.

- Je comprend… dit-il, déçut.

- Tu sais, c'est important pour moi… et je regrette vraiment de refuser.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre avec force.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pour que Jack s'éloigne d'elle il ne fallait pas qu'elle se montre désolé ! Mais ce qui la dérangeait là-dedans, c'était l'idée de lui faire de la peine.

Et pourtant il fallait qu'elle n'ai qu'une relation amicale avec lui ! Ce qui allait être bien plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle choisit de prendre immédiatement de la distance entre eux. Elle se leva donc et s'habilla avant de partir en direction de la cuisine.

Jack arriva à son tour dans la pièce et s'appuya contre un mur.

- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas vraiment. Répondit-elle en comprenant qu'il parlait de la fausse couche qu'elle était censé avoir fait.

- Pourtant il le faudra bien.

Il hésita un instant avant de poursuivre sur sa lancé.

- Tu sais, ce bébé nous a surpris tout les deux lorsqu'il est arrivé... Je croyais pourtant ne plus vouloir d'enfants mais ça m'a prouvé le contraire.

- Jack…

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est compliqué après ce qui s'est passé, mais quand tu seras prête… on pourraient retenter notre chance.

- Je ne le suis pas Jack ! S'exclama-t-elle, plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurai voulu.

- Moi non plus… mais on devrait commençaient à y songer.

Sam ferma les yeux, torturait à l'idée que Jack, ou plutôt **ce **Jack, avait des sentiments profonds envers elle et s'engageait réellement dans leur relation.

Ils semblaient être un couple heureux… et elle ne pouvait s'en réjouir.

Après réflexion, elle se dirigea vers lui et lui offrit baisé furtif sur la joue avant de prendre son manteau.

- Je vais passer voir maman.

- Il n'est même pas sept heures du matin ! Observa-t-il, surpris.

- Et bien je vais y aller à pied.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ?

- Non merci, je préférerais que tu retournes au boulot.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- On se voit ce soir.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant puis sortit de l'appartement.

‡

Jack était à l'infirmerie, endormi sur la chaise qui faisait face au lit de Sam lorsque le général Hammond le réveilla.

- Mon général ?

- Colonel O'neill, vous avez passé la nuit ici ?

- Affirmatif, je me suis endormi… mais ne le dîtes pas au doc elle risquerait de m'arracher la tête.

- C'est entendu.

Il hésita un instant avant de continuer.

- Désirez-vous qu'SG1 reste actif malgré…l'absence du major Carter ?

- Un problème ?

- Les Tok'ra ont besoin de notre aide.

- Il est tout simplement hors de question de venir en aide à ces espèces de serpents visqueux tant que le major ne serra pas rétablie !... Je préfère rester ici si ça ne pose pas de problème.

- Bien entendu, SG2 peut se charger de cette mission mais j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose d'assez pénible à entendre.

- Je vous écoute.

- Le major Carter ne se réveillera pas dans l'immédiat et cette mission est aussi importante pour la Tok'ra que pour nous.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Jacob se retrouve coincé sur une planète Goa'uld. La porte est encerclé de Jaffa et d'après les dernières nouvelles, il sera forcément découvert dans les prochains jours s'il n'a pas d'aide.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil au major Carter, toujours inconsciente.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour qu'elle aille mieux mais aider son père enlèverai peut-être un poids dans la balance de culpabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules.

- Quand partons nous ?

- Un vaisseau cargo Goa'uld vous attend déjà sur la planète Tok'ra.

‡

Le **général **O'neill entrait dans son bureau de Washington tout en se posant des questions sur l'étrange attitude de sa femme. Après un long moment d'hésitation, il prit son téléphone et contacta une des personnes du bâtiment.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un homme entra dans le bureau.

- Salut Harry.

- Jack.

L'homme en question s'avança et s'installa en face du général.

- J'aurais besoin de tes services.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Tu ne connaîtrais pas un bon privée par hasard ?

Maybourne afficha un sourire.

- Sam t'es infidèle ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Evidemment que non !

- J'étais sûr qu'elle allais se lasser au bout d'un moment… elle a quand même tenu plus longtemps que je le croyais, le taquina-t-il.

- Je veux juste qu'elle soit en sécurité ! Elle n'a pas l'air bien depuis l'opération.

Harry perdit son sourire, gêné d'avoir put rire à ce sujet.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci Hutch.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'arrêter pour faire de nouveau face à son ami.

- Au faîte, tu voudrais manger à la maison dans deux jours ? Hannah prépare un barbecue et y'aura le match de hockey à 22 heures.

- Bien sûr ! Sam sera sans doute ravie de revoir Hannah.

- Alors à plus tard.

‡

Sam frappa à la porte de la maison où elle avait grandit. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques instant plus tard sur une femme qui avait une vingtaine d'année de plus, et qui, de plus, lui ressemblait grandement.

A cette vue, le souffle de Sam se coupa en réalisant qu'elle voyait sa mère pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait-être une éternité. Des larmes afflua sur ses joues, poussant sa mère à la prendre dans ses bras.

- Oh ma chérie… je suis désolée que ça n'est pas marché. J'étais tellement heureuse à l'idée d'être de nouveau grand-mère.

Sam lutta de toute ses forces pour ne pas lui avouer qu'elle lui avait beaucoup manqué.

Ce n'était pas sa vie mais pourtant elle aurait tellement aimé ! Entre sa mère vivante, son père en bonne santé et sa relation avec Jack, cette réalité devait être une version utopique de sa vie.

Bien sûr, elle avait quand même perdu un enfant et il n'y avait aucune trace de Daniel et Teal'c dans les environs, mais cela semblait être les seuls points négatifs.

Sa mère recula et lui adressa un sourire.

- Jack n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il travail.

- Encore… allez entre, que je t'offres un thé au citron.

- Mon préféré, sourit Sam en la suivant. Papa n'est pas là ?

- Il est partit pêcher avec Georges.

Sam se figea en l'entendant parler du général Hammond.

Décidemment la version des choses ici était tellement différente et pourtant tellement semblable !

‡

Jack, Daniel et Teal'c entrèrent dans le vaisseau cargo et se mirent immédiatement en route.

Pendant que Jack et Teal'c prenait les commande du vaisseau, Daniel essayait de se trouver un endroit confortable où il pourrait continuer ses recherches sur l'artéfact.

Après avoir trouvé l'emplacement idéal. Il reporta son attention vers l'objet et se creusa à nouveau la tête.

- Du nouveau Daniel Jackson ? Demanda Teal'c.

- Pour l'instant non. Tout ce que je sais c'est que mes traductions sont correctes. C'est bien clair, il est écrit :: « _Les réponses que vous cherchez sont désormais à votre portées _» ou « _Si une ombre recouvre excessivement votre chemin, il n'en paraîtra plus demain _».

- Pourtant on est « demain » Daniel ! Et Carter est toujours dans l'ombre ! S'emporta Jack.

- « Demain » fait seulement référence à un moment donné… Je crois que je ne trouverais rien de plus, il faut se montrer patient.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- ... Non.

- Alors continuez.

- Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- N'essayez pas, faîtes-le.

Daniel leva les yeux aux ciel devant l'attitude de Jack mais s'exécuta.

‡

Sam venait d'entrée dans le même café que la veille. Pete avait fait la recherche qu'elle lui avait demandé et lui avait donné rendez-vous ici.

Elle le vit tout de suite seul à une table, affichant un sourire lumineux dès que leur regards se croisèrent.

Elle s'avança d'un pas vif et s'installa face à lui.

- Alors ? Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses qui m'échappent mais c'est beaucoup mieux.

- Tant mieux.

Une serveuse arriva avec un sourire au lèvre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ?

- Deux cafés, répondit Pete, et deux morceaux de tartes aux pommes s'il vous plait.

- Je vous apporte ça dans un instant.

- Merci, ajouta Sam quand la jeune femme fut partie.

- De rien.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Sam ne détourne le regard.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Et bien apparemment Daniel Jackson est décédé à l'âge de huit ans.

Sam crut recevoir un coup de poing au visage en apprenant cette nouvelle.

- Vraiment ?… Comment est-ce que…

- Une pièce de musée s'est effondrée sur ses parents et lui alors qu'ils tentaient de l'installer.

La jeune femme se souvint vaguement avoir assisté à la scène lorsque, pendant une mission, quelqu'un qui se faisait appelé « le maître des jeux », faisait revivre des événements difficiles aux personnes qui venaient sur la planètes.

- C'est affreux, dit-elle enfin.

- Tu as raison… Mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu aurais put connaître cet enfant.

- Peut-être que j'ai lu un article sur lui, et que ça m'avait bouleversé.

- C'est possible.

La serveuse revint avec leur commande et leur posa face à eux.

- Merci, dirent-ils avant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois seuls.

Un instant de silence se prolongea entre eux alors qu'ils gouttaient à la tarte et au café.

- Tu as besoin d'autres choses ?

- Oui… un nouveau dossier.

- Sur qui cette fois ?

- Georges Hammond.

- Et tu n'as encore aucune idée de qui il peut-être ?

- Aucune.

- Alors ce sera avec plaisir.

- ... Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais… malgré ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

- Je suis flic, il faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose.

Sam rit faiblement avant de manger un autre morceau de tarte. Pete la regarda un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Comment ça se passe ?

- Quoi donc ?

- T'as vie avec Jack ?

La jeune femme le dévisagea avant de retourner son attention vers son assiette.

- En ce moment c'est... compliqué.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

- J'espère que les choses vont s'arranger entre vous, mentit-il.

- Merci.

Celle-ci finit sa commande en vitesse avant de se lever.

- Bon, et bien on se revoit bientôt.

- J'aurais surement le dossier ce soir.

- Et bien passe chez moi demain matin pour me le remettre si tu veux.

- Je ne sais pas Sam… Tu sais qu'entre Jack et moi ça à toujours était un peu tendu… Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver face à lui.

- Il ne sera plus là… Il part à 7 heures pour le bouleau.

- Dans ce cas…

- Vient vers neuf heures.

- Très bien… A demain.

Sam lui sourit, lui déposa un baiser amicale sur la joue et quitta, comme la veille, le café qui faisait face au poste de police.

‡

Environ une heure plus tard, Sam sortit ses clefs de sa poche pour ouvrir la porte de chez elle mais découvrit que quelqu'un l'avait déjà fait à sa place.

Avançant prudemment, elle entra dans son appartement mais se calma en entendant Jack siffloter depuis la cuisine.

Elle afficha un sourire, contente de le retrouver malgré l'ambiguïté de leur relation, puis le rejoins dans la pièce en affichant un air neutre.

Celui-ci était au fourneau et sortait des saucisses blanches du four. Sam réprima un sourire face à cet acte et s'approcha de son « mari ».

- Tu sais que ça aurait été plus simple à la poêle ?

_- _Je ne m'y connais pas en cuisine gastronomique et je regrette toujours autant de ne pas avoir acheté de barbecue pour cet appartement.

- Tu es rentrait tôt.

- Et toi tard… Pourtant ton père m'a dit qu'il avait demandé à ce que tu es deux semaines de congé.

- Je suis passée voir ma mère.

- Ça fait plusieurs heures déjà.

- Quoi, tu l'as appelé ?

- Je commençais à m'inquiéter… Où est-ce que tu étais ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

- Ok.

- Ok ?

- Je te fais confiance.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un mal lui ronger l'estomac. Elle détestait lui mentir.

Celui-ci s'approcha et la prit par la taille, entrainant une vague de frissons dans tout son corps.

Avec la plus grande difficulté du monde, elle prit du recul et s'approcha du repas. Voyant que la charcuterie n'était pas vraiment prête, elle sortit une casserole et la mit sur le feu pour terminer la cuisson.

- C'est la première fois que tu rentres pour le diner depuis deux semaines, affirma-t-elle alors qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

- C'est vrai… je t'ai dit que je regrettais de ne pas avoir étais plus présent… Mais peut-être que toi tu préférerais que je rentre plus tard ?

- Ne dit pas de bêtise… Ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

- Pourtant tu fuis toute conversion sérieuse.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… on en a parler.

- Parce que je l'ai voulu.

- Jack s'il te plait… je ne veux pas me disputer.

- Tu en est sûr ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

- Que je fais tout les efforts du monde pour arranger les choses alors que tu fais exactement l'inverse !

- Mais tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?

Bien qu'elle ne voyait vraiment pas où allaient les menaient cette dispute, elle voulait profité de l'occasion pour créer une brèche dans leur couple… Au moins Jack ne serait plus aussi proche d'elle, ce qui pouvait être qu'une bonne chose dans le cas présent.

- Et pour moi ? Tu crois vraiment que ça l'est ?

- Oui on dirais ! Tu me proposes de retenter notre chance alors que je ne supporterai pas une seconde perte !

- Mais ça l'est déjà pour moi Sam !

Celle-ci se figea, chamboulée du fait qu'il parle de Charlie… Elle n'aurait pas dût aller aussi loin !

Jack baissa la tête un moment et se rapprocha d'elle avant de la prendre une nouvelle fois par la taille.

- Ça ne rime à rien tout ça… Ce n'est pas notre faute si ça n'a pas marché… Et je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi, tu comprends ?

Sam sentit des larmes lui venir aux yeux.

Elle avait tellement envie de l'embrasser à cet instant précis que le simple fait de rester là à ne rien faire lui broyer les poumons.

Elle détestait le voir comme ça, c'était une véritable torture ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas… pas si elle voulait se sentir bien face à son supérieur quand elle le reverrai.

Elle lança donc un dernier regard à Jack avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la chambre.

Celui-ci hésita un instant, ayant une furieuse envie de la prendre par les épaules et de la secouer. Mais il réussit à se controler et éteignit le feu sous la poêle avant de quitter l'appartement... Ce soir, il allait passer la nuit au bureau.

→ A SUIVRE

**REVIEWS ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Voilà j'ai du retard mais voici le suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.**

Sam se leva une nouvelle fois dans son ancienne appartement, sans comprendre comment toute cette histoire pouvait s'achever. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter sa mère qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver, mais si elle restait plus longtemps au près de ce Jack, elle risquait de craquer... Et ça, il en était hors de question ! Elle jeta coup d'œil à son réveil qui affichait 8h 20. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que Pete n'arrive pour lui apporter les informations qu'elle voulait au sujet du général Hammond. Elle ne perdit donc pas de temps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

‡

Pendant ce temps, Jack venait d'ouvrir les yeux dans son bureau. Il essaya de se remettre ses idées en place en voyant qu'il se trouvait sur un canapé en cuir et non dans son appartement. L'image de Sam qui se dirigeai vers la chambre lui revint en mémoire, tout comme cette foutu dispute !

Il eut à peine le temps de se mettre debout que quelqu'un entra dans le bureau. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de Maybourne, Jack soupira.

- Tu n'aurais pas put toquer ?

- Désolé Jack... mais je crains que j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour toi.

Le général afficha un sourire inquiet, est-ce qu'il s'agissait de Sam ? Allait-il enfin pouvoir lui expliquer pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi avec lui ?

Il fallait qu'il sache, mais d'un autre côté il redoutait ses informations.

- Quoi ? Le détective a déjà trouvé un quelque chose qui cloche ?

Harry lui lança un regard désolé avant de lui tendre une enveloppe kraft. Jack ne put se résoudre à la prendre dans l'immédiat et interrogea son ami d'un simple regard.

- Dit moi que ce n'est que des billets pour le prochains match de hockey, tenta-t-il de plaisanter, bien que sa gorge se resserrait de plus.

Harry se contenta d'un signe de tête négatif avant que Jack ne se décide à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il en retira quelques photos et les parcourus des yeux avec une immense douleur au creux de l'estomac.

- Le détective la suivit hier et à put découvrir qu'elle avait eu rendez-vous avec son ex-fiancé, Peter Shanahan... D'après ses recherches ils se seraient vu aussi la veille, dans l'après-midi...

En effet, les photos montraient parfaitement deux personnes, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Quelques sourires semblaient avoir été échangé et un baiser avait été déposé sur la joue du flic en fin de conversation.

- Ça ne prouve absolument rien, essaya de le rassurer Harry.

- Seulement qu'elle m'a mentit quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée.

- Jack... il s'agit peut-être de tout autre chose... Samantha n'est pas le genre de personne à avoir une liaison extraconjugale.

- Je sais, ça me parait absurde... et pourtant...

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Aller lui parler...

Il prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attend, tout de suite ? Demanda Maybourne surpris.

- Je n'ai pas envi de passer toute la journée sans réponses.

- Je te rappelle que tu as deux réunions importantes rien que ce matin.

- La vie de mon couple passe en priorité Harry.

- Il y a quelques années tu n'aurais jamais dit ça.

- Les choses changent... remplace moi.

- Quoi ?

Mais il était trop tard. En effet, Jack avait franchit la porte en laissant son ami seul dans le bureau.

‡

Sam sortait de sa douche avec une certaine nervosité.

Elle avait passé la plupart de sa matinée à repenser à ce qui s'était passé avec Jack la veille. Mais ce n'était pas « _son_ » Jack et il fallait qu'elle réussisse à ce le garder en tête si elle ne voulait pas déraper.

Pourtant il n'étais pas sûr qu'elle retourne dans son monde un jour… C'est vrai, si la porte n'avait pas été découverte et que l'artéfact était toujours sur P4X 645, elle n'avait peut-être plus aucune chance de revoir son supérieur… ainsi que ses amis.

Elle secoua un instant sa tête, ne voulant plus penser à se genre d'hypothèse. A vrai dire elle ne se sentait pas à son aise ici. Elle s'enveloppa d'une serviette, sortit de la salle de bain et découvrit qu'il était déjà 8h 45.

Sam se précipita quelque peu pour s'habiller, voulant éviter que Pete la découvre dans cette tenue. Dès lors qu'elle fut vêtue et coiffée, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle se précipita alors vers l'entrée et ouvrit sans surprise en découvrant son ex devant-elle.

Celui-ci afficha un sourire rayonnant en la voyant et entra dans l'appartement quand la jeune femme l'y invita. Il jeta un œil circulaire à la pièce avant de reporter son attention vers Samantha.

_- _Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Commença-t-elle pour interrompre le silence.

- Intéressant ? Pas vraiment à vrai dire.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien Georges Hammond est à la retraite.

- Vraiment ? Et depuis quand ?

- Un peu plus de sept ans.

Sam afficha un sourire embêtée, elle avait à présent la quasi certitude que la porte n'existait pas ici.

En effet, le Georges qu'elle connaissait aurait prit lui aussi sa retraite il y a déjà quelques années si Apophis n'était pas apparut à la sortie du vortex et avait emporté sur Chulak une des militaires de la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Comment pouvait-elle donc faire pour retourner chez elle ? D'ailleurs elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvé exactement… Mais il fallait qu'elle le découvre, à tout prix.

- Ça ne vas pas Sam ?

- Si, si… Très bien. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Tu sais bien que ça m'a fait plaisir.

- Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire. En faite, rappelle que je te doit quelque chose d'accord ?

- Ok… Mais puisque tu le propose il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- La vérité Sam.

La jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- A quel propos ?

- De ton "_pseudo_" amnésie… Je sais que tu n'es pas allé à l'hôpital ces derniers jours.

Samantha en resta bouche-bée avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- J'y crois pas ! Tu t'es renseigné sur moi !

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je suis flic. Et je savais que tu ne pouvais pas revenir me voir pour une raison pareille… Alors dit moi ? A quoi tu joues exactement ?

- Je t'ai dit la vérité ! Je ne me souviens que de très peu de choses en ce moment.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça Sam !… Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrives. Peut-être que tu essayes seulement d'attirer l'attention de Jack après ce qui t'es arrivé, mais...

- C'est complètement faux !

- Alors dit moi qu'est-ce qui se passe !… Qu'est-ce que tu es venue chercher en venant me voir ces deux derniers jours ? Ça ne t'as pas suffit de me briser le cœur ? Il faut en plus que tu vienne me raconter que tu étais enceinte de Jack et que tu vivais une vie parfaite avant ta fausse couche ?

Samantha resta figer quelques temps en voyant une étrange lueur dans les yeux de Pete. A l'évidence il était toujours amoureux d'elle. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?

Elle ferma une fraction de secondes les yeux… Décidemment, qu'importe l'univers dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle le faisait souffrir.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?… Demanda-t-elle enfin. Je croyais que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie depuis quelques semaines.

- Je t'ai mentit… dit-il avec la voix cassé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'à l'instant où je t'ai vu j'ai su que tu étais et que tu seras toujours la femme de ma vie Sam… Et peut-être qu'en venant me voir il y a deux jours tu ressentais encore quelque chose pour moi…

- Pete, je…

Celui-ci lui posa un doigt sur la bouche avant de s'approcher d'elle. La jeune femme tenta de s'éloigner mais ses jambes refusèrent de faire le moindre mouvements.

Alors, sans prévenir, Pete déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Sam se laissa faire, bien qu'elle savait que tout ça n'aboutirait à rien. Elle ne prit donc pas la peine de répondre à ce geste et attendit simplement qu'il prenne de lui-même du recul.

C'est à ce moment que la porte d'entrée grinça et qu'un visage familier se décomposa sous les yeux impuissant de la jeune femme.

Jack ne parvint tout de même pas a se montrer furieux contre Pete, tellement la tristesse qu'il ressentait à présent lui ôter toute capacité de réflexions. Et au lieu de serrer les poings et de se ruer sur cet homme, il resta là, les bras ballants, comme si la mort elle-même venait de se loger dans son propre corps.

Son désir de vivre venait une nouvelle fois de s'envoler, comme il y a huit ans, alors que son fils avait trouvé la mort en jouant avec sa propre arme.

Sam baissa les yeux vers le sol, ne supportant pas cette souffrance qu'elle pouvait lire en lui et qu'elle-même avait causé. Elle voulait temps lui dire qu'elle allait lui expliqué, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait… Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ce baiser avait malgré tout son utilité, il pouvait empêcher Jack d'essayer de la reconquérir. Elle ne bougea donc pas et attendit qu'il réagisse enfin.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Il observa une dernière fois la jeune femme avec détresse avant de se détourner et de se diriger une nouvelle fois vers la porte, essayant de ne pas tomber sous le poids de ses jambes.

Nouveau claquement de porte, Sam ferma un instants les yeux avant de se tourner vers Pete.

- J'aimerais te dire que je suis désolé… mais c'est faux. Avoua celui-ci.

- N'en rajoute pas Peter… Tu m'as déjà fait assez mal comme ça ! Mes félicitations, tu as réussis à me faire souffrir comme j'ai put te faire souffrir il y a deux ans.

- C'est faux et tu le sais ! Et puis, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas rattrapé si tu t'en veux tellement ?

- ... Sors de chez moi Pete.

- Sam, je…

- Tout de suite !

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter l'appartement.

‡

Le vaisseau cargo venait de se poser dans une clairière où SG1 espérait ne pas se faire repérer avant d'avoir retrouvé Jacob.

Jack venait à présent de poser ses pieds sur la terre ferme avec soulagement… Les recherches allaient enfin pouvoir commencé.

- Très bien, commença-t-il. Aucune balise ne signale la présence de Jacob sur cette planète, mais ça ne prouve rien.

- Et si les Jaffa l'on découvert ? Demanda Daniel.

- Notre mission n'en serait pas pour autant modifié, le général nous a ordonné de le ramener vivant, et c'est-ce que nous allons faire… D'autres questions inutiles Daniel ?

- … Pour l'instant non.

- Tant mieux, on a pas de temps à perdre. On va se séparer pour couvrir un plus large périmètre. Si quelqu'un à quelques nouvelles que se soit il nous en informe par radio… Compris ?

Teal'c et Daniel acquiescèrent.

- Parfait, on se rejoint à la tombée de la nuit si on ne le retrouve pas avant.

Jack s'enfonça sans plus attendre dans la forêt, sans un dernier regard vers ses deux coéquipiers. Plus vite il retrouverai le Tok'ra, plus vite il pourrait rejoindre Sam, en espérant qu'elle soit sortie du coma.

Il serra les poings à cette pensée, se maudissant une nouvelle fois de l'avoir laissé seul avec l'artéfact ce jour là.

Il se sentait de nouveau faible, comme lorsqu'il avait entendu le coup de feu qui avait retiré la vie de son fils.

Comment l'arrivée de Sam dans sa vie avait-elle put le changer a ce point ? A près tout, il n'avait jamais crut pouvoir être de nouveau heureux après la mort de Charlie. Mais la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés depuis ses dernières années avait changé bien des choses.

Bien sûr, il ne s'en rendez-compte que maintenant, alors que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était en danger de mort. Il n'oublierai jamais le jour où il avait lui-même tirer sur elle pour tuer une entité extra-terrestre qui avait pénétré dans son corps. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de la perdre.

Peut-être parce qu'elle avait enfin quitté Pete. Il s'était alors trompé en pensant que c'était le genre d'homme qui la rendrait heureuse… Et bien que ce n'étais finalement pas le cas, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne l'était pas non plus.

Au fur et à mesure des mètres qu'il parcouru, il perdu toute notion du temps.

‡

Sam marchait dans la rue, tout en se posant d'innombrable question sur les événements qui s'était déroulaient le soir même. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se supporter, tout comme elle ne supportait plus d'être enfermée dans son appartement, où cet instant avec Pete et Jack lui revenait en tête de façon plus vivante que jamais.

‡

Le colonel O'neill entendit sa radio émettre des crachotements avant que la voix de Daniel ne résonne à ses oreilles.

- Jack ? Où êtes-vous, il fait nuit depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Et effectivement, Jack ne voyait plus que quelques formes floues qui lui indiquaient la présence d'arbres. Il prit alors la radio et appuya sur un bouton.

- Je sais, je serais revenu dans une dizaine de minutes. Terminé.

Il remit l'appareil dans sa poche et s'apprêta à tourner les talons quand une voix s'éleva à travers les arbres.

- Jack ?

Le cœur de celui-ci fit un bond, surpris et rassuré en reconnaissant la voix de Selmak. Il avança d'un pas et alluma une lampe torche.

- Selmak ?

Et en effet, la silhouette du père de Sam apparut devant lui l'instant d'après. Celui-ci paraissait dans un sal état, mais il était sain et sauve, et c'était le plus important.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Disons que j'ai dut me débarrassé de certains Jaffas qui voulaient prévenir des renforts pour me capturer… Heureusement que Daniel vous a laissé un message radio, je m'apprêtait à vous tuer vous aussi, dit-il en montrant le zat qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Et bien je ne manquerai pas de le remercier… Maintenant il vaudrais mieux rentrer le plus vite possible, avant qu'on ne découvre notre présence.

- Un problème ? Demanda Selmak d'une voix faible.

- Effectivement, mais à vrai dire j'aimerais plutôt en parler avec Jacob.

- Quel importance puisque je le saurais de toute façon ?

- Ça concerne Sam.

Le Tok'ra ne mit pas longtemps avant de baisser la tête et de laisser la parole à son hôte qui affichait à présent une mine inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ?

- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous soigne un peu avant ?

- Jack ! L'interrompit-il, inquiet… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- … Elle est dans le coma.

Jacob, mal en point, vacilla en apprenant la nouvelle. Jack parvint à le soutenir juste à temps et passe un de ses bras sur ses épaules tendit qu'il lui attrapait la taille pour l'aider à marcher. Il fallait qu'il se repose rapidement pour que Selmak puisse guérir ses blessures… s'il le pouvait.

Il firent alors le chemin inverse pour retourner vers le vaisseau en espérant que celui-ci n'avait pas était découvert par les Goa'ulds.

‡

Samantha montait les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement avec nonchalance, tout ce qu'elle désirait à présent, c'était revenir dans son monde pour oublier toute cette histoire et déjeuner avec Daniel, Teal'c et son supérieur au mess… Mais bien sûr tout n'allait pas s'arranger avec un simple vœux.

Elle arriva devant sa porte et pénétra dans sa demeure.

Là, son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant que des yeux noisettes l'observer avec toute la tristesse du monde. Pourquoi était-il encore là ? Elle avait pourtant crut avoir porté le coup de grâce quelques heures plus tôt !

Incapable de supporter un nouveau face à face, elle tourna les talons pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Jack. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui attrapa le poignet avant de l'obliger à lui faire face.

Leur regards se croisèrent un long moment avant que la jeune femme ne baisse une nouvelle fois les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle enfin d'une voix froide.

- Tu n'espérais quand même pas que je sorte de ta vie sans avoir la moindre explication.

- Peut-être.

Il attendit un long moment, afin d'encaisser ses paroles avant de couper le silence qui régnait entre eux.

- Explique moi je t'en supplie.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, tu as compris.

- Tu trompes ! Je ne comprend pas ! Je ne sais plus qui tu es depuis ton opération !

- Alors pourquoi tu restes ici ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais abandonner seulement parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu es toujours amoureuse de ce type !

- Tu devrais, parce que c'est le cas.

Jack afficha alors un faible sourire.

- Tu aurais dut voir ta tête Sam, elle n'était pas très convainquant.

- Apparemment tu ne me connais plus si bien que ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

- Je te l'ai dit.

- Non, tu ne m'as rien dit ! Tu m'as laissé partir sans bouger !

- Et alors ? Je crois qu'on sait nous deux que c'est fini entre nous.

- Tu te trompes Sam, je ne te lâcherai pas…

Sam plongea ses yeux dans les siens, sachant pertinemment qu'elle rendait par là les choses bien plus compliqué. Il s'observèrent un long moment, et de ce fait, elle sut qu'elle trahissait elle-même ses sentiments envers lui. Jack affichait déjà un sourire en voyant son attitude et il porta alors la main à sa joue pour la lui caresser tendrement.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux un court instant avant de les rouvrir et de découvrir que le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle sentit son souffle lui caressait la peau et un frisson la parcourir de part en part avant qu'elle n'essaye tant bien que mal de retrouver ses esprit.

Il n'était pas Jack !

Elle n'avait pas le droit !

Elle le repoussa donc de nouveau et resta sans voix en voyant que Jack avait retrouvé le même visage que celui qu'il avait affiché quelques heures auparavant, quand il l'avait surpris avec Pete.

Celui-ci était blême et n'affichait plus rien d'autres qu'une peine immense.

Apparemment elle avait réussit à le faire douter, à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait que souffrir en voulant la persuader de recommencer à zéro. Et pour le moment, il en avait bien assez supporter. Il détourna alors immédiatement son regard et se dirigea vers la porte.

Sam serra les poings avec force, elle aussi souffrait, mais elle savait que pour lui c'était bien plus terrible. Lui avait en tête de multiples souvenirs de leur couple, qui rendaient sa propre attitude incompréhensible,... il devait se sentir complètement détruit à cause d'elle.

Mais elle ne put le supporter plus longtemps.

Elle réfléchit alors rapidement, se souvenant du jour où une seconde « elle » accompagnait d'un deuxième Charles Kawalski avait traversé le miroir quantique et s'était retrouvé dans sa réalité. Et plus particulièrement du baiser que sa réplique avait échangé avec « _son_ » Jack avant qu'il ne se séparent, malgré le fait que la véritable Sam se trouve à proximité…

Ce n'était donc pas si déloyale que ça si Jack avait lui même franchit la limite.

Succombant alors à un désir aveugle, elle réussit à le retenir juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte d'entrée. Celui-ci la regarda avec incompréhension avant de sentir les lèvres de la jeune femme se déposer sur les siennes avec passion.

→ A SUIVRE


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Voilà enfin la suite avec beaucoup de retard.**

**Je n'ai pas trop le temps avec les cours et tout... J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Merci pour ceux qui prennent le temps de mettre des reviews.**

**D'ailleurs j'attend avec impatience les suivantes. Bisous**

La jeune femme ne tarda pas à reculer pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle, mais Jack ne lui accorda qu'un instant infime. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il capturait de nouveau ses lèvres et glissait ses mains le long de son dos. Et bien que cette scène semblait tout à fait absurde après la conversation qu'ils avaient tenu peu de temps auparavant, il semblait déjà avoir oublié ses propos. Sam retint un gémissement de plaisir en voyant la proximité qu'elle avait avec cet homme, et qu'elle n'avait imaginé que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Mais bientôt, les gestes de Jack devinrent plus avide et Samantha ne put s'empêcher de revoir la notion de trahison vagabonder devant ses yeux.

- Jack arrête s'il te plait, arriva-t-elle à murmurer après hésitation.

Voyant que ses mots n'avaient pas l'effet souhaitait, elle joignit les gestes à la parole et le repoussa de nouveau avec un air désolé.

- Pas ça Jack, je t'en prit.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et la fixa un long moment. Décidemment il ne la comprenait plus. Que voulait-elle au juste ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné en disait plus long que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors pourquoi, si elle en avait envie autant que lui, continuait-elle de mettre une certaine barrière entre eux ? Il se détourna et passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux poivre et sel, essayant d'y voir plus clair dans les agissements de sa femme. Ne trouvant aucunes réponses aux diverses questions qui traversaient son esprit, il tenta de se contrôler en sentant une colère insoupçonnée bouillir en lui.

Sam, comprenant ce qu'il devait ressentir, s'approcha tout de même de lui et enlaça la taille de ses mains. Celui-ci sourit faiblement à cette attention… Au moins elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, et c'était déjà ça. Il se retourna ensuite doucement vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de poser sa tête contre sa nuque. Samantha profita pleinement de ce moment. Elle ne voulait plus essayé de le garder loin de lui, puisque de toute façon, ils en souffriraient tout les deux. Elle se contenterai donc de ne pas franchir la limite qu'elle c'était fixée, au moins le temps de trouver le moyen de rentrer dans sa véritable réalité.

‡

Le colonel O'neill soutenait Jacob depuis plusieurs heures et venait d'arriver à proximité du vaisseau quand des exclamations se fit entendre à travers les arbres. Il demanda à Jacob de se coucher avant de se diriger vers la source du bruit pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il longea quelques secondes le sol avant de discerné de mieux en mieux les voix rauques qui résonnaient encore. Puis soudain, au détour d'un arbre, il vit enfin le vaisseau cargo où des dizaines de Jaffa étaient réunis. Il s'empêcha de jurer à haute voix quand il aperçut, en plus de la scène catastrophique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Daniel et Teal'c, accroupis à terre et épiant l'arrivé de leur amis pour les prévenir.

Jack leva les yeux aux ciel. Il fallait trouvé une solution rapide avant que d'autres Jaffa n'arrive pour les aider dans leur recherches. Pour le moment, il devait rebrousser chemin, c'était la seule solution. Alors, après un dernier regard vers ses amis ayant les lèvres ensanglanté, il se remit en marche et rejoignit discrètement le père de son second.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Un léger contretemps.

- Ah je vois… Daniel et Teal'c se sont fait prendre c'est ça ?

- Ne vous en faîte pas, on va trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici rapidement, ajouta Jack d'une voix sombre.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire Jack, fit remarquer Jacob avec une légère grimace qui montrait sa douleur.

- Pour le moment essayer de vous reposer.

Jacob l'observa longuement. Il n'avait pas noté la moindre pointe d'humour de sa part depuis qu'il l'avait vu quelques heures auparavant. Pourtant en temps normal, même les situations les plus critiques étaient ponctuaient de remarque pleine d'ironie. A croire qu'il avait perdu la faculté de cacher ses sentiments derrière un masque… Et tout ça à cause de l'état dont se trouvait sa fille, il en était sûr.

‡

Jack éteignait la télévision alors que l'épisode des Simpson venait de s'achever. Samantha était partit au centre commerciale pour acheter de quoi faire un diner équilibré pour ce soir. D'ailleurs elle ne devait pas tarder à rentrée. Le général se leva et fit les cents pas dans la pièce, impatient quant au fait de la retrouver.

Depuis que Sam l'avait embrassé, tout c'était arrangé en un rien de temps. Ils avaient beaucoup parlaient, tout en évitant une fois de plus le sujet de la fausse couche. Le plus important pour lui était qu'elle lui avait assuré qu'il ne s'était strictement rien passé entre Pete et elle… et il la croyait.

Leur réconciliation s'était faite si rapidement et naturellement qu'il se posait encore beaucoup de questions. Mais il avait entièrement confiance en elle et il savait qu'à un moment où à un autre, il saurait pourquoi elle se montrait si proche et si distante à la fois.

Bientôt, ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit ses dernières heures. Alors, après un dernier regard vers sa montre, il se dirigea vers la chambre et se coucha sous les couvertures.

‡

Le colonel O'neill se dirigea vers Jacob Carter qui était assis contre un chêne imposant. Il s'agenouillât à ses côtés avec une légère grimace dût à la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau des genoux mais tenta de passer outre.

- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Mieux… Selmak m'a presque entièrement guéri.

- Nous allons devoir reprendre le vaisseaux cargo avant que de nouvelle troupe…

- Comment est-ce que ça à-t-il put arriver ? L'interrompit le Tok'ra, une inquiétude flagrante dans les yeux.

Jack sentit sa gorges se resserrait en comprenant qu'il parlait du major Carter. Il avait tant redoutait cette question que l'entendre enfin dans la bouche de cet homme lui fut insupportable. Pourtant, il avait le droit de savoir et il baissa la tête pour se donner une certaine contenance.

- A vrai dire nous ne le savons pas encore exactement.

- Alors dîtes moi ce que vous savez, insista-t-il.

Le colonel O'neill attendit un moment avant de relever la tête et de croiser le regard de l'homme qu'il avait toujours respecté.

- Nous avons trouvé un artéfact sur un planète qui, d'après Daniel, pouvait aider certaines personnes à trouver des réponses à leur questions.

- Quel rapport avec l'état de Sam ?

- Et bien elle a demandé à examiner l'objet… et on la retrouvé dans le coma quelques temps plus tard.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, essayant de percevoir les pensés de l'autre avec une détermination sans précédent. Pour finir, ses Jack qui détourna les yeux.

- Je suis persuadé que vous me caché quelque chose, annonça Jacob d'un ton calme.

L'homme en question revit un instant des dizaines d'images d'enfiler dans sa tête, dont celle qui représentait le moment où Sam lui disait que c'était finit entre Pete et elle. Ressentant alors comme si un poignard lui déchirer peu à peu l'estomac, il se releva et se détourna de Jacob.

- Restez ici, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour nous tirer de là.

- Hors de question ! Je viens avec vous.

- Vous êtes encore faible.

Jacob, fatigué par l'attitude de Jack qui en plus de lui dissimulé des informations sur sa fille, perdait du temps à controverser, lui décocha un coup de poing en plein visage, dès qu'il se fut redressait. Jack vacilla avec un juron avant de réussir à se stabiliser. Il frotta un instant sa lèvre ensanglanté puis lança un regard rageur à Jacob Carter.

- Est-ce que ça vous à suffit où vous avez besoin de plus de preuves concernant ma force physique ?

- … Ça devrait aller, grogna Jack avant de rassembler les quelques affaires qui pouvaient être utiles et de se dirigeait une nouvelle fois vers le vaisseaux.

‡

Au moment où le général O'neill rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut Sam assise à ses côtés, apparemment entrain de lire le journal. Pourtant, il aurait juré qu'il venait à peine de trouver le sommeil. Il se frotta alors les yeux et observa l'heure qu'indiquait sa montre. A son plus grand étonnement, il était bientôt vingt heure.

Sam déposa son journal sur la table de chevet et se tourna vers son « _mari _» avec un sourire. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été plus heureuse qu'aujourd'hui. Mais il ne fallait pas y prendre goût, puisqu'elle savait que tout ça n'était qu'éphémère.

- Bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment, maugréa-t-il, encore épuisait.

Ne pouvant résister, Sam posa sa tête sur son torse et sentit les doigts de Jack effleuraient ses cheveux.

- Tu sais ce que je me suis dit ? Demanda-t-elle après un long moment de réflexion. On pourraient peut-être retourner à Colorado Springs finalement…. Ça doit faire une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu pêcher.

Jack sourit à cette remarque mais se rembrunit quelque peu en repensant à sa conversation qu'il avait tenu avec Harry la veille.

- J'aurais adoré pouvoir dire oui…

- Je comprend, tu travailles…

- Nan ça n'a rien à voir. Seulement Harry nous a invité à passer la soirée chez lui demain et Hannah serait vraiment heureuse de te revoir.

Samantha se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre à cette nouvelle. Parlait-il vraiment de Harry Maybourne ? L'homme que Jack n'avait jamais réussit à supporter ? Et plus gênant encore : Comment pouvait-elle discuter avec cette Hannah alors qu'elle ne la connaissait pas ?

- Sam ? Demanda-t-il après long un moment d'attente.

- Tu parles bien de Harry Maybourne ? Voulu-t-elle en avoir le cœur nette.

- De qui veux-tu que je parle sinon ? Tu connais beaucoup d'Harry marié avec une certaine Hannah toi ? Ria-t-il.

- Nan bien sûr… je plaisantait.

- J'ai toujours dit que ton humour laissait à désirer.

Jack sourit une nouvelle fois avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa femme et de se redresser. Celle-ci l'observa intensément ; elle n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu un jour si rayonnant… Et elle eut du mal à y croire en songeant que c'était sans doute grâce à elle.

‡

Jack et Jacob venaient d'arrivé à proximité du vaisseau. Caché derrière un buisson, ils tentaient de déterminer contre combien de Jaffas ils devraient bientôt combattre. Le Tok'ra regardait Jack avec interrogation, attendant les ordres. Pourtant, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, en effet, toute ses pensées étaient tournées vers la jeune femme qui était allongeait sur un lit d'hôpital en ce moment même.

- Je vous ai connu plus pragmatique, intervint Jacob au bout de quelques secondes.

Jack préféra ignorer cette remarque et décompta une nouvelle fois les divers Jaffa qui se trouvaient à proximité du vaisseau. A première vue, il y en avait une quinzaine.

- Jack ?

- Oui, oui je sais… Répliqua-t-il avec agacement. Voilà ce qu'on va faire... Prenez une charge de C4 et tentait de faire diversion. Je m'occupe de Daniel et Teal'c.

- C'est vous qui voyait.

Jack lui lança un regard entendu avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres.

- Jack ! Intervint Jacob avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse.

Le militaire hésita un instant avant de se tourner vers le Tok'ra. Celui-ci le regarda un long moment sans prononcer un mot.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé, et je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, mais je suis sûr que vous n'y êtes pour rien… alors essayez d'être prudent.

Jack acquiesça avec une légère lueur de gratitude dans les yeux. Une minute plus tard, Jacob s'était éloignait avec une charge de C4 en main.

‡

Jack sortait de la douche en se donnant de petites claques sur les oreilles pour retrouver une ouïe normale.

Sam riait en le regardant faire. Tout cela lui paraissait tellement naturelle en fin de compte. Pourquoi c'était elle toujours imaginé qu'entrevoir une relation avec son supérieur ne serait que pur fantasme ? Tout était si simple en ce moment même. Elle en venait presque à oublier que tout ceci ne pouvait-être qu'éphémère. Les missions elle-même ne lui manquaient pas. C'était comme si elle était avec « lui » et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Jack la fixa un instant avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme et de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- … A nous, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Dans ce cas j'espère que c'est en bien.

Sam sourit à cette remarque puis ressentit soudain une pointe de curiosité l'envahir.

- Tu te souviens du jour de notre rencontre ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

Jack se dirigea alors vers la cuisinière et mis une poêle sur le feu. De toute évidence, il n'aimait toujours pas parler de ses sentiments.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il tout de même.

- Alors raconte moi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'en souviens aussi bien que moi.

- C'est probablement vrai, mais j'ai peur d'oublier.

Jack baissa alors la tête puis se tourna vers elle en appuyant son dos contre la cuisinière.

- Et bien c'était un matin sur le parking du bâtiment où je travaille. Tu venais de te garer sur la place qui faisait face à la mienne et tu marchait d'un pas précipité vers l'entrée. Mais les feuilles que tu tenaient en main se sont envolées et je t'ai aidé à les ramassaient.

Jack marqua un temps de pause.

- Et ensuite ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Tu m'as remercié. Je t'ai alors demandé pourquoi est-ce que tu étais pressé et tu m'as répondu que tu avais un rendez-vous qui allez bientôt commencé. Je t'ai ensuite prévenu qu'il fallait se méfier des bureaucrate, tu as rit et c'est à ce moment là que je t'ai demandé si tu voulais prendre un café avec moi.

- Et je l'ai fait ? Interrogea-t-elle tout en faisant semblant d'avoir le ton d'une femme qui voulait seulement que son mari en dise plus.

- Bien sûr que non, tu m'as demandais si j'avais entendu ce que tu venais de dire, puis tu m'as remercié une seconde fois et tu es partit… Mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard je suis arrivé dans une salle de réunion où quelques personnes m'attendaient, y comprit toi. Je me suis alors assis à tes côtés et tu m'as sourit en m'affirmant que tu aurais dut m'écouter quand je t'avais dit de te méfier des bureaucrates…. Et tu connais la suite, on est resté longtemps de simple amis sans s'avouer ce qu'on ressentaient, tu t'es alors mise avec Pete mais j'ai réussit à te récupérer.

Sam sentit son cœur se resserrait en entendant la fin de ce récit. Elle baissa la tête pour cacher sa tristesse mais laissa malgré tout une larme couler sur ses joues.

Pourquoi cela ne lui était-il pas réellement arrivé ? Elle l'avais surement mérité, et Jack aussi.

Elle regretta alors d'avoir était si curieuse… La vérité était trop douloureuse.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle parte, sinon elle n'en trouverait plus le courage… Et puis son Jack lui manquait. Elle voulait essayé de lui parler, sans qu'il trouve le moyen de se dérober.

Mais celui qui était dans la pièce remarqua bien vite l'état dans lequel était la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras sans perdre un instant. Sam se crispa, elle souffrait de cette proximité soudaine mais elle savait qu'elle aurait bien plus mal si elle s'éloignait. Elle resta alors dans ses bras, en enfouissant sa tête au creux de l'une de ses épaule.

‡

Une explosion retentit avec force à une centaine de mètre de Jack. Celui-ci sourit en voyant une dizaine de Jaffa quitter leur poste pour se diriger vers la source du bruit. Il fallait faire vite avant que d'autres ne viennent en renfort. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait plus que cinq gardes près du vaisseau, ce qui semblait facile au yeux du militaire.

Alors, sans perdre plus de temps, il cramponna son arme contre lui et tira un bal dans l'estomac du premier Jaffa, espérant avoir toucher son symbiote. Les quatre autres n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Jack en descendit deux de plus.

Le dernier se précipita à l'intérieur du vaisseau pour tentait de se protéger et de se défendre en même temps. Jack savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il se concentra donc sur le viseur et tira un coup fatale à son adversaire.

Il se précipita alors vers ses deux coéquipiers et s'empressa de les libérer avant de leur tendre une arme.

- Jack ! Je sais que Jacob est toujours introuvable mais nous devrions partir et trouver un autre moyen pour le ramener sur Terre.

- Ce n'est plus un problème, il fait diversion un peu plus loin. D'ailleurs on devrait allaient l'aider avant que ça ne tourne au cauchemar.

Le colonel se redressa et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il reçut un violent choc électrique qui parcouru l'intégralité de son corps. En effet, un Jaffa venait de sortir du vaisseau et s'était servit du zat' qu'il tenait encore dans les mains. Alors qu'il allait porter un second coup fatale, Teal'c fut plus rapide et lui brisa la nuque.

Jack resta un instant sonnait avant de se redresser avec une grimace de douleur.

- O'neill ? Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien oui ! Fulmina-t-il après un regard rageur vers son agresseur. Il aurait au moins put avoir l'amabilité de me prévenir avant de m'électrocuter !

- Je ne crois pas que cela aurait été très judicieux de sa part O'neill.

- Ah oui ? Vous croyiez ?

Teal'c allait répondre quand Daniel leur rappela la situation dont devait se trouver Jacob. Jack resta quelques seconde sans bouger, quelques peu sonner, avant de se diriger précipitamment vers le lieu de l'explosion, mais quand il fut arriver, il ne trouva pas la moindre trace de Jacob, ni même des Jaffas.

Il hésita un instant avant de prendre sa radio, espérant qu'il n'allai pas alerté la horde de Jaffa qui devait être sur les traces du Tok'ra. De plus celui-ci était dans un faible état, et il ne voulait devoir annoncé une tragique nouvelle à Sam quand elle se réveillerait.

- Jacob, ici Jack. Est-ce que vous me recevez ?

Un long silence se fit entendre avant que Jacob ne réponde.

- Cinq sur Cinq. Comment vont Daniel et Teal'c ?

- Ça à l'air d'aller… et vous ?

- Et bien j'ai réussit à tenir les Jaffa à distance mais je ne crois pas pouvoir faire marche arrière pour rejoindre le vaisseau.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Jack réfléchit un instant avant de regarder sa montre.

- Bien. Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve la plateforme des anneaux de transport ?

- Il y en a plusieurs, et je ne pense pas avoir trop de mal pour en rejoindre une.

- Quand vous y serez, envoyait une fusée de détresse pour qu'on vous repère et qu'on vous téléporte dans le vaisseau.

- Je vais essayer… Terminé.

‡

Jack et Sam s'étaient couché tôt ce jour là, mais plus les heures avançaient, plus la jeune femme perdait espoir de trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, lorsque le portable de Jack sonna sur la table de chevet et que celui-ci se redressa avec difficulté avant de décrocher, elle ne bougea pas, se contentant d'écouter.

- Allo ? […] Oui c'est moi. […] A vrai dire oui vous me dérangez ! Il est plus de deux heures du matin et je déteste être réveillé ! […] Ecoutez ! Je me fiche complètement de savoir que vous faîte partit de la défense du pays ! Alors maintenant dîtes moi ce qu'il y a avant que je ne… […] Vous plaisantez c'est ça ? […] Vraiment ? Le Président ? […] Très bien j'arrive tout de suite… et j'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas un exercice. […] Oui, c'est ça au revoir.

Jack raccrocha avant de se redresser lentement pour ne pas réveillé sa femme. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la commode et prit un post-it afin de lui laisser un mot.

Mais celle-ci, devinant son acte, se tourna vers lui avant de se mettre assise dans le lit.

- Qui c'était ?

- Le bouleau.

- A cette heure-ci ? J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai pas le droit de t'en parler.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Dès que je me serais habillé. Apparemment c'est urgent.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Je ne préférerais pas.

Il se dirigea vers la commode et sortit des vêtements propres.

- Apparemment le Président et d'autres personnes importante m'attendent.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler.

- Je sais…

Il enfila un T-shirt avant de se diriger vers elle et de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

- Essaye de ne pas te montrer trop curieuse cette fois d'accord ?

- Décidemment ça devient de plus en plus étrange.

- Sam… attends seulement mon retour d'accord ?

- Et quand comptes-tu revenir ?

- Pour l'instant je n'en ai aucune idée… J'essayerai de te donner des nouvelles dans les dix prochaines heures d'accord ?

- Très bien.

- Super… Alors à plus tard.

Il lui déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant de quitter la pièce.

Un instant plus tard, la porte d'entrée se referma et Sam se retrouva seule dans l'appartement.

‡

Jack avait prit les commandes du vaisseau cargo et survolé les bois avec un léger malaise. Si les Jaffas apercevaient celui-ci, ils enverraient leur propre appareil à leur poursuite et Jacob devrait se débrouiller sans eux.

Mais heureusement pour eux, une étrange fumée rouge se forma bien vite à la cime des arbres.

Jack bifurqua alors à droites et réussit à se positionner à la vertical de la plateforme. Un instant plus tard, Teal'c appuyait sur les commandes des anneaux de transports et téléporta le père de Sam à l'intérieur.

- Et bien, c'était du gâteau, se réjouit Jack en laissant les commandes au Jaffa pour voir comment allait le Tok'ra.

Mais il se rendit bien vite compte que quelque chose clochait. En effet, Jacob restait étrangement courbé, la main sur l'abdomen, avec une lueur de douleur dans les yeux. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'effondra à terre.

Jack se précipita vers lui et tenta d'examiner la blessure du Tok'ra, mais celui-ci avait perdu connaissance.

→ A SUIVRE


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou !**

**Et oui, vous avez deviné, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais avec la reprise des cours et mon changement de section...**

**Enfin bref, j'espère vraiment qu'elle va vous plaire et que je pourrais lire bon nombres de vos REVIEWS.**

**N'oubliez surtout pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bisous et bonne lecture.**

_« ACTIVATION DE LA PORTE DES ETOILES NON PROGRAMMEE »_

Le général Hammond sortit de son bureau avec hâte afin de rejoindre le niveau inferieur où Walter fixait le moniteur de l'ordinateur.

- A-t-on reçut un code d'activation ?

- A l'instant mon général, il s'agit de l'équipe SG1.

- Ouvrez l'iris.

- Ouverture de l'iris, prévint Walter tout en s'exécutant.

Le dispositif se rétracta, laissant place à Jack, Teal'c et Daniel qui soutenaient à eux trois le corps encore inerte de Jacob Carter. Le général Hammond ordonna à Walter de prévenir une équipe de soins avant de se précipiter vers la salle d'embarquement. Il observa ensuite Jack avec surprise avant de rompre le silence.

- Mais enfin colonel, que s'est-il passé ?

- A vrai dire mon général, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

A ce moment là, Janet pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea avec hâte vers le Tok'ra accompagnait de renfort. Ils le chargèrent sur une civière et s'apprêtaient à l'emmener quand Jack retint Janet par le bras.

- Est-ce que Sam…

Janet afficha un air triste en comprenant où voulait en venir le colonel. Les moments où celui-ci employait son prénom étaient suffisamment rare pour comprendre l'inquiétude que celui-ci éprouverait. Et apparemment, il n'avait même plus la force de poser sa question jusqu''au bout.

- Son état reste inchangé, avoua-t-elle après un court laps de temps.

Jack la remercia avant de quitter la salle, lui permettant de se retrouver un peu au calme et de laisser le docteur faire son travail.

‡

Le major-général Jack O'neill venait de pénétrer au Pentagone quand Harry l'accosta avec un air grave.

- Tu en as mis du temps.

- Et bien maintenant je suis là… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Pour l'instant ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Nous t'attendions pour commencer la réunion… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça va être un beau bordel.

- Génial, ironisa le militaire.

Ils bifurquèrent dans un couloir et entrèrent dans l'un des treize ascenseurs avant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui menait au dernier étage.

Un long silence s'installa avant que Jack ne le rompe en manifestant un soupir ennuyé.

- Un problème ? Demanda Harry après un regard pour son ami.

- Pire que ça… J'ai le sentiment qu'on va louper notre match de hockey ce soir.

Harry rit faiblement avant que les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrent. Ils sortirent alors de la pièce confinait et avancèrent dans le couloir principal. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètre, Jack ouvrit une porte à l'aide de sa carte magnétique et ils se retrouvèrent au quartier général du " _système de défense Terrien _".

A peine entraient à l'intérieur, ils comprirent toute l'importance de la situation. En effet, plusieurs vingtaines de personnes étaient en grande conversation et se demandaient quel était la raison de leur présence ici, tandis que d'autres attendaient patiemment, dans un silence total.

L'instant d'après, le Président des Etats-Unis se dirigeait vers le général O'neill et le colonel Maybourne.

- Enfin général, vous voilà.

- Vous savez monsieur le Président… Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me réserver un comité d'accueil, affirma Jack en prenant un air modeste.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de rire cette fois général… La situation est plus qu'urgente ici et j'aimerais qu'on puisse commencer la réunion.

- Mais il me tarde de savoir, monsieur le Président.

- Très bien… alors installons-nous.

Un silence se fit alors que le Président prenez place au bout de la longue table. Jack s'assit à ses côtés avant de demander qu'on lui apporte un café. Henry Hayes soupira avant de joindre ses deux mains sur la table et de fixer l'assistance avec gravité.

- Si vous avez été convoqué aujourd'hui, commença-t-il…

- Et surtout réveillé à deux heures du matin, murmura Jack de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Henry se tourna vers lui avant de le toiser du regard, mais reprit son discours, ayant l'habitude des interventions de Jack alors même que la situation ne le permettait pas.

- Bien, pour ne pas être interrompus une seconde fois, je vais faire bref… A 1h 53 ce matin, les rapports satellites ont montré une masse anormal au dessus de la Terre… Et plus le temps avançait, plus celle-ci approchait.

- Un astéroïde ? Demanda Maybourne.

- Pas exactement… Mais il vaux mieux que vous le voyez par vous-même…

Le Président fit un signe de tête à un agent qui s'empressa d'allumer le vidéo projecteur et d'éteindre la lumière. Lors des quatre premières secondes, seul une sorte de neige grésillait sur le mur qui leur faisait face, mais l'instant d'après, l'image devint nette et toute l'assistance retinrent leur souffle… à l'exception de Jack, qui tentait de déterminer de quel sens il fallait l'interpréter.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il soudainement… Une pyramide ?

- En effet ça y ressemble,… ou du moins ce morceau là.

A la fin de sa phrase, l'objectif dézooma pour laisser place à la partie non visible, qui était elle-même au moins quatre fois plus grosse que la partie supérieur vu précédemment.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Interrogea Maybourne.

- Et bien,… nous pensons qu'il s'agit en faite d'un vaisseau spatial, avoua enfin le Président.

- C'est impossible… Répondit Harry avec incompréhension.

- Ah les gamins de nos jours, soupira le général O'neill alors qu'un nouveau silence venait d'être marqué.

- Comment ? Demanda Henry Hayes, surpris par cette réaction.

- Il est évident que cette chose ne soit pas réel, des gamins ont dut rester un peu trop longtemps sur leurs ordinateur et ont réussit à changer les images satellitaires.

- C'est impossible, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

- Rien n'est plus impossible que votre théorie.

- Vous oubliez le vaisseau écrasait à Roswell en 1947, intervint une des personnes au bout de la table.

- Mais enfin d'où il vient celui-là ? Répliqua Jack, exaspéré.

- Ecoutez général, je ne pense pas que l'on ai beaucoup de temps devant nous alors vous devriez avoir l'esprit un peu plus ouvert.

- Désolé monsieur le Président mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse me tirer de mon lit pour des enfantillages !

- Ça suffit Jack ! Nous avons maintenant la certitude qu'il s'agit d'une technologie extraterrestre, et donc que nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans l'univers ! J'aimerais donc que vous arrêtiez de faire votre tête de bois !… Si vous voulez des preuves, grand bien vous fasse d'aller consulter un de nos scientifiques, mais ressaisissez-vous, parce qu'on a besoin de vous !

Jack soutint un instant le regard du Président avant de baisser la tête. Apparemment la journée risquait d'être longue.

Il pensa un instant à Sam, qui devait surement s'être rendormis, n'ayant aucune idée de l'inquiétude que ressentait les personnes ici présentent. Il fit tourner un crayon entre ses doigts, ayant un mauvais pressentiment sur les heures à venir, puis fixa à nouveau le Président, soudain sérieux.

- Très bien… Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?

- Et bien nous allons tentait une approche diplomatique bien sûr mais nous devons impérativement préparer un plan de défense, au cas où ils ne se montreraient pas très coopératif. Je compte sur vous pour le mettre en œuvre.

- Comment allons nous communiquer avec eux ? Demanda Harry.

- J'espère que j'aurais rapidement une réponse à cette question, mais en attendant, faîte ce que vous avez à faire.

Henry Hayes se redressa, jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée puis fit signe à Jack de l'accompagnait un peu plus loin. Celui-ci prit tout son temps avant de s'éloigner de la table de réunion et de quitter la pièce avec le Président.

- Un problème ? Demanda le militaire.

- Outre la nouvelle que je viens d'annoncer ? Nan aucun… mais vous comprenez que j'ai besoin des personnes les plus qualifiaient pour résoudre celui-ci.

- Et alors ?

- Et bien… je crois que votre femme nous serez très utile.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Elle est astronaute, pas allienologue.

- Elle est avant tout l'une des plus brillante astrophysicienne du pays.

- Pourquoi me demander mon autorisation si vous avez déjà prit votre décision ?

- Je veux seulement avoir votre avis.

- Très bien, je vais vous le donner… J'aimerais qu'elle reste en dehors de tout ça.

Le Président acquiesça avant de sortir son portable de sa poche. Il composa un numéro et mit le combinait à son oreille.

- Ida ? Ici Henry Hayes, prévenait Nicholson que nous allons nous passer des services de Samantha O'neill.

Jack lui lança un regard de gratitude avant de tourner les talons. Mais il se figea en entendant la suite de la conversation téléphonique.

- Ah vraiment ? […] Dans ce cas faîte-la monter, ordonna le Président avant de raccrocher. Je suis désolé Jack, mais il semblerait qu'elle ai prit les devant.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle est ici.

‡

Le colonel O'neill se trouvait dans les vestiaires du SGC, et enfilait une chemise propre après avoir prit une douche.

Depuis son retour sur Terre, les images des dernières minutes qu'il avait passé avec Sam tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il la revoyait encore, une lueur désespérée dans les yeux, les joues humides, la voix légèrement tremblante quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait refusé la demande de Pete. Et surtout, il repensait à la réaction qu'il avait eu, et qu'il avait toujours. Il s'était contenté de lui affirmer que tout allait s'arrangé, que Pete allait comprendre sa décision, alors qu'égoïstement, il était heureux, heureux qu'elle ai dit non. Cela faisait plus de sept ans qu'il était avéré qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une simple entente professionnel entre eux, ils avaient pourtant tentaient de nier l'évidence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligé de se l'avouer, quatre ans plus tôt, pour ne pas être considéré comme des Zararks… Puis, Jack avait essayé d'oublier ses sentiments, d'une part à cause de la loi de non-fraternisation, qui était le principal obstacle, mais de l'autre, pour le manque de courage qu'il faisait preuve dès que quelque chose touchait à sa vie privée… ce qui semblait ironique au vue des risques bien plus important qu'il prenait constamment en tant que colonel. Il avait dût alors se contenter de son amitié, en gardant tout de même un œil sur elle et ses fréquentations, qui avaient été plutôt nombreuses lors des missions.

A cette pensée, le colonel O'neill referma avec force la porte de son casier. Il aurait tant aimé avoir eu ce courage avant qu'elle ne soit allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital. Bien sûr, il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble dans ses conditions mais ils auraient put en parler… ou envisager un avenir ensemble à la fin de leurs carrières respectives.

Non ! Elle était avec Pete maintenant, enfin, elle y serait de nouveau dans peu de temps. A près tout, il la méritait plus que lui. Il n'avait jamais sut la protéger suffisamment, bien qu'il s'arrangeait souvent pour qu'elle soit accompagnait de Teal'c sur les planètes potentiellement dangereuse… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait à l'infirmerie par sa faute.

Il posa brutalement sa tête contre le métal froid du casier, essayant de contrôler la haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même à ce moment précis. Beaucoup trop de personnes à laquelle il tenait n'était plus là à cause de lui, en commençant par son fils Charlie, ou encore Kawalski… et maintenant Sam.

Prit d'un excès de rage, il frappa brutalement le casier et n'entendit pas Daniel et Teal'c entrer à leurs tours.

- Jack ? Est-ce que ça va ?

L'intéressé tenta de retrouver son sang froid avant de se tourner vers ses coéquipiers.

- Bien… Et Jacob ?

- D'après Janet il va s'en sortir, répondit Daniel.

Jack ne put retenir un soupire de soulagement, au moins, il n'aurait pas de mauvaises nouvelles à apporter à Sam lorsqu'elle reprendrait connaissance.

- Teal'c et moi pensons avoir découvert la signification des autres symboles qui recouvrent le dos de la pierre, continua le scientifique.

- En effet, confirma le Jaffa.

- Et alors ?

- Dans quel état était le major Carter quand vous êtes passé la voir dans son bureau avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le coma ?

- Elle travaillait.

- Seulement ?

Jack le fusilla du regard, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Il ne souhaitait plus repensé à cette scène, qui était trop douloureuse à ces yeux, mais Daniel semblait insistait et finalement, il réussit à le convaincre de répondre sincèrement.

- … Elle pleurait.

- Voilà ! S'exclama Daniel avec enthousiasme.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de génial là-dedans Daniel !

- C'est évident, seulement Teal'c et moi pensons que se sont précisément ses larmes qui ont activaient l'objet.

- Pour quel raison ?

- Et bien nous savons que cet objet sert à résoudre certains… problèmes, et, outre les deux phrases que nous avons put traduire, on peut observer la gravure d'un sablier, d'un miroir, mais aussi d'un mot gravé au dos qui signifierais « chagrin » ou encore « sanglot ».

Jack posa sa main sur son front en sentant la migraine qu'il avait eu un quart d'heure plus tôt revenir. Il se fichait pas mal de savoir comment Sam s'était retrouvée dans cette état, l'important c'était qu'elle s'en sorte elle aussi.

Et, lorsqu'il vit Daniel s'apprêtait à continuer ses explications farfelues, il préféra quitter la pièce… Mais il n'eut pas fait deux mètres que le linguiste le rattraper pour poursuivre sa théorie.

- Jack, je suis sûr que Sam ne court pas de danger, a mon avis cet artéfact et simplement en train de lui fournir de l'aide.

- En l'entrainant dans le coma ? Rugit le militaire bien plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Beaucoup de gens disent faire des rêves quand ils s'y trouvent, des rêves qui changent leur vision des choses… J'ai vraiment le pressentiment qu'il faut juste s'armaient de patiente.

- C'est ce que je fais depuis plus de quatre jours Daniel !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, permettant au colonel O'neill de se glisser à l'intérieur.

- Une dernière chose, déclara le docteur Jackson… Vous a-t-elle dit pourquoi elle était dans cet état ?

Jack le fixa un moment avant de baisser la tête, au moment où les portes se refermaient sur lui.

‡

Le général Jack O'neill se précipitait vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, mais, lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton qui permettait d'appeler la machine métallique, les portes s'ouvrit sur la personne qu'il aurait préféré voir le plus loin possible du Sénat en ce moment de crise.

En effet, Sam, parfaitement sereine, ne put s'empêchait d'afficher un sourire quand elle vit l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Celui-ci pourtant, garda un air grave.

- Sam, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Rétorqua-t-il, froidement.

Samantha, qui s'était attendu à cette réaction, se contenta de sortir de l'ascenseur avant de faire face à son « mari ».

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais attendre une dizaine d'heures avant d'avoir de tes nouvelles ?

- Apparemment j'ai eu tort de penser que tu me ferais confiance.

- J'ai confiance, mais tu sais que je suis une scientifique… j'aime avoir les réponses aux questions que je me pose et je suis surtout très curieuse, dit-elle avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Jack.

- Ecoute Sam, je n'ai pas le droit de te parler de cette affaire alors rentre à la maison et attend moi là-bas d'accord ?

- Ida m'a dit que le Président voulait me parler… alors désolé Jack, mais je reste.

La jeune femme afficha un nouveau sourire avant de pénétrer dans le bureau du major-général O'neill.

Mais celui-ci, de plus en plus agacé par le comportement de sa femme, lui attrapa le poignet et l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Tu n'imagines pas ce qui se passe ici Sam !… Et tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il s'agit de défendre la planète puisqu'on me demande de m'en charger ! Mais comment veux-tu que je me concentre sur les problèmes en cours si je passe mon temps à m'inquiéter pour toi ?

Sam sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant si désespéré. Et bien que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état, elle était prête à tout pour qu'il se sente mieux. Elle souhaitait même rentrée chez eux sur le champs, pour être sûr d'oublier l'expression de son visage rapidement.

Mais au moment où elle allait donner son accord, la porte s'ouvrit sur le Président Hayes en personne, qui retint un soupire de soulagement en voyant la jeune femme.

- Docteur O'neill, je suis plus que ravi de vous voir ici.

- J'en suis flattée… mais à dire vraie je m'apprêtait à rentrer, avoua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers Jack.

- Impossible, maintenant que vous êtes là ce serai suicidaire de ne pas bénéficier de vos services.

- Ça à l'air sérieux…

- En effet, c'est pour ça que l'on dois vous mettre au courant dans les plus brefs délais.

Samantha se tourna vers Jack, attendant un quelconque accord, mais celui-ci gardait obstinément ses yeux vers son bureau et ne réagit pas quand elle finit par accepter.

- Parfait, s'exclama le Président… Général, je compte sur vous pour lui dire tout ce que nous savons… En ce qui me concerne je dois préparer un discours pour nos citoyens…

- A vos ordres.

Henry Hayes leur adressa un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce.

Jack quant-à lui, demanda à sa femme de le suivre avant de l'emmener dans la salle de réunion où le vidéoprojecteur envoyait toujours les images du vaisseaux sur le mur du fond.

Sam, reconnaissant l'engin d'origine extra-terrestre, sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Dans son véritable monde, il leur était déjà compliqué d'arrêter une attaque Goa'uld, mais ici, il n'y avait ni portes, ni alliés extra-terrestre, ni équipe SG pour leur venir en aide… ce qui rendait la tâche quasi impossible.

- Comme tu peux le voir, ces images montrent un…

- Vaisseau-spatial Goa'uld, ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre la scientifique.

- Goa quoi ?

- Nan rien... Oubli ça.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air surprise.

Sam plongea son regard vers l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvé ici, elle s'était toujours demandé si elle devait parler de sa véritable existence, mais s'était toujours tenu de ne pas en toucher un mot, étant certaine que si elle le faisait, elle serait prise pour une folle…

Mais peut-être que l'heure était venu. A près tout, elle était la seule à se rendre compte à quel point la situation était critique. Elle savait exactement comment toute cette histoire allait se terminer si elle n'avait pas d'aide. La Terre serait complètement dépeuplée, les hommes tous annihilés, ou alors, les terriens deviendraient des esclaves, comme tant d'autres planètes avant eux.

Et bien sûr, elle n'aurait plus jamais plus l'occasion de revoir Jack. Le VERITABLE Jack, l'homme qui lui manquait de plus en plus chaque jours, bien que celui de cette réalité semblait être exactement le même homme. Il avait son odeur, son regard rassurant, son sourire protecteur, son ventre plat et sa voix chaude qui l'envahissait des pieds à la tête dès qu'il se mettait à parler… Mais il n'était pas « lui »… elle le savait. Et cette vérité lui faisait si mal qu'elle préféré ce retrouvé aux prises d'un Goa'uld en ce moment même, subissant mille tortures, plutôt que de s'imaginait passer tout le reste de sa vie ici.

Il fallait donc qu'elle essaye, qu'elle le mette au courant, pour avoir une infime chance de retrouver son équipe, ses amis, et surtout son supérieur.

- Tu as raison, je ne le suis pas, avoua-t-elle enfin.

- Comment ça ?… Je ne comprend pas… J'ai été la première personne à douter de l'existence de ces choses, je croyais que tu le serais autant que moi.

- Et bien non.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai toujours crut que les scientifiques mettaient un point d'honneur à croire en ce qui était vérifiables et prouvés, pas au surnaturel.

Sam se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre avant de rassembler tout le courage nécessaire à la formulation de sa phrase.

- Oui en général c'est vrai… Ecoute Jack, tu ne vas sans doute pas me croire, peut-être même que tu vas me prendre pour une arriérée, mais…

- Sam qu'est-ce que tu…

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ce genre de vaisseau, et je sais exactement qui sont aux commandes.

Le général O'neill, abasourdit, resta sans voix, se demandant à quoi est-ce qu'elle jouait. Mais le regard franc et déterminé de la jeune femme réussit à installer le doute en lui. Et lorsqu'enfin il allait couper le silence qui avait prit place entre eux, un brouhaha étrange, qui venait des dizaines de personnes autour de lui, l'obligea à se retourner pour savoir ce qui se passait…

La seconde d'après, il sut…

La projection sur le mur du fond avait changé…

Et, en effet, on pouvait maintenant y voir trois de ces vaisseaux, continuer leur chemin en direction de la Terre.

→ A SUIVRE


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou ! Voici le septième chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'aimerais vraiment voir vos commentaires alors n'hésitez pas !**

**Et merci à tout mes lecteurs !**

**A BIENTOT**

Un silence total régnait dans la salle. En effet, l'apparition des deux nouveaux vaisseaux sur le mur avait provoqué le mutisme de toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce.

Mais, au moment où la porte principale s'ouvrit sur le Président, tout le monde se remit à la tâche, comme si un électrochoc les avaient parcouru. Henry Hayes ne tarda pas à découvrir la cause de ce changement radical et se dirigea vers Jack et Sam pour avoir des explications.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Deux nouveaux vaisseaux ont fait leur apparitions.

- Comment sont-ils parvenu jusqu'ici en si peu de temps ?

- Aucune idée… Il y en avait qu'un, et puis tout d'un coup, pouf, deux autres sur le dos.

- En réalité, ils ont utilisé l'hyper espace, intervint Samantha.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un simple coup d'œil avant de se tourner, désorientaient, vers la scientifique.

- Pardon ?

- Ces vaisseaux peuvent atteindre la vitesse de la lumière, ce qui explique leur soudaine apparition.

Henry resta silencieux avant d'interroger Jack du regard. Celui-ci afficha un sourire rassurant avant d'entourer la taille de Carter de son bras droit.

- Oubliez, elle a trop regardé Star trek ce week-end c'est tout.

Le Président ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais un scientifique l'interpella d'une voix qui se voulait urgente. Celui-ci s'excusa alors et alla retrouver l'astrophysicien.

Jack, quant-à lui, attrapa Sam par le bras avant de l'attirer dans les couloirs en direction de son bureau. Il garda le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout les deux seuls et isolaient, éloignaient des oreilles indiscrètes.

Quand ce fut le cas, Jack plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Sam, attendant des explications suite à son comportement étrange et aux affirmations qu'elle tenait depuis qu'elle savait que la Terre était menacée.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte avant de se tourner vers Jack, sachant que le moment était venu de lui dire toute la vérité.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je connais bien ces vaisseaux, ce sont des Ha'taks, appartenant a des aliens nommés « Goa'ulds ».

Jack ne put s'empêcher un sourire amusé avant de retrouvé un air grave, voyant le regard décidé de Sam.

- Dis moi… Tu me fais marché c'est ça ?

- Jack je…

- Nan parce que soit c'est ça, soit tu te drogues… L'interrompit-il en retrouvant un sourire malgré les circonstances.

Sam soupira, agacée par l'attitude irresponsable que prenait Jack alors que la planète était sur le point de ce faire attaquer.

- Jack ! Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

- C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que je me disais.

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais tu dois m'écouter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Admettons que tu dises la vérité… Comment-est-ce que tu connaitrais tout ça ?

- C'est… compliqué.

- … Je ne vais pas te dire que j'ai tout mon temps, ça serait un mensonge, alors tu devrais commencer tout de suite.

Sam le fixa un instant, ne sachant par où commençait… Elle devait tout faire pour le convaincre, le plus simple était donc de tout lui dire.

- … Je fait partit de l'équipe SG1, c'est une équipe secrète de L'US air force qui compte quatre membres à son actif : Le docteur Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Le colonel O'neill et moi-même.

- Attend… tu as dit le « colonel O'neill » ?

- Tais-toi et écoutes moi.

- Bien…

- Nous travaillons au SGC et nous passons notre temps à voyager sur d'autres mondes pour ramener des objets extra-terrestres ou encore se faire des alliés. Mais il y a quelques jours, j'ai étudié un artéfact de P4X 545 qui s'est déclenché, surement à cause de mes larmes et m'a emmené dans cet autre monde. C'est pour ça que j'étais distante avec toi, je ne te connais pas, enfin si je connais l'autre toi mais tu n'es pas vraiment lui… La preuve tu es général. Et puis, dans cette réalité parallèle il n'y a pas la porte des étoiles, donc Teal'c se trouve sans doute sur un de ces vaisseaux qui se prépare à nous attaquer.

- Sam… sans vouloir te vexer, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?… Je sais que la mort du bébé t'a affecté mais tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter.

- Jack, je t'en supplie il faut que tu me croit. Si tu ne peux pas le faire, personne ne le pourras.

- J'aimerais bien mais tu m'avoueras quand même que c'est un peu difficile à avaler.

- L'existence des extra-terrestre l'était aussi pour toi il y a moins de deux heures… pourtant ils existent.

Jack la fixa un long moment, ne sachant ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Deux points de vue était abordables : Soit sa femme était devenu folle en un temps record, soit elle lui disait la vérité, remettant en doute toute ses convictions.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres, avant de plonger une nouvelle fois son regard dans le siens.

Sam sentit de nouveau son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer de façon incontrôlable, et réussit presque a oublié tout ses problèmes pendant quelques secondes.

- Est-ce que ça te semblais assez réelle ? Murmura-t-il en gardant son regard profondément encrait dans le sien.

- Bien sûr que oui… Mais il ne m'ai pas destiné, car je ne suis pas ta femme… Je ne viens même pas de ce monde. D'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir, dans le mien je suis le second du colonel Jack O'neill, et notre relation n'a jamais put se développer à cause de la loi de non-fraternisation. De plus j'étais encore en couple avec Peter il y a quelques jours avant que mes sentiments envers mon supérieur ne me pousse a refusé sa demande en fillançaille… C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que j'ai pleuré et que l'artéfact s'est activé… C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas aller trop loin avec toi, parce que même si tu lui ressemble énormément, tu n'es pas lui… Et je peux te prouver tout ce que j'affirme si tu me donne ma chance, tu dois seulement me faire confiance… une dernière fois.

Jack acquiesça sans plus se poser de question… après tout, bien qu'incertaine, elle était leur seule chance pour le moment.

‡

Le colonel Jack O'neill était devant la porte, toujours ouverte de l'infirmerie. Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes qu'il était là, torturait à l'idée que Sam soit toujours dans le même état lorsqu'il allait entré. Au moment où, n'y tenant plus, il avait décidé de repartir dans le Minnesota pour une partie de pêche l'aurait aidé a oublié ses problèmes, une main se posa sur son épaule, apparemment pour l'encourageait à entrer. Jack, devinant qu'il s'agissait de Janet, lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de pénétrer dans la salle, avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en avait en réalité. Il s'approcha du lit de la jeune femme, sans pour autant oser l'observé. Dans un premier temps, il se contenta de regarder Jacob Carter qui apparemment était seulement dans un sommeil profond, avant de s'installer sur une chaise au près de Sam.

- Il s'est réveillé il y a peu de temps, informa le docteur Fraiser en parlant du Tok'ra. J'ai dut lui inséré une faible dose de somnifère pour qu'il accepte de dormir.

- C'est compréhensible.

Janet hésita un moment avant de s'assoir au près de Jack.

- Est-ce vous avez des missions de prévu ?

- Nous en avions, mais j'ai demandé au général de nous proposer seulement celles qui ne peuvent pas se faire sans nous.

- Vous croyiez que c'est une bonne idée ? Vous en pourrez rien faire de plus ici et ça vous changerez peut-être les idées.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

- Comment ça ?

Jack ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de poser un instant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme inconsciente avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce, le cœur serrer.

Une fois dans les couloirs, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel avec détermination. Il sentit une feuille de papier se froisser dans sa poche, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il ne regretter rien de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Une fois les portes ouvertes, il entra à l'intérieur en ignorant les regards inquiet de trois soldats qui se trouvaient dans la pièce confinait. Il se contenta d'appuyer sur le bouton qui menait au niveau 27 avant de sentir l'ascenseur descendre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du but, les militaires présent sortaient à des étages différents, le laissant finalement seul. Pourtant, quand l'ascenseur se stoppa au niveau 25, un visage familier rejoint Jack à l'intérieur. Voyant que celui-ci restait silencieux, il tenta de briser la glace.

- Vous allez voir Hammond ?… De mon côté j'allais passé voir Sam… Commença Daniel, sans pour autant avoir de réponse. Jack ? Est-ce vous allez bien ?

L'ascenseur arriva enfin au niveau souhaitait. Jack rassura Daniel avec un « oui » qui se voulait convainquant avant de longer le couloir. Bientôt, il se retrouva devant le bureau de Hammond et pénétra à l'intérieur sans plus attendre. Il avança vers le bureau, alors que son supérieur relevait la tête et prit l'enveloppe qu'il détenait dans sa poche avant de la poser en évidence sur le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Georges.

- Ma lettre de démission.

- Jack, je crois savoir pour quelle raison vous faîtes ça mais je ne peux pas l'accepter.

- Je ne vous le demande pas.

- Expliquez-vous.

- C'est très simple mon général… Si Carter ne se réveille pas, il est tout simplement impossible que je continu à travailler dans cette base.

- Jack, je sais que c'est très dur de perdre quelqu'un mais…

- Je sais que la cause pour laquelle nous nous battons et la plus juste qui soit, l'interrompit-il, mais le prix est trop élevé… Je vous demande seulement de respecter ma décision.

- Est-ce que vous en êtes sûr ?

- J'y est beaucoup réfléchit,… c'est égoïste à dire mais je peux supporter beaucoup de perte humaine tant que ça ne me touche pas particulièrement.

Georges observa un long moment son second. Il savait que c'est propos était légèrement déformé par la rage, mais que cette décision était irrévocable. Cela faisait bien trop d'années qu'il voyait la complicité qu'il entretenait avec le major Carter, et il avait toujours sut que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, Jack aurait bien plus de mal à s'en remettre que si il s'agissait de n'importe qui d'autres.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est déjà passé quelque chose, entre le major…

- Non, coupa Jack… Ecoutez, je sais que ça peut paraître difficile a admettre mais ne me posez plus de questions à ce sujet, contentez-vous d'accepter… Je vous en prit.

- … C'est d'accord Jack, mais j'espère que nous aurons pas a en venir à là.

Jack le remercia d'un regard avant de se diriger vers la porte. Mais, au moment où il allait disparaître, Georges Hammond rompit une nouvelle fois le silence.

- Une dernière chose colonel… Si par malheur je devais accepter votre démission, qu'est-ce que vous compteriez faire ensuite ?... Vous prendrez votre retraite ?

- Nan… Je rejoindrais les _Black Ops_.

Et avant que le général ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il avait quitté la pièce. Georges resta un instant figé, digérant la nouvelle. Les Black Ops était les forces spéciales de l'US Air Force dont Jack avait déjà fait partit. Et bien que très peu de personnes ne savait avec précisions qu'elles étaient les missions que les militaires devait accomplir dans cette unité, les bribes d'informations qui en découlaient été tous des plus négatives. Cela passait d'enlèvements, à toutes sortes de crimes pour protégeait la nation. Et la seule raison pour laquelle Jack voudrait se remettre à ce genre de complot, c'était sans nul doute parce qu'il y avait très peu de chances de s'en sortir vivant.

‡

Sam venait d'entrer dans la salle de briefing avec le major-général O'neill. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce avant de regarder Jack avec une certaine inquiétude. Celui-ci posa sa main dans son dos pour la rassurer et lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait y aller. Elle le remercia d'un regard, prit place au bout de la table, et demanda le silence. Les membres présents échangèrent un regard, se demandant si ils ne devraient pas plutôt continuer leur travail, avant de finalement s'installèrent à leur tours autour de la table, curieux de savoir ce que la célèbre astronaute allaient leur apprendre.

- Ecoutez, je sais bien que tout ce qui est en train de se passer vous dépasse un peu pour le moment, mais nous n'avons que très peu de temps. Je veux donc que tout le monde m'écoute avec attention, car j'ai des informations qu'aucun d'entres vous ne possède et je ne souhaite surout pas que l'on me demande qu'elles sont mes sources.

Quelques personnes se tournèrent vers le général O'neill qui approuva les propos du major Carter.

Le Président entra à son tour dans la salle, et se posta à côté de Jack en contemplant avec silence la jeune femme. Bien sûr, celui-ci ne connaissait pas les informations que la scientifique avait divulgué au général, mais il lui avait demandé d'avoir confiance aux plans de Samantha et de mettre tout les moyens nécessaire dans ses mains, ce qu'Henry Hayes avait accepté sans trop de difficulté.

Le major Carter ralluma alors le vidéoprojecteur qui montraient encore les trois vaisseaux Goa'ulds et reporta son attention sur l'assemblée.

- Ce que vous voyait en ce moment même n'est que le début du problème, car ce ne sont que les éclaireurs d'une énorme armada qui va arriver en orbite d'ici peu… Certains d'entre vous pense sans doute qu'il s'agit seulement d'une nouvelle espèce près à s'allier avec la Terre, mais ils n'ont qu'un but : nous détruire, ou faire de nous des esclaves. Et malheureusement pour nous, nous n'avons qu'une seule chance de les arrêter, et elle est presque infime.

- En supposant que vous dîtes la vérité…

- C'est le cas !

- Alors quel est le plan ?

- Il s'agit de retrouver un objet enfouit sous la glace de l'Antarctique, à ces coordonnées précises, ajouta-t-elle en montrant un morceaux de papier.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il ? D'un pistolet à eau capable de repousser ces choses ?… Je vous en prit ; arrêter votre baratins.

- Gardez cette esprit et on est sûr de tous y passer !

L'air grave que prenait le major Carter réussit à introduire le doute dans l'esprit de l'assemblée.

- De quoi s'agit-il précisément ?

- D'un moyen de transport et de communication extra-terrestre créer par la civilisation des « Anciens », qui nous permettra d'appeler du renfort.

- Et comment ce fait-il que vous soyez la seule à en connaître l'existence ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas, bluffa la scientifique.

Le Président Hayes lança un regard à Jack, qui lui assura qu'il fallait l'écouter. Celui-ci réfléchit un instant avant de s'adresser directement à l'astrophysicienne.

- Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ?

- Et bien il faudrait réussir à ramener cette édifice ici avant que l'ennemis n'arrive en plus grand nombre. Pendant ce temps là, il faudrait rassembler le plus de pilotes possible pour combattre les Al'keshs et les planeurs de la mort qui vont arrivaient en premier à la surface de la Terre… Même si j'ai bien peur que les moyens dont nous disposons ne nous permettrons pas de venir à bout aux vaisseaux mères.

- Des missiles ne conviendraient pas ?

- Ils disposent d'un bouclier énergétique bien trop puissant.

- Docteur O'neill, est-ce que vous vous rendez-compte de la portée de vos paroles ?

- Monsieur le Président, sans vouloir me mettre en avant je suis votre seule chance, alors ayez confiance en moi et mettons nous au travail.

Henry Hayes réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiesçait, ayant l'intuition que l'assurance de la scientifique allait-être payante.

- Très bien, général O'neill, je compte sur vous pour rassembler le plus de pilotes possibles. Docteur, vous, vous leur confieraient toutes les informations que vous avez sur ces vaisseaux.

- Pardon mais je crois que je dois m'occuper avant tout de retrouver la porte des étoiles.

- Vous serez bien plus utiles ici. Nous allons envoyé tout le matériel et mains d'œuvre possible aux coordonnées que vous nous avez donné pour pouvoir rapporté cette « porte des étoiles » suffisamment tôt… Quand à moi je vais écrire le discours que les citoyens vont devoir entendre.

- Devons-nous contacter les dirigeants des autres pays ? Interrogea Jack.

- J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne nous prennent pas au sérieux tant que nous ne leur serviront pas cette artéfact extra-terrestre sur un plateau. En attendant, contentait vous de faire ce que je vous ai demandé.

- A vos ordres.

‡

Jack était endormi au chevet de Sam. Il avait passé des heures à la veillait avant que, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la fatigue ne l'emporte. Teal'c et Daniel, quant-à eux, l'avait découvert assoupis quelques minutes plus tôt et attendaient qu'il se réveille pour pouvoir discuter des choix qu'ils avaient prit récemment. Mais le docteur Jackson ne cessait de faire les cents pas dans la pièce et fini par s'approcher de Jack pour le réveiller. Teal'c, bien que désapprobateur, le laissa faire, ne gardant qu'un sourcil levait pour lui donner son avis sur la question.

Jack émit un grognement rauque quand Daniel parvint à ses fins, mais releva la tête avec espoir, croyant qu'ils allaient leur annoncé une bonne nouvelle au sujet de Sam. Il se renfrogna finallement en voyant que la mine qu'affichait l'archéologue exprimait plus la colère que le soulagement. Le colonel O'neill s'enfonça dans son siège, attendant la suite, avant que Daniel ne coupe le silence.

- Le général Hammond nous a appris vos projets potentiels…

- Je me doutais qu'il allait faire quelque chose pour m'en dissuader, mais c'est certainement pas à l'ordre du jour, alors il est inutile d'en parler.

- Vous faîte une grave erreur !

- Pour l'instant je ne fais rien du tout Daniel ! Et je ne crois pas que cette discussion à lieu d'être !

- Et bien moi je crois que si ! Car même si je ne doute pas du réveil de Sam je trouve votre décision stupide et égoïste.

- Egoïste ? Je ne vois pas en quoi !

- Et bien quittez cette base et ces centaines de personnes qui croit en vous, c'est de l'égoïsme !

- Arrêtez Daniel, tout le monde ici sait que je ne suis pas irremplaçable ! Et cessez de vous inquiéter pour mon avenir alors que celui d'autres personnes est bien plus incertains !

- C'est du suicide Jack !

- Comment ça ? Vous dites vous-même qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas, ça devrais être suffisant pour que vous arrêtiez de vous en faire pour moi non ?

- Je suis d'accord mais en imaginant qu'il lui arrive quelques choses lors d'une de nos missions…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de penser des choses pareilles ?

- Nous savons tous qu'il y a des risques Jack ! Chaques jours ! En passant cette porte où n'importe où sur cette planète ! Mais vouloir réintégrer une unité spécial comme les _Black Ops_ est tout simplement suicidaire ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez en faisant ça, peut-être bien que c'est justement pour vous donner la mort, mais croyiez-vous que Sam aimerait cette idée ?

- Elle n'est pas morte Daniel ! Et je ne changerais pas d'avis, alors il est inutile de me faire vos sermons.

Daniel se tut, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de Jack, qui savait toujours se montrer à la hauteur habituellement… Mais là, il baissait les bras, et la raison était plus qu'évidente. Il avait toujours sut que Jack appréciait beaucoup Sam, mais il ne savait pas que ses sentiments pour elle était si profonds… Il avait crut simplement à une forte attirance, alors qu'apparemment il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien plus fort.

Il baissa un instant la tête. Bien que déçut, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour cette homme qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi dépité, presque sans vie. On le voyait, il parlait normalement, se mettait en colère, mais ne dégageait que du désespoir et de la détresse. Quelque chose avait changé dans sa manière d'être, c'est yeux ne pétillait plus, il était tout simplement devenu l'homme le plus malheureux.

Pourtant on voyait que ce n'était pas définitif, qu'il restait un espoir pour qu'il redevienne comme avant, et celui-ci se résumer en un soupir, en un murmure, ou dans un quelconque signe qui indiquerait que Samantha serait hors de danger.

Il ne restait plus qu'une chose a faire : attendre.

Mais Daniel ne supportait pas de voir le fossé dans lequel Jack se terrait lui-même, sa descente aux enfers, qui s'ajoutait à l'absence de celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur.

Il quitta donc la pièce, sans un regard en arrière.

Teal'c d'ailleurs, ne mit pas longtemps à l'imiter, ressentant intérieurement les mêmes sentiments que l'archéologue.

Et quand ce fut le cas, Jack crut enfin pouvoir être au calme pendant un moment, mais la voix de Jacob Carter l'interpella, l'obligeant à renoncer à l'idée d'être un peu tranquille.

Il quitta donc sa chaise, s'approcha du deuxième lit, et fit face au Tok'ra, qui s'était à présent redressait sur sa couche.

- Heureux de voir que vous êtes tirer d'affaire Jacob.

- Oh ce n'était pas grand-chose finalement… mais je vous en remercie Jack.

Un silence s'installa, que Jacob finit par interrompre.

- J'ai entendu votre conversation avec le docteur Jackson.

- Il était plutôt difficile de la louper.

- C'est vrai…

Il hésita un moment, avant de poursuivre.

- Ecoutez Jack, vous devez savoir que Sam et moi ne tenons pas beaucoup de conversation d'ordre privée, mais je sais qu'elle tient a vous, d'une façon particulière, et qu'elle refuserait l'idée que vous vous mettiez en danger inutilement.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

- Parce que je suis son père, et que quoi qu'il arrive, je veux qu'on respecte les volontés de ma fille… Alors faîte ça pour elle.

Jack baissa la tête, repensant à ce qu'il avait répondu à Anise trois ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il était resté avec Sam alors qu'il risquait de ce fait de perdre la vie.

« _Parce que je préférerais mourir, plutôt que de… perdre Carter. »_

La vérité, en effet, c'était qu'il ne s'immaginait pas pouvoir vivre dans un monde où la jeune femme n'avait plus sa place. Et on pouvait le supplier ou tenter de le faire changer d'avis, jamais il n'aurait la force de faire autrement.

Il fixa donc à nouveau Jacob, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le corps inerte de la femme qu'il aimait, puis coupa à son tour le silence qui régnait.

- Désolé… Mais c'est impossible.

Il observa un instant le Tok'ra, avant de quitter l'infirmerie, une douleur perçante au creux de l'estomac.

→ A SUIVRE


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, ça faisait longtemps ! Voilà mon chapitre huit, j'espère qu'il vous plaiera.**

**J'aimerais avoir des reviews s'il vous plait, parce que j'ai l'impression d'en avoir de moins en moins.**

**Est-ce que c'est parce que mon histoire vous plait de moins en moins ? Je sais qu'elle peut parraître un peu longue.**

**A plus tard alors. Je répondrais à vos coms si vous avez des questions. Bye.**

Le major-général Jack O'neill entrait dans son bureau une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Après la réunion qu'avait tenu Sam, celle-ci avait disparu sans prévenir, laissant Jack et le Président planifier les derniers détails seuls. Il jeta un œil circulaire à la pièce, espérant voir la femme blonde quelque part, mais fut déçut en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas.

Pourtant, au moment où il allait quitté la pièce, il entendit un faible sanglot. Il traversa donc la pièce, et contourna le bureau pour enfin la trouver là, assise sur le sol froid, les genoux contre sa poitrine et la tête appuyait sur la surface boisée du meuble. Jack s'assit à ses côtés et entoura ses épaules de son bras gauche, avant qu'elle ne pose elle-même sa tête sur son torse.

- … Si c'est pour ton plan que tu t'inquiètes, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai confiance en toi.

- Tu ne devrais pas… J'ai retourné la situation dans tout les sens. Même si on retrouve la porte des étoiles, ce qui n'est pas du tout sûr à cause des changements important de cette réalité, nous n'aurons pas le temps de la ramener ici et de convaincre les Asgards de nous aider. Les Goa'ulds nous auront attaquaient avant.

- Alors au moins dis-toi qu'on aura essayait.

- Jack, tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Vous allez mourir, et c'est de ma faute.

- Tu as tors. Si ce que tu dis est vrai nous n'aurions pas put échapper à ça de toute façon.

Sam essuya ses joues humides, laissant un silence s'installer pendant quelques secondes avant que Jack ne reprenne la parole.

- Je n'aurais jamais crut dire une chose pareille un jour mais si tu fais vraiment partie d'un autre monde, ou je ne sais qu'elle réalité, tu devrais y retourner.

- Je l'aurai sans doute déjà fait si je savais comment faire, affirma-t-elle.

Mais à ces paroles, elle baissa la tête instantanément, doutant soudainement. En effet, elle savait que même si la situation n'avait jamais été si catastrophique, elle n'aurait pas sut résister au plaisir de découvrir comment pouvait-être sa vie avec Jack… Et c'est à ce bonheur qu'elle avait gouté ces derniers jours, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais connu quelque chose de plus douloureux.

- Et cet objet dont tu m'as parlé ? Continua Jack dans un murmure.

- Il doit-être encore sur P4X 645 à cette heure-ci.

- Alors promet moi de t'y rendre si jamais tu as raison.

- Hors de question, je suis la seule qui puisse vous aider.

- Comme tu l'as dit nos chance sont presque infime, alors je préfère te savoir loin d'ici.

- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour supporter tout ça ?

- Qui te dis que je le supporte ? Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

Sam continua à le fixer, attendant un réponse sincère. Jack baissa un instant les yeux avant de lui prendre la main.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois saine et sauve… le reste n'est pas si important en fin de compte.

- Jack, je…

- Promet-le moi Sam… Je veux juste en avoir le cœur nette avant d'aller casser du Goa-machin-truc.

La jeune femme plongea les yeux dans les siens, lisant alors toute l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour elle en cet instant précis. Elle acquiesça alors, déclenchant un profond soupir de soulagement de la part de son « mari » et le regarda se lever, avant d'accepter la main qu'il lui tendait pour se redresser à son tour.

- Parfait, maintenant on pourrait peut-être exécuter les ordres du Président et aller briefer les pilotes ?

- Bien sûr… Mais pour ce qui est du plan j'ai une autre idée…

‡

Le colonel Jack O'neill était dans ses appartements, toujours dans la base du SGC. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il tentait de retrouver le sommeil, mais dès l'instant où il fermait les yeux, il revoyait son visage. Il rallumait donc la lumière, avant de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun changement… Et cela se répétait encore et encore.

Pour finir, c'est Teal'c qui interrompit ce cercle vicieux en pénétrant dans la pièce avec un plateau remplit de nourriture. Jack s'assit sur son lit, avant de lui lancer un regard froid.

- Depuis quand est-ce que le fait de toquer à la porte est passé de mode ?

- Je me suis dit que vous ne me répondriez pas si je le faisais.

- Vous aviez raison… J'aimerais être un peu seul si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Mais vous l'êtes depuis que le major Carter est dans le coma O'neill, constata le Jaffa.

- Ecoutez Teal'c, je sais que vous voulez m'aider et tout et tout mais je ne suis pas le seul dans cette base a regretté Sam, en commençant par Daniel et vous… alors arrêté de vous préoccupait par ce que je ressens et allez plutôt prendre un peu l'air de votre côté… C'est un ordre.

- Je regrette mais je ne crois pas que vous êtes en état pour me donner ces types de directives… Et puis c'est le général Hammond qui m'envoi.

- Ah vraiment ? Il veut que vous me fassiez le même speech que Jacob et Daniel ?

- Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas manger ? Interrogea Teal'c sans prendre en considération la question du colonel.

Jack serra les poings avant de se lever et d'attraper le plateau des mains de son ami.

- Vous avez gagné Teal'c, je mangerai tout ça uniquement si vous acceptez de sortir de la chambre.

Teal'c hésita un instant, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte. Mais, au moment où il allait la franchir, il se retourna pour fixer une nouvelle fois son supérieur dans les yeux.

- Normalement je ne devrez pas vous mettre dans la confidence mais le général Hammond a tenté de joindre Peter Shanahan plusieurs fois depuis que Sam et dans le coma, sans avoir de réponse.

Jack sentit sa gorge se serrer à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Depuis que son second avait perdu connaissance, il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à prévenir Pete, qui était pourtant avec Sam depuis plus de cinq mois. Et bien qu'elle avait mit fin à leur relation, il avait le droit de savoir.

Teal'c continuait de le fixer, attendant une quelconque réaction, mais Jack restait figé. Le Jaffa quitta donc la pièce, après un dernier regard pour son supérieur. Au même moment, celui-ci attrapa sa veste et l'enfila avant de prendre un des sandwich que son ami avait apporté. Il attendit quelques minutes, pour être sûr que celui-ci ne l'attendait pas, sourcil arquait à la sortie, avant de sortir de sa chambre et d'empruntait un couloir désert. Il savait que Georges ne voulait pas qu'il quitte la base avant qu'ils n'aient reparlé de sa décision, mais il connaissait le SGC comme personne et pouvait donc la quitter incognito sans trop de difficulté.

‡

Sam et Jack sortait d'Air Force One avec Henry Hayes et le major Davis. Sans perdre de temps, ils s'installèrent à l'arrière d'une limousine qui les attendaient déjà sur la piste d'atterrissage. Sam n'avait jamais semblé aussi nerveuse, car, outre le fait qu'une immense flotte menacée ce monde, ils s'approchaient de plus en plus du SGC, qu'elle semblait avoir quitté il y a une éternité. En effet, le Président avait approuvé cette idée tout en pensant que l'organisation du bâtiment lui permettrait de donner des directives plus efficaces. Ce qui, en plus, satisfaisait la curiosité de la jeune femme qui se posait des milliers de questions sur les activités actuelles de la base.

Un silence presque funeste régnait dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que Sam se décide à l'interrompre.

- On ne m'a toujours pas dit qui commande le SGC depuis le départ du général West ? Demanda Sam.

- Le général Vidrine, répondit les trois hommes en même temps, désireux de ne plus revivre ce silence.

Samantha se força presque à sourire, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais l'ambiance devint encore plus angoissante que jamais lorsque leurs pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers l'armada Goa'uld.

- Des nouvelles de la porte des machins-chose ?

- Des étoiles Jack, la porte des étoiles.

- Comme tu dis, accorda-t-il avant de regarder le Président en attente d'une réponse.

- Tout ce que je sais pour l'instant c'est qu'il y a des ondes énergétiques plus fortes à l'endroit indiquait.

- C'est un début.

- En effet. Je ne devrais pas tarder à avoir des nouvelles.

- Il vaudrait mieux.

- Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter. Comme je l'ai dit, il s'agit seulement d'éclaireur, les autres devraient arriver dans plusieurs heures seulement.

- Tu as raison Sam, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on s'inquièterait, ironisa Jack tout en tapotant son genoux de sa main droite.

‡

Le colonel Jack O'neill était dans sa voiture, observant un appartement depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger, tout en sachant que son comportement n'était pas très saint. Mais il n'avait ni la force de partir, ni celle de se diriger vers cette porte, que Sam avait dut franchir une centaine de fois avec son ex amant. Il restait donc sans bouger, persuadé qu'il devait faire ça lui-même, sans toute fois passer à l'acte, attendant seulement qu'il trouve les mots juste, sans amertume ni jalousie, ceux qui ne donnait pas d'espoir mais n'en retirait pas non plus. Comment les médecins pouvaient-ils les formuler si souvent ? Cela lui avait parut si simple quand il avait décidé de quitter la base, et là, il restait coincé entre deux possibilités, en ayant l'impression de se retrouver devant un gigantesque bloc de glace, qui n'attendait qu'un souffle, qu'un mouvement, pour s'effondrait sur lui et l'engloutir.

Mais ce dilemme se résout finalement quand Peter Shanahan sortit de chez lui et se dirigea vers le 4x4 de Jack. Il se posta devant la vitre conductrice, toqua trois coup sur le verre et fit signe au militaire de baisser la fenêtre. Celui-ci s'exécuta, avant de fixer Pete, le visage neutre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda le flic férocement.

- Je suis venu vous parlez.

- Ça fait quinze minutes que vous trainez devant chez moi alors venons en au but. C'est à propos de Sam ?

- Est-ce qu'on peut en discuter à l'intérieur ?

- L'endroit n'a pas d'importance.

- C'est vous qui voyez.

Jack sortit du véhicule et se mis face à Pete, rassemblant son courage.

- Vous avez raison, il s'agit de Sam.

- J'en était sûr, vous êtes venu savourez votre victoire…

Le colonel fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. Mais, lorsqu'il vit la bouteille de bière que tenait Peter dans les mains, il passa outre sa remarque et tenta de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais il faut que…

- Ne jouait pas ce jeu là avec moi colonel ! J'aurais dût me douter qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie.

- Je n'ai rien a voir là-dedans.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est de votre faute si elle a refusé !

- Sam est dans le coma depuis le jours où elle vous a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir votre femme !… C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu !… Vous devriez aller la voire.

Pete ne sut quoi dire pendant une dizaine de secondes, mais il finit par relevait la tête avec un air triste dans les yeux. Il désigna ensuite sa bouteille et afficha un sourire blessé.

- Il m'a fallut cinq mois pour comprendre que c'était impossible Sam et moi… Cinq mois. Et il n'y a que cette bouteille qui m'aide à oublier ne serait-ce que le son de sa voix… alors je suis désolé mais c'est haut dessus de mes forces… D'ailleurs j'ai un avion qui m'attend dans quelques heures.

- Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire ! Elle est dans le coma ! Et je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait que vous soyez au près d'elle.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas comprit alors ?… La seule raison pour laquelle Samantha a déjà eut besoin de moi, c'était pour essayer de vous oublier. Alors non, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle aimerez voir à son réveil, mais vous… Dîtes lui seulement qu'elle va me manquer, mais pour le reste, ne comptez pas sur moi.

Jack regardait Pete s'éloigner sans bouger, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être en colère contre ce type ! Mais pas pour les raisons qu'ils venaient d'exposer, au contraire. Il haïssait le fait qu'il soit si compréhensif, si attentif aux besoins de la jeune femme, en clair, tout ce que Jack n'avait pas sut-être ces huit dernière années. Comment se pouvait-il qu'une femme comme Samantha ressente les même sentiments pour lui que pour un type comme Peter ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Alors quoi que Jacob et ce flic en pensait, il en doutait.

‡

Arrivée devant la base de Cheyenne Mountain, Sam ressentit comme un pincement au cœur, qui se traduisait par une envie incontrôlable de retrouver sa place dans son monde. Mais depuis qu'elle était ici, elle avait la forte impression qu'elle devait réaliser ou comprendre quelque chose, comme si sa présence ici avait un but. Et malgré la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait s'empêchait d'essayer de trouver une explication à ça.

Pourtant, Jack la tira de ses pensées en lui disant qu'il était temps d'y aller. Elle acquiesça alors avant de suivre les trois hommes qui avait déjà quitté la limousine.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et commencèrent leurs descentes vers l'étage numéro vingt-sept.

Le trajet parut être interminable mais pour finir, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le général Vidrine qui les attendaient.

- Monsieur le Président, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, malgré les circonstances.

- Plaisir partagé général.

- Hum-hum, les interrompis Jack en leur montrant sa montre.

- Vous avez raison, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre… Les pilotes vous attendent déjà au niveau inférieur.

Le président Hayes le remercia avant de faire signe à Sam et à Jack d'exécuter les ordres précédemment donnaient. Ceux-ci s'éloignèrent sur le champs et rejoignirent la salle d'embarquement qui était légèrement différente de celle que la jeune femme connaissait. En effet, il manquait l'élément phare, et qui n'était autre que la porte des étoiles.

Ils découvrirent également qu'une quarantaines de personnes les y attendaient. Tous exécutaient un salue militaire et attendait les instructions. Jack prit place face à eux et les regardèrent avec gravité avant de leur autoriser à rompre. Il fixa ensuite Samantha avant de lui faire signe de commencer.

- Bien, commença celle-ci avant de prendre place à ses côtés, il ne nous reste seulement quelques heures avant le début de l'attaque alors voici le plan : Des chasseurs Goa'uld vont être envoyé à la surface de la planète pour commencer l'attaque. Vous serez chargé de faire au maximum le ménage, sauf pour deux pilotes d'entre vous, qui essayeront de récupérer un de ses vaisseaux intacte.

- Je suis volontaire, proposa un des militaires dans la masse.

Sam fit un pas sur le côté pour pouvoir l'identifier et fut surprise de découvrir le major John Shepard qu'elle avait déjà rencontré lors d'un banquet qu'avait organisé le Président. Elle acquiesça alors et contempla le reste des pilotes pour voir si un autre était volontaire. Et en effet, trois d'entre eux levèrent la main, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en choisir un que Jack se proposa à son tour. Sam le regarda avec incompréhension, ayant espéré qu'il reste au près d'elle en attendant des nouvelles de la porte. Celui-ci s'avança alors vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- On a besoin de toi ici, commença-t-elle en baissant la voix.

- Je serais bien plus utile là-haut… Et sans vouloir me vanter, je suis plutôt bon pilote.

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'accepter. Elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser seulement parce qu'elle était inquiète pour lui.

- Et quand on aura le chasseur ? Interrogea John.

- Vous le rapporterez au SGC... Prenez des câbles pour le remorquer, car je doute que vous réussissiez à comprendre son fonctionnement.

- Et ensuite ?

- Je prendrais les commandes de l'engin et je tenterais de récupérer un de leur vaisseaux mère.

- C'est du suicide.

- Peut-être mais je suis la seule a avoir la moindre chance.

- Vous êtes astronautes, critiqua un des militaires.

- Je sais que tu as les connaissances nécessaires pour exécuter ton plan mais ils ont raison, intervint Jack, tu ne peux pas faire ça toute seule… C'est pour ça que je viens avec toi.

- C'est hors de question.

- Et depuis quand est-ce que tu as le pouvoir de m'interdire quoi que ce soit ?

- C'est trop dangereux.

- Tu as raison… c'est pour cette raison que je viens.

Samantha le fusilla du regard. Pourquoi avait-il toujours cette manie de vouloir se sacrifier pour les autres ?

Apparemment il y avait plus qu'une ressemblance physique entre son Jack et lui, et c'était précisément cela qui lui taper sur le système en ce moment.

‡

Daniel venait de rentrer dans l'infirmerie et se dirigeait vers le lit de son ami. Apparemment, Jacob était endormi, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose vu ce qu'il venait faire ici.

Le scientifique prit place sur la chaise qui se trouvait à proximité de la jeune femme inconsciente et l'observa avec tristesse.

- Bonjour Sam…

Il s'arrêta un instant, ce qu'il faisait était complètement stupide, il le savait, mais pourtant, il avait tout essayé, sauf ça.

- Vous savez j'ai beaucoup réfléchit depuis que vous êtes allongée ici… Et même si je suis sûr de moi en ce qui concerne le but de cet objet je ne fais qu'attendre votre réveil. Vous nous manquez beaucoup… à tous. D'ailleurs il faut que vous vous sortiez de là très vite, parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, il n'y aura pas que votre vie qui s'achèvera je vous assure… Jack n'est plus le même depuis qu'il vous a trouvé inconsciente dans votre bureau, il a même envisagé de retourner chez les Black OPS s'il vous arrivait quelque chose… Tout le monde compte sur vous ici… Vos amis en particulier. J'essaye de ne pas envisagé la possibilité d'avoir tort. Je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas si j'apprenais que je vous avez laissé étudier un objet qui était la propriété d'un Goa'uld avant. En tout cas, quoi que vous avez à comprendre, ne perdez pas de temps…

Daniel lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

‡

Le général Jack O'neill et le major Samantha venait de pénétrer dans le bureau du général Vidrine. Celui-ci était en grande discussion avec le Président Hayes qui semblait un peu plus détendu qu'avant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Jack.

- Les ambassadeurs des autres nations nous ont contacté… Ils ont prit la connaissance des vaisseaux grâce à leur satellites et on accepté de former une collaboration.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, admit Sam.

- En effet, mais ils ne parviennent pas à croire que nos missiles n'auraient aucun effet sur les vaisseaux mères.

- C'est pourtant le cas.

- C'est ce que je leur ai dit… Mais ils souhaitent en avoir le cœur net.

- Quand est-ce que ça va se produire ?

- Dans une trentaine de minutes.

- Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Pourquoi cela ? Au moins nous saurons avec certitude si les effets des bombes sont bénéfiques, et si ça ne marche pas, nous continuerons vos plans.

- A première vue c'est vrai que nous ne risquons rien, mais si les Goa'ulds voient que nous les provoquons en essayant de nous défendre, ils risqueraient d'abandonner l'idée de faire de certains d'entre nous des esclaves et préférerons tous nous annihiler !

- Et bien au moins nous mourrons libre ! Cela fait plus de deux siècles que notre nation recherche cette indépendance, nous ne pourrions pas tirer un trait dessus et nous plier au souhait de ses Goa'ulds.

- Au moins ça nous ferait gagner un peu de temps !

- Désolé docteur O'neill, c'est indiscutable.

- Vous faîtes une grave erreur.

- L'erreur serait d'abandonner l'aide des autres pays pour ne pas courir un risque qui est déjà présent de toute façon !… Vous devriez aller vous reposer et manger un peu docteur, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant le début des combats.

- C'est vous qui voyez… monsieur le Président.

Elle quitta la pièce, la machoire crispait, et bientôt suivie de Jack.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Dans mon labo.

- Sam tu n'es jamais venu ici avant.

- Si ! Je connais cette endroit Jack ! Ça fait huit ans que j'y travaille !

- Je veux bien te croire Sam mais ici ce n'est pas le cas… Tu devrais écouter le Président et allait manger quelque chose… Tu pourrais peut-être me conduire au mess ?

Sam le fixa un instant et ne put s'empêcher de lui adressait un sourire. Elle voulu le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle mais ces mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche... alors elle se contenta de de le fixer tendrement et d'accepter l'offre.

- Tu as de la chance, annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, il se trouve que j'ai un faible pour la gelée bleue.

- Attend voir,... c'est moi que tu traites de gelée bleue ?

→ A SUIVRE


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps. J'ai eu bien du mal à écrire ce chapitre mais j'ai finallement réussit. ****Je remercie tout particulièrement Mel ; Audrey' ; Severine' et Dom pour leur derniers commentaires !****La fin est proche, normallement plus que deux chapitres. Donnez-moi un maximum de reviews pour m'encourager ! Je n'ai jamais écrit de fiction aussi longue alors j'en ai besoin. Désolé pour les fautes, il était tard lorsque je l'ai relut. à bientôt !**

Le Président Hayes, le général O'neill, le major Davis, le général Vidrine et Sam étaient en salle de commandement, observant avec une certaine appréhension un compte à rebours qu'affichait l'ordinateur principal, et qui allait prendre fin dans une trentaine de secondes. La jeune femme, elle, ne tenait plus en place tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait rien changer à la situation. Si quelqu'un en avait ce pouvoir ici, ce n'était pas elle.

- Monsieur le Président… Commença-t-elle, soudainement décidée.

- Je connais votre avis sur la question professeur.

- Vous pouvez encore empêcher ça !

- Même si je le voulais, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je ne pourrais pas le faire.

- Il faut que vous m'écoutiez !

- Vous croyiez réellement qu'ils vont abandonner maintenant qu'il ne reste plus que quinze secondes avant lancement ?

Sam baissa la tête, fataliste. Connaissant les Goa'ulds depuis maintenant huit ans, elle savait comment tout cela allait se terminer. Dans moins de dix secondes, les bombes seraient stoppaient par un bouclier énergétique avant qu'un vent de déception ne balaye la salle et n'enclenche le début de la bataille.

La scientifique croisa les yeux de Jack. Celui-ci paraissait inquiet, mais au moins cela voulez dire qu'il la croyiez. Comment pouvez-t-il lui faire autant confiance après les affirmations démentes qu'elle tenait ? Tout cela ne pouvait pas être réel, pourtant tout ici semblait lui prouver le contraire.

Enfin, le premier chiffre apparut sous leurs yeux avant qu'ils n'observent tous, le souffle court, les trois premières bombes se dirigeaient à grande vitesse vers le vaisseaux le plus près. Mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour constater qu'elles étaient sans effet. Car, comme Sam l'avait prédis, les explosifs n'atteignirent même pas la coque du vaisseaux, laissant celui intact.

Le Président resta un instant immobile, n'osant pas admettre son erreur. Mais il en fut tout autrement lorsque Walter annonça que plusieurs nouveaux engins spatiaux venaient de faire leur apparition sur l'écran de contrôle. Apparemment, ils provenaient tous de l'Ha'tak sur lequel ils venaient d'organiser une attaque nucléaire.

Henry Hayes se tourna alors vers le major Carter, affichant un air d'incompréhension total.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe docteur ?

- Je vous dirais bien que je vous l'avais dit, mais… je vous l'avais dit.

La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, la terre était menacé et elle perdait son temps à savourait ce moment. Bien sûr, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que les vaisseaux de la mort ne sorte pas du Ha'tak mais ne les avaient-elle pas mis en garde ?

Elle croisa alors le regard de Jack, qui, étonnement, souriait encore à sa précédente remarque. Sam ferma les yeux en sentant son pouls atteindre une nouvelle fois des sommets avant d'essayer de se concentrer sur les problèmes qui se présentaient.

- Les vaisseaux de la mort ne vont pas tarder a arriver… il faut donner l'ordre aux pilotes d'y aller.

- Je m'en occupe, le major Shepard est surement déjà entrain de m'attendre, intervint Jack avec un air grave.

Il posa son regard dans celui de la scientifique avant de respirer profondément et de quitter les lieux. Sam hésita un instant, elle ne devait pourtant pas y songer, mais peut-être que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle quitta donc la salle des commandes précipitamment puis rattrapa le militaire avant qu'il n'ai put entrer dans l'ascenseur. Celui-ci se retourna en sentant la main de Sam se refermer sur son poignet et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le siens. La jeune femme resta un instant figeait, comme si le temps s'était arrêter, avant que, sans plus attendre, elle n'entoure les épaules de Jack de ses bras et n'enfouisse son visage au creux de son épaule. Une larme perla au coin de sa joue avant de tomber finalement sur le treillis du général.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, avoua-t-elle alors.

Jack sentit son estomac se retourner. Il ne supportait pas entendre la tristesse qui résonnait à travers ses paroles et envisager presque de rester au près d'elle. Mais de toute façon, il s'avait qu'ils finiraient par être séparé, mieux valait donc s'y habituer. Il attendit donc qu'elle recule d'un pas avant de passer une main sur son visage et d'essuyer ses larmes.

- Sam je… tu as besoin de ce vaisseau… On en a tous besoin… et je crois être le mieux préparé. J'ai absorbé tout tes discours de scientifique sur leurs capacités de feu et de défense tu sais, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Promet moi de ne pas jouer les héros.

- J'adore jouer les héros, mais je te promet de faire attention…

Sam acquiesça, légèrement rassurée.

- Il faut que j'y aille… annonça-t-il alors, nerveux.

- Bien sûr, le monde est menacée et moi je fais perdre du temps au seul militaire qui pourrait le sauver.

- Je t'assures que ça en valait la peine.

La jeune femme afficha un mègre sourire avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du général. Celui-ci resta un moment sans bouger, avant de passer une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux et de disparaître dans l'ascenseur.

Sam ferma un instant les yeux, sentant soudainement une énorme douleur au niveau de sa poitrine. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, si quelqu'un pouvait réussir cette mission, il s'agissait bien de Jack…

Nan, ce qui l'inquiétait réellement c'était la tournure que prenaient les événements. En effet, elle avait une étrange sensation, qui avait l'air de lui annoncer que la fin était proche, qu'elle allait bientôt quitter ce monde, ses parents, son mari. Et en dépit du fait qu'elle souhaitait auparavant retourner dans son univers, elle doutait de sa faculté à supporter ce changement brutal, bien qu'elle souhaitait « le » retrouvait, ainsi que ses amis.

Mais pour le moment, elle était encore là ! Elle se dirigeait donc une nouvelle fois vers la salle de contrôle et pénétra dans la pièce avec anxiété.

- Si vous voulez prévenir la nation monsieur le Président, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

- Impossible, ils ont détruits l'ensemble de nos moyens de communication mis à part la radio… Et je doute que les Américains soient encore dans l'ignorance dans l'état actuel des choses… A combien de vaisseaux devons nous nous attendre à faire face d'ici les prochaines heures ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de ceux d'un maître trop important… peut-être trois ou quatre s'il n'a pas d'aide d'autres Goa'uld.

- Bien… peut-être qu'on peut s'en sortir dans ce cas.

- Vous ignorez tout de la puissance de feu de ces engins monsieur le Président... Pour en venir à bout, il faut prendre les commandes de l'intérieur.

‡

Jack se trouvait sur son canapé, examinant une veille photo de l'équipe avec une bière à la main. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il était là, ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard de la jeune femme blonde qui affichait un sourire figeait sur le papier glacée qu'il tenait entre les mains. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble qu'une sorte de routine s'était peu à peu mis en place. Depuis huit ans, il semblait n'avoir aperçut qu'une infime partie de la vie privée de son second, pourtant les deux militaires se sentaient plus proches que bon nombre de gens.

Il approcha une nouvelle fois la cannette de sa bouche, tout en pensant que ça allait l'aider à oublier, mais fut bientôt interrompu par des éternuements qu'il reconnu aussitôt. Il leva alors la tête et dévisagea Daniel qui l'observait avec un regard critique. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il ne saurait le dire. Pourtant il avait l'étrange impression qu'il aurait ignoré longtemps sa présence si celui-ci n'avait pas ces maudits allergies.

- Une bière ? Proposa Jack.

Le scientifique se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se servir dans le frigo du militaire et de prendre place à ses côtés. Un long silence s'installa alors entre les deux coéquipiers, qui se sentaient tout les deux d'une façon ou d'une autre responsable de ce qui été arrivait à la jeune femme, avant que, soudainement, Jack ne l'interrompe.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Je m'inquiète pour vous Jack.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui est dans le coma, si ?

- Par moment on pourrait croire le contraire.

- Cessé de dramatiser.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous faîtes en décidant de rejoindre les Blacks OPS ?… Quel est votre but en faisant ça ?

- Si vous croyiez que je suis suicidaire…

- Vous l'étiez après la mort de votre fils.

- Mais les choses on changé depuis ! Vous croyiez que je n'ai rien tiré de ces huit années à sauver le monde ?

- Alors pourquoi…

- Je sais seulement que je ne pourrais pas marcher dans ces couloirs, aller tranquillement au mess et passer la porte des étoiles si elle ne se réveille pas… Je ne pourrais pas non plus aller en retraite en ayant toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité, qui finirait par me rendre dingue… alors je recherche simplement un travaille qui pourrait, par sa difficulté, me changer un peu les idées… si les choses tournent mal.

Daniel ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger soupire de soulagement, satisfait d'entendre ces propos de la part de Jack. De toute évidence, il avait changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, peu après la mort de Charlie. Mais il restait tout de même un point qu'il souhaitait éclaircir.

- Je sais que ça ne me regarde absolument pas mais je voulais savoir… depuis quand est-ce que vous ressentez ce genre de sentiments vis-à-vis de Sam ?

- Vous avez raison… Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Le militaire finit sa bière d'une traite avant de regarder un point invisible sur le mur de son salon.

- En faîtes c'est arrivé si discrètement que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quand exactement.

- Et… Sam ?

Jack, comprenant le sous-entendu de sa question, jeta une capsule à travers la pièce et serra les poings avec une colère certaine.

- Disons qu'elle a plusieurs fois tentait de me parler, mais je n'ai jamais prit le risque de l'écouter.

Maintenant il était peut-être trop tard pour rattraper les choses entre eux.

- Et Pete ?

- Partit… il l'a demandé en mariage, elle a refusé.

- A cause de vous ?

Jack se figea un instant. Cette question lui avait traverser l'esprit de nombreuses fois depuis qu'il avait tenu sa dernière discussion avec son second, et bien qu'auparavant il doutait de la réponse, les propos de Pete avaient eut finalement leurs effets.

- A priori, oui.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vous qui a inventé la loi de non-fraternisation, si ?

- Nan, vous avez raison… seulement ça ne doit pas être facile.

- Comme tous ce qui touche à ce programme…

- … Vous devriez rentrer à la base, être à ses côtés au cas où il y aurait du changement.

- Vous avez surement raison… Mais ça vous dit de reprendre une bière avant ?

- Volontiers, merci.

‡

Sam faisait les cents pas dans la salle de briefing, attendant patiemment des nouvelles de Jack qui semblait toujours entrain d'exécuter sa mission.

Le Président Hayes ne tarda pas a pénétrer dans la pièce, interrompant par la même occasion la scientifique dans ses pensées.

- Professeur O'Neill ?

- Monsieur le Président ?

- Nous venons de recevoir des nouvelles excellente !

- Le général O'Neill et le major Shepard ont-ils réussit a réquisitionner un vaisseaux Goa'uld ? Demanda la scientifique, sans grand espoir.

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, seulement la porte des étoiles a été retrouvé a l'endroit indiqué, et sera au SGC dans moins de deux heures… Nous vous devons donc de sincères remerciements pour votre aide plus que précieuse.

La jeune femme resta un instant abasourdie par cette nouvelle. Car, dans deux heures peut-être, lorsqu'elle aurait l'occasion de traverser de nouveau la porte pour chercher de l'aide, irait-elle plutôt sur P4X 645 pour tenter de retrouver l'artéfact qui l'avait emmener ici. Elle serait donc normalement de retour chez elle avant demain. Mais était-ce vraiment le bon moment ?

- Et en ce qui concerne votre mari, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que tout vas très bien se passer, continua l'homme politique, croyant avoir trouvé la raison du silence de cette dernière.

- Sauf votre respect monsieur le Président, tout ne peux pas « très bien se passer » … Nous sommes en guerre contre une menace extra-terrestre… Il y aura forcément des conséquences.

- Alors peut-être nous en apprendrons-t-elles plus sur le sens de nos vies.

Sam fronça les sourcils, interloqués par la remarque du Président qui semblait résumer à elle seule sa présence ici. En effet, peut-être cette expérience allait-elle entrainer de nombreux changements lorsqu'elle aurait repris sa place ? Mais ceux-ci pourraient-ils causer autant de dégâts qu'ils en avait fait ici ? La réponse à cet question ne se présenterait surement que trop tard.

‡

Jack entrait de nouveau dans l'infirmerie, se dirigeant avec douleur vers le corps de la jeune femme, qui semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi fragile. Apparemment, Jacob était de nouveau sur pied, puisqu'il ne se trouvait plus dans le lit voisin de celui de sa fille. C'était sans doute une bonne chose, bien que le militaire n'arrivait pas a s'en réjouir. Il prit donc a nouveau place près de Samantha et laissa son dos s'appuyer sur le dossier de la chaise. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit depuis que son second avait été emmener a l'infirmerie, et son corps commençait a en ressentir les effets.

- Colonel O'neill ?

Jack ne bougea pas, bien qu'ayant reconnu la voix de Janet Fraiseur, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur a parler de Sam. Le médecin ne se découragea tout de même pas par ce manque d'attention et se dirigea vers le militaire avec incertitude. Ce qu'elle avait a lui dire n'était pas une chose qu'elle aurait supporté faire si son statue professionnel ne lui en contraignait pas.

- Je ne sais pas si Sam en avait discuté avec vous mais elle m'a laissé une consigne… Pas d'acharnement thérapeutique, se lança-t-elle alors, bien qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas pire moment pour faire cette déclaration…

- Je sais qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas… mais je ne vois pas qu'elle est le rapport. Elle est dans le coma depuis six jours, et il y a toujours une activité dans son cortex cérébral.

- C'est vrai, elle n'est forte heureusement qu'au stade III du coma, elle ne réagit plus aux stimuli extérieur mais n'est pas en mort encéphalique… Seulement elle présente des troubles respiratoires et oculaires, qui peuvent annoncer un déclin.

- Ce qui veux dire ?

- Nous ne savons pas qu'elles sont les effets a long thermes que provoque cet artéfact… tous ce dont nous pouvons avoir la quasi certitude, c'est qu'il est un jour appartenu a un Goa'uld…

- Ce qui veux dire ? Insista Jack.

- Que nous avons très peu de chance de constater un changement de sa part avant qu'elle ne tombe en phase IV, c'est-à-dire la mort cérébral… Je suis désolé.

- Désolé de quoi exactement ?

- Comme je voulais dit, Sam m'a laissé…

- Je sais ce qu'elle vous a demandé de faire ! Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est ce que vous comptez faire ?

- Croyiez bien que j'en suis navrée… seulement je suis son médecin et je me dois de respecter ses consignes.

- Vous êtes aussi sa meilleure amie, je n'arrive donc pas a croire que vous envisagez de la débrancher !

- Ce que je pense n'a pas vraiment d'importance colonel.

- Dans ce cas précis je trouve que si !

- … Je peux gagner un peu de temps bien sûr, mais il va falloir que vous vous prépariez à ce qu'elle nous quitte.

- … Combien exactement ?

- Un jour, peut-être deux…

Jack déglutit avec difficulté, il s'était attendu à toutes les possibilités, sauf a celle-ci.

‡

Le major Carter ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les 28 étages de la base laissaient place à la porte des étoiles qui coulissait dans le puits d'accès qui menait à la surface. D'ailleurs, cette joie ne lui parut pas très opportune vis-à-vis de la situation actuelle. Seulement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre qu'elle lui avait manqué, et de nombreux souvenirs lui traversa l'esprit alors que l'immense artéfact prenait l'entement position dans l'emplacement qui lui convenait le mieux.

Pendant ses deux heures, la scientifique avait préparé l'arrivé de l'objet en mettant au point les systèmes d'ouvertures, les données nécessaires a son bon fonctionnement et avait même noter le nom des planètes dont elle se souvenait de mémoire afin de les remettre au général Vidrine.

Et finalement, tout était prêt.

Le commandant de la base arriva bientôt à sa droite, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Et bien, c'est impressionnant.

- A qui le dîtes-vous !

- Je n'arrive toujours pas a comprendre comment vous connaissiez son existence.

- C'est une longue histoire, et j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le temps de vous la conter.

- En effet, car dès l'instant où elle sera installée nous comptons sur vous pour accompagner une équipe de militaire, formée pour les situations a haut risque, sur une des planètes que vous nous avez indiquer…

- J'aimerais beaucoup…

- Bien sûr, si le général O'neill et le major Shepard sont de retour, nous tenterons de vous contacter par radio.

Sam baissa la tête, honteuse. En effet, elle avait recommandé, quelques minutes plus tôt, de se rendre en premier lieu sur P4X 645, qui avait « soi-disant », la plus grande chance d'être sous le contrôle des Asgards. Ce mensonge n'avait pour seul et unique but le devoir qu'elle se faisait de retrouver son monde. Bien sûr, elle s'était assuré avant, de laisser un deuxième position sur la liste de planète a visiter les coordonnées de la planète où se trouvait le marteau de Thor. Elle n'aurait plus qu'ensuite a laisser les instructions nécessaire aux militaires qui l'accompagnerait, en espérant qu'ils parviennent à leur tour a contacter Thor.

- Docteur Carter ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Autant que la situation me le permet en tout cas.

La jeune femme quitta la salle après un dernier regard au général, sachant qu'il était temps pour elle de se changer. Elle se dirigea donc vers les vestiaires, le cœur gros a la pensé qu'elle n'avait pas assez profité de sa mère, qui serait à l'évidence de nouveau morte lorsqu'elle franchirait à nouveau la porte. Elle aurait dut réfléchir à cela avant d'apprendre à la connaître, pendant ces quelques heures. Voilà maintenant qu'elle devrait recommencer son deuil, en plus de celui que lui infligé son départ. Bien qu'elle savait que sa place n'était pas ici, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal a l'idée de le quitter. Et en silence, elle versa donc une larme, une seule, qui comportait à la fois la douleur que lui infligeait le changement radical qu'elle allait ressentir lorsqu'elle serait de nouveau chez elle, avec la tristesse de quitter son père, qui n'avait ni le cancer, ni un symbiote dans la tête ; sa mère, qui n'était pas morte lors de son enfance ; et Jack, qui lui avait montrait le bonheur que présentait leur mariage, exceptait la fausse couche qu'elle était censé avoir faîte presque un mois auparavant.

Arrivé à destination, elle s'empara d'un treillis qui trainait sur le banc et l'enfila sans plus tarder. Ce simple fait lui avait aussi étrangement manquait, et la poussé à croire qu'elle faisait le bon choix en abandonnant ce monde a son sort. Elle observa un instant quelques casiers, qui, dans sa réalité, appartenait a son équipe, avant de rester plantait là, a réfléchir une dernière fois. Bien sûr, Teal'c, Daniel et Jack devait être inquiet à son sujet et elle n'avait pas le droit de les priver de son absence plus longtemps, mais comment accepter le fait de trahir un univers dans lequel elle avait passé presque une semaine ? ... Elle avait peut-être le temps de rester un jour de plus.

Nan ! Il en était hors de question. Et puis un étrange pressentiment lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas tout ce temps.

Elle se dirigea donc une nouvelle fois vers la porte, maintenant sûr d'elle, avant de se figer sur place, lorsqu'elle sentit une étrange chaleur envahir sa main droite.

‡

Le colonel était encore a l'infirmerie, tenant entre ses mains la main de son second qu'il avait a sa porté, et qui était toujours inerte. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, et il devait absolument trouver un moyen de la ramener au près de lui avant qu'elle ne soit forcé de le quitter… Non ! Il ne devait pas y penser ! Elle allait bien finir par reprendre connaissance…

- Normalement vous devriez m'entendre… murmura-t-il en s'approchant quelques peu du lit. Je sais que mes préjugés me pousse parfois a essayer d'oublier ce genre de théories scientifiques mais vous m'avez fait légèrement changer d'avis sur ces personnes a QI élevés… Alors je vais essayé de vous parler, qui sais... Nous avons vraiment besoin de vous ici… j'ai besoin de vous. Vous n'imaginez pas tout les dégâts que vous risquez de causer si vous ne vous réveillez pas… Ce n'est pas pour vous mettre la pression ou quoi que ce soit mais votre père ne le supporterez pas, et je doute qu'il y est quelqu'un de plus douée que vous pour me taper sur le système avec votre jargon de savant. En plus je croit que ce serait dur de trouver quelqu'un dans l'équipe qui réussirait a nous séparer, Daniel et moi, lorsqu'on ne se supportera plus. Mais je suis encore votre supérieur pour le moment, et je vous ordonne donc d'ouvrir vos petits yeux de scientifique et de nous prouver que vous tenez vraiment a ce job… De préférence avant la fin de la journée… Sinon je serait obligé de vous secouer pour vous obliger à le faire, et je ne crois pas que ça va vous plaire, ainsi qu'à Janet… Alors je vous conseille de bien réfléchir à ça, et surtout de m'obéir…

‡

Samantha ferma les yeux, entendant encore la voix douce de son supérieur mélangeait à une crainte indéniable. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais elle avait perçut chaque mot distinctement. Et bien qu'ils semblaient assez banal, voir légèrement ironique, elle ressentait plus que jamais la détresse que faisait preuve le colonel O'neill lorsqu'il les avait prononcer.

Seulement, elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour se les remémorer. Car en effet, une voix résonna à travers les haut parleur, annonçant que sa présence était recueillis en salle d'embarquement.

Le moment de vérité était enfin arrivé…

Elle se précipita alors dans la pièce qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt avant de retrouver l'équipe attitrait pour cette mission avec une impatience grandissante. Depuis qu'elle avait entendu ces paroles, elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, rentrer, même si cela voulait dire qu'elle trahissait le Jack qu'elle avait récemment rencontrait.

Un vortex avait déjà était établit, rendant P4X 645 plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'apprêter à s'en approcher, elle lança un dernier regard au poste de commande et découvrit avec effrois que le général O'neill et le major Shepard venait d'y faire leur apparition. Elle essaya d'ignorer leur présence, se disant que dans quelques secondes elle ne serait plus spectatrice des événements qui se déroulait ici, avant de s'avancer vers la substance bleu. Elle n'avait que très peu de temps avant que Walter ne manifeste la présence des deux militaires pour l'obliger a rester, il fallait donc faire vite. Pourtant, elle hésita. Elle n'était pas sûr que la Terre s'en sorte indemne bien qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur donner une solution. Après tout les Asgards pouvaient refusés de les ader. Nan, en temps qu'être humain, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir tant de morts sur la conscience. Elle quitta donc la porte des yeux pour se tourner de nouveau vers la salle de contrôle, où Jack venait de l'apercevoir. Il lui adressa alors un sourire, comme pour la remercier d'être resté. Sam ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par ce même geste, se disant soudainement qu'elle avait fait le bon choix...

Le véritable Jack pouvait bien attendre une journée de plus.

→ A SUIVRE


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ! Le nouveau chapitre est enfin là, j'espère que vous l'attendiez avec impatiente et qu'il vous plaiera donc encore plus. J'attend beaucoup de réactions de ce chapitre. PLEASE, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si j'aurais put l'amélioré et si oui, en quoi. Je vous remercie encore et encore chère et nouveaux lecteurs. Je vous écrit le prochain pour dans quelques semaines surement, comme tout les précédents. Bye.**

Sam fit signe à Walter de couper la séquence d'ouverture avant de quitter la salle d'embarquement. Une fois dans les couloirs, la jeune femme réfléchit à sa situation actuelle à une vitesse alarmante. Elle avait donc choisit, elle voulait les aider, car même si elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était ce monde, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à être la principale responsable du plus grand génocide jamais existé. Pourtant si elle ne s'était pas retrouvé ici quelques jours auparavant, ils seraient mort à l'heure actuel. Mais cela avait peu d'importance maintenant, elle n'avait plus le droit de reculer. Elle se retrouva alors dans la salle de contrôle où elle tomba face au général O'neill et au major Sheppard, qui l'observait avec une certaine fierté.

- Mission réussit… professeur, déclara Jack avec un sourire charmeur.

- Félicitation à vous deux.

- Merci, mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est le plus dur qu'il vous reste à faire, s'enquit John.

La scientifique acquiesça avant de contourner les deux hommes et de se diriger vers Walter.

- Je ne comprend pas docteur O'neill… pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé partir le reste de l'équipe ? Interrogea le sergent Harriman.

- Parce que je crois m'être trompée sur les cordonnées de destination. Il serait plus prudent de rejoindre la deuxième planète qui se trouve sur la liste que je vous ai donné pour trouver les Asgards.

Samantha se pencha alors sur l'ordinateur principal et composa les coordonnées de la planète où SG1 avait découvert le marteau de Thor plus de sept ans auparavant. Elle sortit ensuite la feuille des instructions qui indiquait précisément comment résoudre les problèmes que posait l'hologramme de leur ami Asgards avant de rentrer en communication avec tout être-humain et la tendit à Walter.

- Vous donnerez cette fiche au commandant de la mission d'exploration avant de lui préciser qu'il ne devra l'ouvrir qu'une fois arriver sur Cimmeria, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr… et bonne chance professeur.

- Merci sergent.

Elle se tourna alors vers Jack, qui lui lançait un regard rassurant, prouvant une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait bientôt se passer.

- Etes-vous prêt mon général ?

- Je suppose que j'ai le droit qu'à une seule réponse ?

- Vous pouvez encore changer d'avis.

- Hors de question… je suis prêt.

‡

Jack O'neill toquait à la porte du général Hammond, qui l'invita à entrer. Le colonel enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et prit place en face du bureau, attendant que le général lui demande la raison de sa présence.

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là colonel.

- Dans ce cas vous pouvez peut-être l'aider.

- Je ne crois pas non.

Jack sentit la colère bouillir en lui alors qu'il voyait son dernier espoir s'envoler. Il finit par se calmer, persuadé qu'il serait plus persuasif s'il gardait son sang froid. Georges, voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien, préféra relançait la conversation afin d'évaluer l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait son second après la décision qu'avait prit le docteur Fraiseur de débrancher Sam.

- Les constantes du major Carter commencent à se dégrader. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons décidé de procéder au débranchement de l'appareil respiratoire en fin de journée.

- Je comprend… pourquoi attendre qu'elle se réveille si on a les moyens de mettre fin a ses jours, ironisa Jack avec un rictus blessé.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça colonel. Nous souhaitons seulement écouter les directives que Sam nous a laissé.

- Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour la base et la planète je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous accordez tant d'importance à de simples formulaires… Il s'agit de Sam mon général ! Peut-être que Daniel a raison et qu'il lui faut seulement un peu de temps !

- Ça fait presque une semaine Jack ! Si la même chose serait arrivé à quelqu'un d'autres, pensez-vous qu'on aurait attendu si longtemps ? C'est horrible a dire mais la réponse est « _non_ »… Tout simplement parce que le major Carter est importante pour nous tous ici.

Jack foudroya son supérieur du regard, détestant l'idée qu'il puisse avoir raison. Il repensa alors au jour où il avait poussé Sam dans le coma alors qu'elle était possédé par une entité. Il avait fallut moins d'une journée pour que Janet annonce qu'elle allait la débrancher, et celui-ci avait accepté sans trop d'hésitations. Il avait accepté de la perdre ce jour là, mais aujourd'hui, cette idée lui paraissait insupportable. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Il avait pourtant les même sentiments à l'époque. Peut-être que l'année où il avait perdu Daniel lui avait démontré qu'il ne supporterait pas un deuxième décès dans son équipe, surtout s'il s'agissait de Sam.

- Colonel O'neill ?

- Il y a quelques choses d'autres qui vous pousse a accepter n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien… Richard Woolsey me met un peu la pression. Vous savez combien ça coûte chère d'entretenir quelqu'un qui se trouve dans le coma… j'ai réussit à la faire patienter jusque là mais étant donné que Sam souhaitait qu'on la débranche si cette situation lui arrivait, il pense qu'il est inutile de faire perdre plus d'argent à la base… quel pourriture.

- Mon général… je sais que vous prenez la bonne décision mais vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de faire tout ce qui est en mon possible pour la tirer de là… a commencé par prévenir Thor.

- J'essaye de le joindre depuis qu'elle est dans le coma mais il ne donne aucune nouvelles.

- Et bien il a plutôt intérêt a se montrer aujourd'hui… sinon j'ai bien peur qu'il ne sauve sa face grise et gluante toute seule la prochaine fois.

- Permission accordé, colonel.

Jack acquiesça avec un faible sourire de gratitude avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas déterminé.

‡

Le général Jack O'neill et Sam venaient de prendre place dans le planeur de la mort, encore perturbaient par l'information qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Car apparemment, la ville de New York venait d'être rayé de la carte. La jeune femme se prépara en essayant d'oublier ces horreurs avant de fournir les informations les plus utiles à Jack, qui allait être son copilote.

- Tu es prêt ?

- J'ai pas eu le temps de savourer le dernier repas du condamné mais ça devrait aller.

- Tu devrais réfléchir…

- Sam, on peut y aller.

La jeune femme afficha un léger sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être rassurer quand au fait de ne pas être seul pour cette mission, puis démarra le moteur principal.

- Attention, ça va secouer, prévint-elle.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce genre de vol tu s…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'ils étaient déjà loin de la base. Au bout d'un moment, le vaisseau parut se stabiliser, laissant Jack reprendre ses esprits.

- C'est… différent, constata-t-il, toujours surpris par le décollage.

- Cet engin peut aller jusqu'à 12 000 kilomètre par heure.

- J'en prendrais deux.

Sam étira ses lèvres en un sourire avant de le perdre à nouveau. Apparemment, tout les planeurs étaient encore là, en train de causer un maximum de dégâts sur la surface.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Jack.

La scientifique baissa la tête, honteuse. Durant tout le temps dont elle avait disposé pour se préparer, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à ce moment précis. Elle avait bien trouvé le moyen de détruire tout les vaisseau une fois dans un de Ha'tak mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à la façon avec laquelle procéder pour y entrer.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Comme une idiote j'ai pensé que les planeurs rentrerais dans les hangars au moment où nous arriverons… mais ils ont bien trop de choses à détruire pour le moment… Il faudrait trouver quelque chose qui nous permettrait de rentrer dans le Ha'tak sans comité d'accueil.

- Pourquoi ne pas leur dire la vérité ?

- J'ai bien peur que ça nous aide pas a passer inaperçu.

- Tu m'as dit toi-même que ces espèces de bestioles ne connaissent pas l'existence de la porte des étoiles sur notre planète… si nous leur disons que c'est le cas on va peut-être suffisamment les intéresser pour qu'ils nous laisse en vie.

- D'accord mais comment pourrons nous tenter d'attaquer les vaisseaux s'ils nous surveillent vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

- On pourrait tenter de collaborer avec eux… de toute façon je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

- Dans ce cas j'espère que ça va suffisamment les intéresser.

Sam serra les dents un moment avant de se diriger vers le hangar du premier Ha'tak. Mais alors qu'ils s'y approchaient une voix se fit entendre à travers la radio.

- Jaffa ! La bataille n'est pas terminée, retournez au combat !

La scientifique hésita un instant, ayant reconnu la voix de Ba'al. Si le faux-dieu avait autant de pouvoir que dans sa réalité, il risquait d'apparaître un plus grand nombre de vaisseaux d'ici les prochaines heures. Jack lui posa le bouts des doigts sur les épaules, afin de l'encourageait à répondre. Celle-ci se mordit alors l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton recommandait.

- Je ne suis pas un Jaffa, mais une Tau'ri.

- C'est impossible, la Tau'ri est trop primitive pour disposer de la métrise des planeurs.

- En réalité vous êtes mal renseigné… Nous savons beaucoup de choses sur vous, Ba'al, et a l'inverse de ce que vous pensez nous disposons d'un Chaapa'ai.

- Si tout cela était vrai je l'aurai obligatoirement sut.

- Laisser nous entrer, nous aimerions négociez l'arrêt des hostilités.

- Vous n'avez rien qui puisse m'intéresser.

- A vous de voir. Abattez-nous sur le champs ou laissez nous passer… mais réfléchissez bien avant de commettre une erreur.

Sam se reposa sur le dossier, anxieuse quand à sa réponse. Si cette situation avait dut se passer dans sa réalité, elle ne se serez pas inquiété, en effet, elle connaissez suffisamment Ba'al pour savoir qu'il ne laisserez jamais passer sa chance d'en savoir un peu plus sur les moyens que dispose une planète, du moment qu'il pourrait en retirer profit.

- Au lieu de nous poser cette ultimatum tu aurais put penser à notre ticket de sortie.

- Il faut qui nous prenne au sérieux… fait moi confiance. Les Goa'ulds ont un égaux trop grand pour ne pas tenter d'avoir les informations que nous détenons, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

- Oui enfin… si tes souvenirs sont bons.

Ils se turent avant d'entendre un grésillement provenir de la radio.

- Il semblerais que j'ai du temps à perdre… Vous pourrez prendre place.

- Comprit, répondit Sam avec un léger sourire triomphant.

Sam fit donc la manœuvre appropriée avant de pénétrer dans le vaisseau mère, le ventre crispait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils s'en sortent indemne. Le planeur s'immobilisa soudainement avant que les deux militaires ne sortent de celui-ci. Des bruits de pas se firent immédiatement entendre, avant que, quelques secondes plus tard, des silhouettes n'apparaissent au fond de la pièce. Jack chargea son P90 mais abandonna vite l'idée lorsque la jeune femme le dissuada d'un regard. Elle colla tout de même son arme contre sa taille et attendit la réaction des Jaffas. Ceux-ci étaient déjà a porté de vue et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Teal'c mener les troupe. Même si celui-ci avait été prima de Ba'al dans cette réalité, il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'il soit encore le Jaffa révolutionnaire qu'elle connaissait.

- Jaffas ! Kree ! S'exclama-t-il alors en direction de ses frères.

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors et pointèrent leurs armes sur les terriens.

- Je ne comprend pas, murmura Jack, ceux-ci ne parle pas notre langue ? Y'a que les Goa'ulds qui s'avent l'utiliser ?

- Il la parle mais toi tu devrais arrêter, répondit-elle en fixant les armes Jaffa avec anxiétés.

- Kelmek ! Rugit Teal'c, le regard poser sur eux.

- … Kesako ? Interrogea Jack.

- Déposez vos armes, traduisit-il en avançant de quelques pas.

- Nos armes… Sincèrement je préférerais les garder.

Le Jaffa se posta alors face à Jack et le frappa en plein visage. Celui-ci tomba en arrière avec un cris étouffer avant de tendre lui-même son arme a Teal'c.

- Shal'nok, continua Teal'c à l'adresse des autres Jaffas.

Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard avant que les quelques personnes qui étaient sous les ordres de Teal'c ne les attrapent par le bras et ne les entrainent avec eux.

‡

Jack se diriger vers les loges, souhaitant parler au père de Sam. D'après Janet, celui-ci ne s'était pas rendu à l'infirmerie pour faire son contrôle alors que celle-ci lui avait fortement conseillé de revenir. Vu les récents événements, Jack n'avait pas été tellement étonné. Qui voudrait se rendre dans une pièce où sa propre fille allais de mal en pis ? Il arriva enfin devant les appartements de Jacob Carter et toqua quelques coups à la porte avant de rentrer, sachant que le Tok'ra ne lui répondrai pas. Il le trouva alors là, assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide et restant tout a fait immobile sans chercher a connaître l'identité du perturbateur.

- Jacob ?

- J'étais sur que vous alliez venir Jack.

Le militaire ne sut pas comment réagir face à cette remarque et préféra simplement s'avancer vers le père de son second.

- Est-ce que vous êtes au courant ?

- Pour les Asgards ? Oui, je sais qu'ils sont dans l'incapacité de nous venir en aide pour le moment.

- Ouais… jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux.

- Ne les juger pas trop vite Jack, ce n'est pas leur faute si Sam est dans cet état.

- Vous avez raison…

- Ce n'est pas de la votre faute non plus.

Jack ne répondit pas, montrant alors à Jacob qu'il avait vu juste en pensant que Jack se sentait toujours coupable.

- Vous connaissez Sam, elle n'aurais jamais accepté d'oublier les tests sur l'artéfact, même si elle savait qu'il avait déjà appartenu a un Goa'uld.

- Je sais, c'est une vraie tête de bois, ria presque Jack en repensant au caractère de son second, qui lui était parfois insupportable.

Le Tok'ra rit faiblement, une légère tristesse dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que vous avez prévenu Peter Shanahan ? Demanda Jacob après un moment.

- Oui, je m'en suis chargé il y a quelques heures.

- Est-ce qu'il va venir ?

- Pour être franc, votre fille et lui avait rompu quelques temps avant l'accident et il pense que ça serait trop difficile pour lui de l'oublier s'il venait la voire.

- Je ne sais pas vous mais moi ça me fait plutôt plaisir… Pete n'était pas un type pour lui.

Jack s'arrêta un instant. Que voulez-t-il dire par là ? Est-ce que lui aurait put être son « type » ? La question semblait lui écorcher la bouche tellement l'envie de la poser était importante. Mais il se retenu, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- On ne parlait pas beaucoup de ces choses là avec elle, elle était tellement concentrée sur son travail, et moi sur la Tok'ra… Mais je savais qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de plus mûr pour prendre soin d'elle, pas d'un freluquet comme Shanahan.

- Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? Demanda Jack, ayant pertinemment comprit que Jacob parlait de lui.

- Parce qu'après ce qu'il va se passer, je doute que je pourrais remettre un jour les pieds sur Terre… Alors je voulais vous dire ; j'aurais vraiment aimez que vous cessiez de jouer au chat et à la souris tout les deux.

- Il y a des lois à respecter.

- Vous savez comme moi qu'elles peuvent être contourner.

Jack baissa la tête. Jacob croyais peut-être que ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre ça. Pourquoi ? Enfin de compte il se sentait encore plus mal. C'est vrai, ils auraient put entretenir une relation, même secrète au départ, ça n'étais pas si difficile que ça. Mais avec tous ce qui c'était passé ils avaient sans doute eu peur d'idéaliser leur histoire et de se rendre compte au final qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Mais ils auraient dut essayer, au lieu de se retrouver face à des regrets. Soit ils auraient fait le meilleur choix de leur vies soit ils auraient mis un terme à ces interrogations.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Jacob, conscient de ce que Jack ressentait.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être.

Le militaire jeta un dernier regard au Tok'ra avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda Jacob.

- Essayer encore… et vous ?

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrez assister à ça, je crois que Sam n'aurais pas voulu.

- Au contraire, je crois que vous êtes la première personne qu'elle aurait aimez voire après d'elle.

- Mais en fait il s'agissait de vous pas vrai ?

- … Exact.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle allait ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Pete venez de rompre avec elle, mais a part ça je crois que tout allait bien pour elle.

Jacob acquiesça avec gratitude avant de replonger son regard dans le vide. Voyant pour Jack le signe qu'il fallait partir, il franchit de nouveau la porte et s'éloigna dans le couloir, essayant de trouver une autre façon de la sauver.

‡

Les deux militaires traversaient encore les couloirs, apparemment en direction de la salle de contrôle. Sam, elle, ne cessait de jeter des regards à Teal'c, essayant, impuissante, de voire s'il avait toujours cette lueur de liberté au fond des yeux. Mais bien sûr, d'où elle se trouvait, elle ne voyait rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils furent enfin arrivés a destination et furent conduit devant Ba'al, encore assis sur son fauteuil. Teal'c leurs donna alors des coups derrière les genoux pour les obliger a s'accroupir devant le faux Dieu.

- Merci Teal'c.

- C'est un honneur de vous servir mon seigneur.

- Vous êtes donc les Tau'ri, observa Ba'al en les détaillants d'un simple regard. Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de savoir que le monde dans lequel vous vivez va être détruit d'ici peu de temps ? Se régala le Goa'uld, fier de lui.

- Justement nous aimerions éviter ça, clarifia Sam.

- Comment ?

- Et bien cela fait huit ans que nous explorons des mondes et que nous rassemblons des alliés très puissants comme les Asgards et les Nox, mentit-elle en croisant les doigts pour que Jack garde le silence, nous ne devrions donc pas avoir trop de mal.

Ba'al leva la main avant de frapper le visage de Sam avec force.

- Je sais lorsque vous mentez, je suis un Dieu.

- Nan, vous êtes un parasite, jura Cater, les joues en feux.

- Je devrais vous tuer pour ce blasphème.

- Je ne crois pas… parce que ce que je vous ai dit est vrai. Nous avons aussi des liens très fort avec la Tok'ra qui nous ont permis de rester discret tout ce temps. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont vous devriez avoir le plus peur.

- A vraiment ? Interrogea Ba'al, gardant le sourire.

- C'est de l'arme des anciens qui se trouve sur Terre en ce moment même et qui n'attend que l'apparition des derniers vaisseaux pour faire feux.

- Il est vrai que c'est argument m'aurait troublé si je croyais tout ce que vous veniez de dire… mais le fait est que non. Et puis, je suis un Dieu, je peut survivre a une telle arme.

- Un faux Dieu ! Un jour, même vos plus partisans Jaffa découvrirons le mensonge dans lequel vous les trainer depuis tant d'année ! Ils prendront goût à leurs libertés et vous renverserons bien plus tôt que vous ne le croyiez.

Ba'al s'empara du bâton de supplice et le posa sur les épaules de Jack qui poussa un hurlement déchirant avant qu'une lueur orangée ne s'échappe de sa bouche et ses yeux. Sam le regarda, impuissante. Lui n'avait pas dit un mot, et pourtant il payait ses paroles.

- Arrêtez ! Cria Sam, pensant qu'il voulez le tuer.

Le Goa'uld s'exécuta, laissant le corps endoloris de Jack tomber au sol.

- La prochaine fois ça sera votre tour.

Un Jaffa arriva alors dans la salle et s'agenouilla devant son Dieu.

- Pardonnez moi seigneur mais le Goa'uld Amaterasu aimerez parler de l'attaque avec vous.

- Bien… Teal'c ?

- Seigneur ?

- Accompagne ces Tau'ri en cellules, je m'occuperais d'eux plus tard.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres maître.

Le Jaffa empoigna d'une main ferme le treillis des deux militaires avant de les entrainer hors de la salle. Sam n'osa pas dire un mot pendant plusieurs minutes, le regard tournait vers Jack qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que Ba'al l'avait torturé. Bientôt, Teal'c ouvrit un passage et les jetèrent à l'intérieur, avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent contre le sol. Sam se releva aussitôt et fixa Teal'c.

- Vous avez une question en tête n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Vous ne me croirez surement pas, mais je vous connais depuis longtemps. Je sais par exemple que vous habitez sur Chulak avec votre femme Drey'auc et votre fils Rya'c.

- Je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez ces informations mais si vous continuez a blasphémer notre Dieu il vous tuera.

- Ce n'est pas un Dieu ! S'exclama Jack en se relevant à son tour. Il ne peut pas se prétendre comme tel même s'il possède quelques technologies avancées.

- Je sais qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être… Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire.

- Vous avez tort ! Aidez-nous à sortir de là et nous aiderons les Jaffas.

- Comment ?

- Avec des alliés. Les Goa'ulds ne sont que de rares personnes face à votre peuple, il faut simplement arriver à leur ouvrir les yeux.

- Ils sont né dans ce mensonge, jamais…

- Je vous assure que si ! Avec un peu de temps tout est possible.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

- Dans mon véritable monde vous êtes libre.

Teal'c fronça les sourcils, montrant son incompréhension, mais ne chercha pas a avoir plus d'explications.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Il faut provoqué une guerre entre Amaterasu et Ba'al pour que chacun d'eux utilisent sa flotte contre l'autre.

- Ça risque d'être compliqué.

- L'important c'est d'essayer comme on dit, répliqua Jack avec un sourire, heureux d'avoir un alliés aux muscles bien gonflés.

- Avant tout il nous faut nos armes.

Teal'c sortit de la pièce en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Mine de rien, SG1 était presqu'au complet au yeux de Sam, bien sûr il manquait toujours Daniel et ce n'était pas vraiment eux mais ça faisait beaucoup de bien de se tenir à nouveau à leur côté pour une mission a risque. Les trois individus longèrent les murs avec plus de discrétion qu'ils n'en avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent. Ils étaient seuls contre tous. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sans difficultés devant une petite salle qui servait apparemment de réserve. Teal'c les fient entrer en premier avant de les rejoindre à l'intérieur. Ils leur tendirent ensuite leurs armes, qui avaient simplement été poser sur le sol, avant de regarder à l'extérieur, pour voir si des patrouilles arrivaient… mais la voie était libre pour le moment.

- Combien de vaisseau vont encore arriver ? Interrogea la scientifique.

- Les quatre derniers Ha'tak se sont placés en orbite lorsque vous êtes arrivé dans le hangar.

- Ce qui fait un total de neuf vaisseau… La Terre ne pourra pas résister longtemps.

- Les planeurs de la mort vont bientôt être rappelés.

- Euh, réfléchit Jack... Je sais que c'est censé être une bonne nouvelle mais…

- Ça n'en est pas une, ça voudra dire que l'attaque pourra commencé.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais… Comment on va s'y prendre alors ?

- Je propose que l'un d'entre nous détruise les moteurs principaux tandis que les deux autres vont bousiller les cristaux de communications, des boucliers et de la direction du vaisseau, proposa Sam.

- Je m'occupe du moteur, déclara Teal'c.

Sam réfléchit un moment, mais cela semblait être la meilleure idée. En effet, elle avait beaucoup étudié les cristaux Goa'ulds et Jack lui ne savait pas se repérer dans ce genre d'infrastructure. Elle acquiesça donc, permettant a Teal'c de s'éloigner.

- Et si on y arrive, qui nous garantit que le vaisseau qu'on va percuter n'a pas lui aussi des boucliers ?

- Il en a, c'est pour ça que nous devrons agir vite. Une fois qu'on aura bousiller la plupart des cristaux nous devrons emprunter les anneaux de transport pour se rendre sur l'autre vaisseau et faire la même chose.

- Je trouve ce plan risqué et pas vraiment aboutit.

La scientifique essaya d'oublier ses paroles avant de réfléchir à sa positions exact dans le vaisseaux. Elle avait bien sûr les plans en tête mais elle était si angoissé que quelque chose ne dérape qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle prit donc le chemin qui était à droite, remarquant avec surprise que celui-ci aussi était désert avant de reconnaître enfin le chemin. Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Elle accéléra alors le pas, talonné de près par Jack. Mais quand elle se retrouva face à la salle attendu, elle sut que tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. En effet, Ba'al les y attendaient, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Ils tentèrent de s'échapper mais un Jaffa leur barrèrent le passage… Teal'c.

‡

Daniel sortit un instant de l'infirmerie et découvrit Jack assis sur le sol, adossé au mur qui faisait face à la pièce dont il venait de sortir. Le scientifique sentit son estomac se serrer, lui aussi n'avait aucune envie d'assisté à ça. Mais il s'agissait de la dernière fois qu'il voyait Sam respirait et il voulait être là lorsque son cœur s'arrêterait de battre.

- Vous n'entrez pas ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse du militaire.

- Je sais pas encore… j'espère peut-être qu'ils vont retardé ça si je reste.

- … Je ne crois pas Jack.

- Je sais.

Le linguiste s'apprêter à abandonner mais ne put s'empêcher d'être rassuré en voyant le colonel se lever, alors que Jacob Carter venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Le Tok'ra leur jeta un regard furtif avant d'entrer dans la salle, d'un pas mal assuré. Jack fit de même ; suivit par Daniel, et se retrouva bientôt entourait du général Hammond, du docteur Fraiseur et de Teal'c, présent eux aussi. Bientôt, il n'arriva plus a penser, tout sembler être flou autour de lui et il fallut plusieurs secondes pour qu'il se rende compte que les quelques gouttes de larmes qu'il avait dans les yeux en étaient responsable. Il tenta de se contrôler, alors que son regard se tourner irrémédiablement vers le corps de la jeune femme. Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec elle lui revint alors brusquement. _Vous devez être le colonel O'neill, capitaine Samantha Carter au rapport mon colonel !_ La douleur fut alors plus forte que jamais et ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'il vit le docteur Fraiseur s'approcher de la machine. _Je suis sûr que vous m'apprécierez quand vous me connaitrez mieux. _Nan, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

- Arrêtez ! Laissez lui encore un peu de temps, rien qu'une journée mon général.

- Colonel !

Jack se rendit compte que son geste était déplacé, surtout vis-à-vis de Jacob qui n'avait pas à supporter ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, c'était plus fort que lui.

- Général, une journée, après ça je vous promet d'essayez d'accepter.

Georges parut désolé mais refusa une nouvelle fois, lui non plus n'avait pas le choix. Jack se dirigea alors vers Janet, pour s'interposer, mais le général l'attrapa par le bras alors que Teal'c prenait le second.

- C'est fini Jack, il faut que vous lui fassiez vos adieux.

‡

Sam et Jack furent remmener dans la salle des commandes, après avoir reçut une décharge de Zat. Alors qu'on jeter à nouveau leurs corps sur le sol, la scientifique se tourna vers Teal'c qui affichait un air neutre.

- Je ne comprend pas.

Ba'al rit longuement, amusait.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Et bien sachez que depuis le moment où vous êtes arrivé sur le vaisseau j'ai chargé mon prima de découvrir par quels moyens vous tenterez de m'échapper. Mais je dois dire que je n'avez pas pensé à ce que vous essayiez de corrompre l'esprit de Teal'c lui-même.

- En effet ! C'est hilarant, se moqua Jack, exaspéré par l'attitude du Goa'uld.

Celui-ci afficha un plus grand sourire encore et attrapa une nouvel fois le bâton de supplice avant de l'enfoncer dans l'épaule de Jack. Celui-ci poussa une nouvelle fois un cris de douleurs, sous le regard terrifiait de Sam.

- Arrêtez je vous en prit, supplia-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait que Ba'al continuez sans relâche.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous je vous laisserez en vie le temps que vous voyez votre planète réduite en morceau.

- Vous allez le tuez ! Répliqua-t-elle avec détresse en voyant que Jack était plié de douleur.

- J'en ai bien l'attention, en effet.

Elle essaya de s'interposer mais Teal'c la tenue immobile. Finalement, Ba'al s'arrêta, une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, avec un sourire en voyant le corps de Jack presque vidait d'énergie. Sam donna un coup de coude dans l'abdomen du Jaffa, juste à l'endroit où se trouvait la poche symbiotique et réussit à se déferre de son étreinte avant de s'agenouiller au près du général. Celui-ci semblait presque déjà mort, affaibli par l'arme.

- Sam je…

- Chut, ne dis rien, il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

- C'est… fini Sam… Je vais mourir… réussit-il a dire dans un souffle.

- Non Jack, tu ne vas pas mourir, promet moi que tu vas t'en sortir Jack ! Tu m'avais promis de m'emmener pêcher quand on serait de retour à Colorado… Tu te souviens Jack ? Dans l'étang derrière chez toi…

Celui-ci parvint à lever une main vers son visage et a caresser sa joie avec un faible sourire. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant. Soudain, un bruit sec indiqua qu'elle était retombé au sol. Samantha voulu garder les yeux fermer mais son instinct la poussa à faire le contraire. Devant-elle, Jack avait les yeux figés vers elle, immobile, sans vie.

- Jack !… Non Jack je t'en surplis, réveille-toi, Jack !

Une immense douleur la prit alors à la gorge, il était mort, et c'était de sa faute. Comment avait elle put en arriver là ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée,... mais elle ne pourrait jamais oublier…

‡

Le général Hammond fit un signe à Janet, indiquant qu'elle pouvait procédé au débranchage des machines. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'appareil, les joues en larmes, mais s'arrêta en observant l'électro-encéphalogramme. Celui-ci affichait toujours une ligne horizontale continue, mais lui parassait étrange. La seconde qui suit, elle se brisa pour formait un pic. Les chiffres grimpèrent en flèches, retenant l'attention de tout le monde.

→ A SUIVRE


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY ! Voilà enfin la fin. Vous n'avez pas eu besoin d'attendre trop longtemps cette fois. Vous verrez qu'il y en a une alternative, mais je vous dit rien de plus. En tout cas j'espère avoir vos impression. Kissous. Nikita**

**Ps :: Je suis en ce moment même en train d'en commençer une nouvelle. Et peut-être que je vous mettrez quelques OS des fois pour que vous attendiez moins mes suites. Merci à ceux qui l'on suivit jusqu'au bout.**

Pendant un instant, le temps sembla se figer. Tous les membres du SGC présents à l'infirmerie observaient avec incompréhension le moniteur, qui émettait de drôle de bruits depuis plusieurs secondes. Jacob sortit en premier de la stase dont il était tombé avant de se rapprocher du médecin de sa fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Janet n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, des cris étouffaient résonnèrent dans la salle. En effet, Sam semblait agité, les yeux encore clos, elle ne cessait de prononcer le prénom du colonel O'Neill. Apparemment, elle était déboussolée. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues avec abondance mais personnes n'y faisait attention, il y avait plus important : Elle était là ! Jack, quand à lui, s'approcha lentement du lit, ayant peine à croire à ce miracle.

- Sam ? Ne t'en fais pas, on est là, commença-t-il difficilement.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux au son de sa voix et se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle était enfin revenu dans son monde. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché son départ ? L'image du cadavre de Jack apparut alors devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Aurait-elle put sauver toutes ces vies en procédant autrement ? Sa vie ?

- Sam ? Tu m'entends ? Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se contenta de fixer son supérieur, se replongeant dans ces yeux qui lui avait tant manqué, et qu'elle avait vu s'éteindre devant-elle quelques secondes plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Elle en avait aucune idée, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour digérer cette histoire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a doc ? Demanda le militaire, étonné par son silence.

- Elle a besoin de repos, vous devriez repasser plus tard. Jacob s'avança vers le lit et posa sa main sur la joue de Sam avant d'essuyer ses larmes avec tendresse. Après la mort de sa femme, un bon nombres d'année plus tôt, il n'aurait pas supporter de perdre sa fille. Celle-ci ferma les yeux pour essayer de retrouver ses repères. Elle se souvenait de tout à présent, et elle voulait des réponses. Mais, lorsqu'elle rouvris les paupières, elle découvrit qu'ils étaient tous partis, lui y comprit. Elle tenta d'oublier ce détail, maintenant elle était là ! Elle pourrait garder un œil sur lui. L'image de Jack mourant devant ses yeux la hanta de nouveau... Elle ne voudrait jamais revivre ça, et pour en être sûre, elle devait prendre une décision importante.

‡

Jack sortait de l'infirmerie, accompagné des autres membres de la base et de Jacob dont le teint avait repris quelques couleurs. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, essayant de ne pas résister à l'envie d'y retourner, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, docile. Pourtant, il fut bientôt interpelé, et fut donc obligeait de rester sur place. Il se retourna pour savoir de qui il s'agissait puis dévisagea son supérieur, qui avait le visage plus pâle qu'à la normale.

- Je suis désolé colonel, je n'aurais jamais dût… Si vous ne vous étiez pas interposé, elle serait peut-être…

- Je les faits, alors ne pensez pas à ce qui aurait put arrivé mon général, ça risque de vous bouffer… Elle s'est réveillé, c'est tout ce qui importe… tout ce qui importe, répéta-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

- Vous avez raison… Merci colonel.

- Mais c'était avec plaisir mon général. J'adore ignorer l'autorité.

Georges l'observa un instant avec un faible sourire, qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait enfin de retrouver le second qu'il avait toujours connu. Dire qu'il ne lui avait fallu qu'un souffle pour se remettre dans les railles…

‡

Une heure s'était écoulé depuis son réveil, et Jack ne cessait de tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Il avait bien tenté de s'occuper, tout d'abord en proposant à Teal'c un match de boxe, qui lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien, puis en aidant Daniel à transporter ses dossiers, mais à chaque fois, il en revenait à la même conclusion : Il avait besoin de la revoir. Pourtant Janet avait été clair : elle avait besoin de repos... Mais elle venait de passer une semaine dans un lit d'hôpital ! Elle devrait être suffisamment requinquait... Non, ça ne marchait pas comme ça et il le savait. Mais trop de questions lui donnaient l'impression de devenir dingue. Il voulait lui parler, savoir ce qui s'était passé… lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué ? Pourquoi pas, c'était bien ça qu'il avait rêvé prononcer lorsqu'elle n'était pas là… Il lui restait encore un peu de courage, qu'il fallait utiliser avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant.

Il prit donc sa veste et quitta la chambre précipitamment, ayant prit la décision de tout lui dire, pour qu'il n'ai plus jamais à le regretter par la suite. Et même les doutes qui traversèrent son esprit au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'infirmerie ne réussirent à le faire changer d'avis… Il avait déjà fait cette erreur une dizaine de fois, il ne la décommettrait pas. Alors, pendant les quatre étages qui le séparer de la jeune femme, il ne cessa de se poser des questions, sur sa réaction, sur l'avenir, sur ce qu'il ferait si il c'était trompé sur ses sentiments… ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte voulu que son esprit se vida de toutes ces futilités, bientôt remplacées par de la crainte.

Le colonel entra donc sans plus attendre, n'ayant aucune idée de la façon dont-il allait procédé. Mais bientôt, il fit mi rassuré, mi déçut lorsqu'il trouva le lit de son second vide. Janet, qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, lui adressa un sourire avant de se diriger vers lui.

- Elle est partie, informa la jeune femme, devinant les pensées de Jack.

- Où ça ?

- Dans son bureau sans doute, je lui ai dit de rester à la base le temps que je fasse quelques analyse.

- Merci doc.

Il lui adressa à son tour un sourire avant de sortir de la salle… Il devrait sans doute réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait lui dire avant de retenter sa chance, sinon il n'y parviendrait jamais. Après un instant d'hésitation, il prit la direction du mess, toute cette histoire lui avait redonné l'appétit.

‡

Daniel entra dans le bureau de la scientifique, qui était en train d'essuyer de nouvelles larmes. Voyant cela, il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour pour la laisser seule mais celle-ci remarqua sa présence.

- Entrez Daniel, je vous en prit.

Celui-ci attendit un instant, ne se sentant pas très alaise vis-à-vis de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait encore. Mais pour finir, il s'exécuta, avant de se diriger vers le bureau de la jeune femme qui était en train de fixer son écran d'ordinateur.

- Je sais que cette question est totalement stupide vu les événements mais… est-ce que ça va Sam ?

La jeune femme le fixa à nouveau, alors que ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de craquer, mais les images qu'elle revoyaient sans cesse dans sa tête l'empêcher de contenir ses émotions.

- Le général Hammond m'a demandé de taper un rapport sur ce qui m'est arrivé, lorsque je lui ai dit que de mon point de vue je n'avais jamais passé ces six jours sur ce lit… Mais c'est idiot, je n'y arrive pas.

- … Est-ce que vous voulez en parler ?

- Tout ce que je veux c'est des réponses Daniel… Je veux savoir pourquoi je me suis réveillée un matin dans un monde où tout semblais différents et si réel à la fois ? Pourquoi, vous, de votre côté, vous m'avez seulement veillé à l'hôpital alors que je viens de traverser la pire journée de mon existence…

- … D 'après l'artéfact je pense que vous avez simplement rêvé.

Sam baissa les yeux. Elle revoyait Jack, ressentait une nouvelle fois le plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsque leurs lèvres entrer en contact, lorsqu'il s'étaient pris dans les bras, lorsqu'elle dormait à ses côtés… Nan, elle le savait, tout ça avait été réel.

- Impossible, je crois plutôt qu'il a transféré mon esprit dans celui d'une autre Samantha Carter, d'une réalité alternative.

- J'ai réussit à communiquer avec Thor, il connait ces engins et m'a assuré qu'il ne sagissait que d'objets qui utilisent les sens en sommeil pour produire des illusions qui ont l'air réels... Le but étant par la suite de trouver les réponses que l'on cherche au plus profond de nous même.

- Pourtant je n'ai rien appris.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- … Ecoutez Daniel, je dois finir ce rapport alors…

Le scientifique acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la porte, mais se retourna avant de la traverser, ayant soudain une nouvelle théorie.

- Si vous êtes revenue, c'est forcément qu'avant votre départ il s'est passé quelque chose, quelque chose d'assez fort pour qu'il vous révèle ce que vous ne soupçonniez pas auparavant…

Il attendit un instant, pour voir si la jeune femme allez lui répondre mais finit par quitter la pièce.

Sam, elle, venait enfin de comprendre. Il était clair à présent que tout ce qu'elle avait vécut ces derniers jours, se rapportait d'une façon où d'une autre à sa relation qu'elle entretenait avec Jack… Avait-il fallut qu'elle découvre un monde où il mourait devant ses yeux pour qu'elle voit à quel point elle ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Peut-être… Mais son estomac se contracta violement lorsqu'une nouvelle pensée traversa son esprit. Elle s'appuya contre son bureau, ayant l'impression d'étouffait… Il n'y avait donc pas d'issue ? Elle devait encore sacrifier sa vie, son bonheur, pour sauver celle de parfaits innocents ? Oui, c'était son devoir, elle n'avait pas le droit de se montrer égoïste. La jeune femme essuya les quelques larmes qui étaient retombés sur ses joues avant de fermer son ordinateur, fataliste. Si elle ne voulait pas changer d'avis, elle devait agir vite… à commencer par aller parler au général Hammond… Mais peut-être qu'un dossier l'aiderait-elle a s'expliquer ?… Elle prit donc une feuille de papier et un stylo avant de se mettre à écrire, essayant de rassembler le plus important.

‡

Teal'c entrait dans la cafétéria de la base, le cœur lourd après la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il observa un instant Jack, assis au bout de la pièce, et finissait son assiette avec concentration. Il avait l'air tellement serein par rapport à ces derniers jours que le Jaffa n'osait pas aller le retrouver… Mais après ces huit années Jack était devenu comme un frère et il se devait de le tenir au courant. Il passa donc entre les tables, où beaucoup de militaires le saluèrent avec une certaine admiration, avant de se tenir face à l'homme qu'il cherchait depuis près d'une demie heure.

- O'Neill, que faites-vous ?

- Je rattrape mon retard… Bien sûr j'aurais put trouver meilleur bacon dans n'importe quel restos de la ville, mais c'est le service alimentaire le plus près que je connaisse… Comment ça va vous ?

- Je viens de croiser le major Carter,... elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du général Hammond.

Jack s'arrêta de mâcher, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une vague d'inquiétude le prit soudainement. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put arriver pour qu'il puisse lire autant de tristesse dans les yeux du Jaffa ? Sam avait-elle reçut les résultats du docteur Fraiser ? Était-ils mauvais ?

- Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit Jack, paralyser par l'idée qu'il lui arrive encore quelque chose.

- Elle va bien O'Neill, le rassura Teal'c.

- Mais ?

- Mais vous devriez peut-être aller la voir.

Jack le fixa un instant avant de se lever plus précipitamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il jeta un dernier regard au Jaffa, avant de le contourner et de quitter la pièce.

‡

Le colonel O'Neill arriva devant le bureau du général Hammond, où elle devrait se trouver d'après Teal'c. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, il ne trouva personne à l'intérieur, ni Sam, ni son supérieur. Désorienté, il se dirigea vers le bureau, voulant jeter un coup d'œil à la vitre qui donnait sur la salle de briefing pour savoir s'ils s'y trouvaient. Mais là non plus, il ne vit personne. Il s'apprêta donc à partir mais fut attirer par une écriture familière qui se trouvait sur une lettre, posait sur le bureau du général. Il s'en empara donc, s'en plus réfléchir, avant d'ouvrir le papier, qui devait avoir été rédigé peu de temps auparavant. En voyant qu'il s'agissait bien de l'écriture de Sam, il ne put s'empêcher d'entamer la lecture... son visage se crispa dès la deuxième phrase.

‡

Jack arriva bientôt devant le bureau de Sam, légèrement essoufflé. Il patienta un moment dans les couloirs, ne cessant de repenser à ce qu'il avait découvert un peu plus tôt sur ce que la jeune femme avait vécut lors de son coma. Mais bientôt des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui, le poussant à se retourner précipitamment, sûr d'y découvrir Sam. Et en effet, elle était là, les yeux encore rougis. Elle baissa les yeux, n'osant pas croiser son regard, avant de passer à côtés de lui et de rentrer dans son quartier de recherches. Jack la suivit, sans la quitter des yeux…

- Tu sais, ce moment entre le sommeil et le réveil, celui où l'on se souviens d'avoir rêver ? Commença-t-elle en gardant le visage tournait vers le mur du fond. Et bien il n'a pas prit fin depuis que j'ai repris connaissance. Il fait partit de moi, et je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'oublier… Je te revois mourir devant mes yeux encore et encore, sans pouvoir changer la fin…

- Mais je suis là Sam ! S'exclama Jack, ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Pour combien de temps ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de te sacrifier pour les autres, de prendre des risques… Je n'arriverais pas a assisté à ça une fois de plus tu comprends ?

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- A chaque fois que j'entrevois un monde où nous avons une liaison particulière, l'un de nous fini par disparaître. Seulement je ne peux pas rester à tes côtés plus longtemps en faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, en gardant a l'esprit que notre relation n'est que professionnel.

- Et donc ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle ne voulait pas. Car si elle continuait, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière… Tirer un trait sur cette vie, sur lui, c'était trop difficile. Pourtant il le fallait, leur relation était voué à l'échec de toute façon : Elle connaissait trois monde, trois monde parallèles où sa relation avec Jack s'était terminé sur la destruction de la Terre par les Jaffa, Daniel avait prit connaissance du premier, la base entière du second, et c'était-elle, à travers cet objet, qui avait découvert le troisième. Elle avait comprit. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas vivre avec lui, sinon beaucoup de gens allaient en souffrir, et l'un d'entre eux allait obligatoirement y laisser sa vie.

Jack s'approcha, ne supportant pas d'attendre la réponse dans un silence aussi pesant. Sam finit par se tourner vers lui, ayant l'air décidé. Elle plongea les yeux dans les siens avec une étrange tristesse… presque avec nostalgie.

- Je vais partir Jack.

Celui-ci crut recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure. Comment ça partir ? Où ? Et pour combien de temps ? Une dizaine de questions envahit son cerveau, lui donnant l'impression d'exploser. Pourquoi voulait-elle le quittait ? Et surtout pourquoi maintenant ? Elle venait de le voir mourir non ? Alors pourquoi voulait-elle fuir ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il s'avança d'un pas, voulant des explications, mais celle-ci recula. Il se figea soudainement, bien plus blessé par ce simple geste que n'importe qu'elle torture physique. Il eu soudain l'impression de l'avoir déjà perdu.

- J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à le dire…

- Il aurait peut-être mieux fallut, répliqua-t-il, visiblement détruit.

- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mais je t'assures que c'est la meilleure solution, pour tout le monde.

- Pour tout le monde vraiment ?… Tu veux dire plutôt, « pour tout le monde sauf pour nous », déclara-t-il en faisant un pas de plus.

Cette fois-ci, Sam ne put s'éloigner, bloquée par le bureau.

- Sam, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je sais que j'ai mi du temps mais je crois qu'il est temps que j'arrête d…

- Je ne veux pas savoir Jack, l'interrompit-elle, inquiète.

Le militaire ignora cette remarque, il avait besoin de lui dire, maintenant plus que jamais… s'il y avait une chance pour que ça la fasse rester. Il franchit donc le dernier pas qui les séparer, arrivant désormais à quelques centimètre du visage de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sembla respirer plus difficilement, montrant que son pouls s'accélérait. Elle tenta une dernière fois de partir mais le regard que lui lançait Jack la glaça sur place. Tout allait être plus difficile maintenant… Impuissante, elle le vit donc, s'approcher lentement de ses lèvres avant qu'enfin elles ne se touche. La jeune femme savoura pleinement ce baiser, qui était le premier qu'elle échanger vraiment avec lui, et sans nul doute le dernier… Alors, toute la passion qui s'était accumulée entre eux durant ces huit années vinrent le renforcer, le cœur de Sam s'accéléra d'avantage, et s'emblait vouloir exploser sous l'alchimie qu'ils découvraient eux-mêmes dans leurs mouvements, si agréable et si déchirant à la fois. Une larme perla sur la joue de Sam et coula jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Jack se figea, ayant lui-même sentit cette pointe de sel. Il recula enfin, sachant enfin que tout était fini, aussi vite que ça avait commencé. La jeune femme passa une main sur son visage et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je t'aimerais toujours Jack.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois, étant sûr qu'à travers son regard pénétrant il voulait lui faire comprendre que lui aussi, même si son cœur était trop lourd pour prononcer quoi que ce soit. Tristement heureuse, elle finit par le contourner et quitter la pièce, sans un regard en arrière.

**FIN ALTERNATIVE**,

_à lire seulement si vous ne supportez pas les fins plutôt triste_.

Elle était partit depuis cinq bonnes minutes lorsque Jack se décida enfin a réagir. C'était totalement absurde ! Personne ne pouvait prévoir des événements futurs et ce n'était pas une vraie relation qui pouvait changer le sort de la planète entière. Si Sam lui était retiré, sa vie n'avait plus de sens, et égoïstement, il préférait vivre avec elle au risque que sa crainte se réalise plutôt que de faire l'erreur de passer à côté.

Il se précipita donc vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Il attendit quelques secondes, impatient, avant que l'engin ne s'arrête finalement à cette étage et n'ouvre ses portes. Il pénétra donc à l'intérieur et ne perdit pas une seconde pour recommander qu'on le ramène à la surface, où Sam allait surement bientôt quitter le parking pour une destination inconnue. Il fit les cents pas dans l'appareil, maudissant la base de contenir autant d'étages, avant que, quelques minutes plus tard, les portes ne se rouvrent.

Il quitta donc la base et courut en direction des voitures, oubliant même sa douleur aux genoux. Pourtant il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait pas un chat… Il l'avait donc manqué. Jack jura avec fureur, il ne pouvait pas espérer la retrouvée maintenant… Mais peut-être pouvait-il tenter de lui téléphoner, de lui expliquer ? Il fouilla dans ses poches, sans réussir à trouver son téléphone avant de reprendre le chemin inverse et de se ré engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Il devait l'avoir laissé dans son propre bureau. Bien qu'il y aller que très rarement, il se souvenait très bien s'y être réfugié lorsque Sam était tombée dans le coma. Oui, son portable était sans aucun doute encore là-bas.

Le monte-charge se stoppa donc une nouvelle fois, avant de laisser le militaire courir vers le lieu qui devait normalement lui servir de salle de travail entre chaque missions. Arrivé devant la porte, il reprit un instant son souffle, avant de se décider à entrer. Là, son cœur sembla manquer un battement lorsqu'il la vit là, l'attendant avec un léger sourire. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, avant de les ré ouvrirs, ne pouvant croire qu'elle soit finalement restait. Mais c'était bien elle.

- Je ne trouvais plus mes clefs… dit-elle, comme pour expliquer son changement d'avis. Je me suis dit que tu pouvais me prêtais les tiennent, où m'emmener chez toi pour m'offrir un verre.

- Tu sais chez moi y'a que des bières.

- Alors va pour une bière.

→ FIN.


End file.
